Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Phoenix
by Canyon
Summary: In the sequel to Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Stones... Indy has been on many adventures and now he is searching for the fabled Benben stone. Legend says that the stone was held in the Temple of the Phoenix, but is this still the case?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rio de Janeiro  
Late 1940

The figure moved slowly through the thicket and he knew had almost reached his destination. He gasped, stopping for a moment to draw breath. He knew that there was an archaeological conference taking place and that now was the time to strike.

As he moved closer to the party, sounds of laughter and music could be heard from the building.

It was now evening and as he approached the entrance. Inside, men and women dressed in evening clothes were eating, drinking, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Archaeologists and scholars from all over the world had been invited to this conference. The man could now closely hear the various different conversations as they floated throughout the room.

Professor Henry Jones Jr. known to his friends as Indy, and his beautiful companion Selene Rogers walked through the room and a waiter offered them drinks from a tray and they accepted.

Indy was dressed in a full tuxedo, while Selene was wearing a blue evening gown and her red hair tumbled over her shoulders. Indy smiled and turned to her.

"Selene. You look fantastic."

She blushed.

"Thank you. You look very good yourself."

"Thanks ma'am."

"I want to thank you for inviting me to this conference. It has been a very interesting few days."

Marcus had told Indy about the conference and he suggested that Indy take Selene with him and it would be a good idea to escape the winter weather, which was threatening to do it's worst back in the States.

"That's okay. Marcus thought you could use a break."

Selene had been working quite a few shifts at the hospital and even though she loved it, she had been feeling quite tired lately.

An older couple came over and introduced themselves.

"I'm Reginald Parker and I am working here in Rio and this is my wife, Bessie."

Selene smiled.

"Pleased to meet you both. My name is Selene Rogers and this is Professor Henry Jones Jr., better known as Indiana Jones."

Reginald shook Indy's hand enthusiastically.

"Marvellous. I've heard a lot about you."

_Here we go_, thought Indy.

"I hope its all good," smiled Indy.

"But, of course." He paused a moment. "I have to say, it's finally great to meet an Archaeologist of such an esteemed stature."

Indy smiled.

"That's very kind. I don't know about esteemed, though..."

A man began to make an introduction to the crowd and Selene touched Indy's arm.

"Oh Indy. Don't be so modest!"

"Of course Dr. Jones, your Holy Grail discovery sounded like a fantastic one," said Reginald.

"May I present..." said the man, "Our honoured guest, Prince Maceina."

Everyone clapped as the young Prince stepped forward. He wore a red tunic, interlaced with gold and matching leggings. He smiled and greeted the crowd.

"Please. I am honoured to be here..."

A man dressed in black came from behind the Prince and grabbed him, putting a knife to his throat. Everyone screamed in terror.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

The Princes' eyes flitted about nervously. The crowd screamed.

"I said shut up! Now, listen", he said in a thick Spanish accent. "One of you will go to the museum and you will get the largest gem that you can find and get it to..."

What the man didn't know was that Indy had crept behind him. Indy grabbed the man by the collar and pushed the Prince aside and disarmed the man. A cheer went up as the man hit Indy in the face, hard, and he fell to the floor. The crowd gasped as Selene ran over to Indy and he got up just as the man reached the balcony. Indy ran after him and grabbed him just as he was about to jump over it. Indy threw a punch and it connected with the man's jaw. The man threw a punch, but Indy ducked and the man stumbled as he lost his balance. The man then bolted and made a jump for the edge, tumbling to the ground. Selene ran out and looked over the balcony to see the two men fighting. Then, without any warning, someone grabbed her by the waist and she screamed. She turned to face another man and her eyes widened as she realised that he was trying to throw her over the balcony. She could feel herself slipping and she screamed.

"Indy. Help!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Indy looked up as he threw another punch, knocking the man out. Immediately, he ran up to the room. The second man had his arm around Selene's neck and she cried in pain.

"Do not come any closer", he said, also in a thick Spanish accent.

Indy dove for the man's ankles and Selene yelped. Now a crowd had gathered by the balcony door, watching enthralled. Indy and the man went down. Indy drew his fist back and as he drove it forward, the man rolled aside and Indy hit his fist on the floor.

"Dammit!"

The man punched Indy in the face, hard and he rolled out of the way just as the man's fist came down. Indy moved just in time and gathered the rest of his strength, hitting the man square in the jaw. The man slumped to the floor and a great cheer went up as Indy pushed the unconscious body of the man aside. Selene ran over and helped Indy to his feet. He was looking slightly dishevelled now his hair out of place. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly and his bow tie was hanging limply around his neck. The room went silent as the Prince walked towards Indy and Selene.

"Dr. Jones. I am deeply indebted to you for saving my life. How can I repay you?"

Indy thought a moment.

"You're very welcome, Your Highness. I would very much like to be granted permission to enter the Reaj temple in Juiz de Fora."

"It is granted."

Selene walked over to Indy.

"You and your beautiful companion are more than welcome to visit my country and palace any time you wish."

Indy and Selene thanked him and as the man's body was dragged away by two guards, they both walked to the edge of the balcony, and looked out at the night sky.

"Well Indy. Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me", he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mmm", she kissed him and with the cool evening air, moonlight and the soft sound of music in the background, she just let the world slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New York  
A few days later  
On Campus

A storm raged outside. Trees swayed violently and the thunder threatened to strike on of them down.

Inside, one of classrooms, a professor wearing tweeds and wire rim glasses, was telling his students about a place in West Africa called Jenne-Jeno. The students listened attentively as Dr. Indiana Jones described the site complex, in fascinating detail as he always did.

Most of the female students, as usual, were caught up in rapture and simply adored Professor Jones and his lectures. His students knew nothing of his adventurous pursuits in exotic, foreign lands, but if they did there would be no doubt that they'd more than volunteer to join him.

Indy was very well known in the academic world as an eminent and well-respected professor of Archaeology. He was not only an expert in the occult and had a wonderful talent for being able to speak and decipher several languages and had spent several years out in the 'field' on several digs and expeditions, and this seemed to add to his handsome demeanour as female students gazed lovingly in his direction as he spoke.

"Jenne-Jeno is located some three kilometres South East of the modern town of Jenne' in Mali, in a remarkable fertile area which also provides navigable waterways for the transport of goods. The thirty-three hectare surface area of the site is strewn with an astonishing abundance of features and artefacts, including round and rectangular mud brick foundations, parts of a city wall, finery urns, copper ornaments, as well as hundreds and thousands of potshards."

He stopped for a moment and looked over at the class. Young men dressed in coats and ties waited for him to continue, and as for the young women, they just smiled dreamily. He smiled and continued.

"The earliest known historical record of Jenne' dated to AD 1447, when an Italian merchant wrote that he had been told of a West African city-state called Geni. During the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, chroniclers described Jenne' as one of the most important intellectual trading centres in West Africa, rivalling the famed Timbuktu. Carefully preserved oral traditions maintained that Jenne' was founded in the eighth century AD, but pointed to the existence of an earlier town located on the site of Zoboro, also called Jenne-Jeno, which means 'ancient Jenne'. The first occupants of Jenne-Jeno seem to have been iron using herders and fishermen who settled there permanently in about 250 BC. By 99 AD this settlement covered at least twenty-five. During the period between about 300 and 800 AD, the site was more intensively occupied and there is more evidence to for craft specialists, including masons who worked in _tauf_, that is course mud, as well as potters and smiths. The pottery typical of this period suggests affluence and copper and gold elements were also present. The economy was based on herding, fishing and the cultivations of millet, sorghum and African rice. Interestingly, available data from houses and burials do not indicate social or economic differences among the inhabitants, nor the economic differences among the inhabitants, nor the existence of an elite group, although evidence for this may come to light as excavations continue. It is possible that the institution of chief evolved out of the economic need to centralize the administration of kin-based trading networks, rather than being political in origin. During its heyday in about 800 AD, Jenne-Jeno seems to have resembled a rabbit-warren, with narrow alleys weaving between tightly packed compounds or round or rectangular houses joined together by walls."

A hand went up and Indy paused a moment.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Dr. Jones", began one of the female students. "What was the actual reason for the decline of Jenne-Jenno?"

He smiled.

"Well, Jean. No one is quite sure. One possibility is that the town moved to a new site where modern Jenne' stands today after the king or an elite converted to Islam. This is reputed to have occurred in the thirteenth century AD, in order to avoid a location considered populated by pagan practices. However, the cause may have been purely economic."

Then the bell rang, and the students got up to leave.

"Okay", began Indy. "Please have the assignments in my no later than Friday. Please see my assistant for the appropriate reading on this subject. Thank you very much."

As the students filed out a familiar person stepped into the classroom.

"Hello Indy. Well, I'm very glad to see you back", said Marcus Brody, museum curator and old friend of Indy and his father.

"Thanks Marcus. How are you?"

"Oh, fine fine. Selene told me about the conference. I understand it went a bit, well, not too good from what I hear."

"Ah, it was interesting. A bit quiet at first, but then lets just say that things livened up a bit."

"Yes. She told me what happened. The museum also had a telephone call from advisor to Prince Maceira."

"I see." said Indy as they left the classroom and headed down the hallway.

"And apparently you're more than welcome in Rio, unlike that time you went to Kazakhstan..." began Marcus.

Indy looked at him.

"Marcus, that wasn't my fault. The Sultan just didn't want to me to, um, return to his country, that's all. The whole thing was just a big misunderstanding," he said, as they reached his office.

Marcus turned to Indy.

"There is something I must speak to you about. Would you mind if we met up at my house, this evening. Say, about eight pm?"

"Not at all, Marcus", he said as Brody turned to leave.

"I just hope that there isn't too much paperwork to sort out", he said as he opened the door to his office and entered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening  
Marcus Brody's House

After sorting out a fair bit of paperwork, Indy got ready and went over to Marcus's house. He loved the house with its Roman and Greek statues as well as various other figurines. Paintings adorned the walls of the house and lamps gave the house a cosy feel. Whenever Indy came round here he always felt relaxed and at home.

Marcus poured two tumblers with whisky and handed Indy a glass. Indy thanked him and slowly sipped the alcohol, savouring the warmth as he swallowed the liquid. A storm was still raging outside and Indy was glad to be in warm and comfortable surroundings with his old friend.

The both sat down in Brody's lounge.

"So", began Indy. "How have things been since I've been away?"

"Oh, very well. I've been spending some time with your father."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We were reminiscing about how we first met at university."

Indy smiled.

"Those were the days, eh?"

"Yes. I was remembering how it was when he first met your mother, and I still remember their wedding day. I was also there when Anna came into the room and told us that she was expecting their first child. And then, of course, nine months later, you came bouncing into the world."

"And no one's forgiven me since," said Indy, grinning.

"Of course, now things are very different. You and your father get on quite literally, like a house on fire."

Indy smiled.

"We do at that. The past few years have been very good. It's as if I'm finding out what kind of person he is."

"And I'm sure he feels the same way about you. Oh that reminds me. Our conversation did go into something else as well."

Indy raised an eyebrow.

"And?" he asked reluctantly, in a slow voice.

"Oh, don't worry. It's all good."

"Henry really likes Selene. We were just beginning to wonder when...?"

"Wonder what?" asked Indy, becoming increasingly paranoid.

"Well, perhaps an engagement..."

"What? No offence to you both. But I think it's a bit too soon, well you know what I mean. The thing is, we've just..."

Marcus looked at him.

"Well, we've only know each other for about a year, less than that, really."

Marcus laughed.

"Don't worry, Indy. I wasn't about to make an announcement or anything like that."

Indy smiled.

"I know. So, Marcus. I'm pretty sure you didn't ask me round to your house to discuss my romantic encounters."

"On the contrary, old boy. It's fascinating. All right. The reason that I've asked you here tonight is because today I found out that an artefact has gone missing."

Indy listened intently.

"Go on."

"Have you heard of an artefact called The Benben Stone?"

Indy nodded.

"I've heard of it. Apparently it was symbolic to the phoenix, the cosmic bird which represents regeneration, rebirth and cylindrical cycles."

"That's right. It was said to have resided in the Temple of the Phoenix but then disappeared long before Heroditus visited Egypt."

Marcus stood up.

"It was originally kept in the Temple but was then moved. It was found again and returned to the temple in Heliopolis, but now it has been stolen and the original expedition members have all mysteriously disappeared. The curator at the museum of Cairo has contacted me and would very much like you to go to Egypt and retrieved the stone. They don't wish to take any more chances with it so if, sorry, I mean, _when_ you find it, they would like for it to be put in their museum. If you're interested, you can leave as soon as you wish."

"Marcus, that's great. I'd love to but..."

"I understand. You just got back."

"Well. It's great that they want me to go and retrieve it but I was wondering why they haven't picked someone, well, y'know..."

"Someone who lives closer to Egypt perhaps? They have found someone. An Archaeologist by the name of Sallah. I believe you know him."

Indy smiled.

"But, they are more than aware of your reputation as an excellent Archaeologist and they have every faith in your abilities."

Indy smiled.

"That's great. Okay. I'm interested. When do I leave?"

There was a knock at the door and Marcus answered it. It was Henry.

"Hello Henry. How are you?"

"Fine. I was in the area and thought I'd drop by, old boy. Is Indiana here?"

"Yes. He's through here." said Marcus, leading Henry in through the lounge.

Indy stood up when his father entered.

"Dad. How are you?" he asked.

Henry nodded.

"Fine, son. And yourself?"

"Yeah, great. Just came back from Rio."

They all sat down.

"Yes, Marcus was telling me that you and Selene went to an archaeological conference. How was it?"

Indy thought back to his recent experience in the vibrant city.

"Let's just say that it was an interesting experience."

"Wonderful! And my boy. I want to tell you, I really like Selene. She reminds me a bit of your mother. A very nice lady."

Indy rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming next.

"That's great, dad. So glad you approve."

Henry smiled.

"Of course. Why it was just the other day when me and Marcus were wondering when..."

Indy held up a hand.

"Woah, slow down dad. There are no plans for an engagement, just yet."

"That's not what I was going to say. We were wondering when, well, you know, one day we may hear the pitter-patter of little feet..."

Indy's eyes widened.

"Kids! Are you crazy? We're not even engaged yet!" _Oh, I don't believe this._

Marcus laughed.

Henry slapped a hand on Indy's back and laughed.

"Well, son. You're all I have left. You'll have to carry on the family legacy one day, you know." he said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that evening, Henry and Marcus were sat in a restaurant waiting for the other guests to arrive. Indy and Selene entered the restaurant and a waiter showed them to their table.

Henry stood up.

"Miss Rogers." He smiled.

"Henry. How are you?"

"I'm fine my dear."

Henry looked at Indy.

"How about you, Indiana? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dad", he replied as they sat down.

After they had ordered Marcus told the others about the Benben stone.

"The Benben stone is a mysterious conical shaped stone and as I told you Indy, it has been stolen."

"I'd like to leave tomorrow if that's okay with you", said Indy.

"Are you going by yourself, or do you need some company?" asked Selene.

"Sure, I'd love the company."

"Great."

Indy turned to Henry.

"How about you dad?"

"Yes. I'd like that. Things are a bit quiet at the moment and I'd really like to join the both of you on this expedition."

"All right then," said Marcus. "That's settled."

"Is it okay for everyone to leave tomorrow?" asked Indy.

Everyone agreed that this would be fine.

Selene glanced over at Indy and smiled. She was looking forward to it.

After dinner, they went to Indy's house and as he poured drinks for them, Selene wandered around Indy's front room. Indy had a fantastic collection of artefacts and various other items. She scanned his book collection and noticed Le Morte d'Arthur by Sir Thomas Mallory, The Seven Pillars of Wisdom, by T. E. Lawrence, to name but a few. She turned round and smiled as Indy handed her a drink. She had met him about nine months ago. He was with Marion and Short Round at the time (and later on Willie Scott) and was on a quest to find the other Sankara stones. She remembered when she had first seen him and how she had really wanted to go over and introduce herself, as she was concerned when she saw a big gash on his forehead. She was, after all a nurse! She had spent some time with Indy and developed a crush on him, but hadn't the nerve to tell him. He did eventually find out quite by accident when Selene though that he had died. She sat down next to Henry as Indy and Marcus were talking in the kitchen.

"Did you have a good time in Rio?" asked Henry.

She smiled.

"Yes thank you."

Henry nodded.

"Yes. That's what Indiana said", he laughed.

"Henry. I was wondering about something."

"Yes?"

"Well. When we were in Rio, someone mentioned something about Indy and the Holy Grail."

Henry smiled.

"Ah, that's a very long story. A very long time ago I became interested in the Grail. I wanted nothing more than to find it. I pushed everything else aside, including my son, and after his mother died, all I did was absorb myself in books, maps and ancient manuscripts. Two years ago I began a trail, which led me to the Marciana library in Venice. I had a very bad feeling that something was up so I mailed my Grail diary to Indiana. Unfortunately I had rather a bad experience with some unsavoury fellows who kidnapped me, together with my research and took me to a castle on the Austrian/German border."

"My goodness", said Selene. "Please continue."

"Well, I hoped that Indiana had received my diary and sure enough he did. One evening he came crashing through the window and gave me quite a fright and I instinctively picked up an object, which just happened to be a vase. Oh god", he muttered, his voice drifting off. "I didn't mean to hit my son over the head. It was an accident." He murmured. "Anyway, the Nazi's had got their hands on the diary and we barely escaped with our lives from that castle. Of course, it was my son's quick thinking and resourcefulness that saved us. We travelled to Berlin and Indiana managed to get the diary back." He paused. "Well as I told you, it's a long story. We did eventually meet up with Sallah is Iskenderun and there he told us that Marcus had now been taken by the Nazi's. He was taken into a tank that they had, so I went to get him, only those, well, let's just say that it didn't happen. Indiana and Sallah had gone to get horses and camels and my son, well, you know what he's like. He doesn't suffer fools gladly."

Selene smiled.

"He followed the tank, jumped off his horse and fought as best as he could. Marcus and myself got out of the tank and let's just say we managed to get off."

"What happened?"

"Well, the tank was now nearing a cliff edge, and..."

Selene gasped.

"Myself, Sallah and Brody thought that Indiana was dead."

"Oh no."

"We were just stood there in total disbelief. I couldn't believe it. My only son. Gone. Then I had realized what I had done. And it was too late, or so it seemed."

Selene was enthralled with the story.

"Well, then he dragged himself over to us. I was so grieved that I didn't notice him there for a moment, and then I realized he was alive. I turned round and hugged him fiercely, like I'd never done before. I was so proud of him that I couldn't quite get the words out. The four of us then went to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon where the Grail was kept. Unfortunately, the Nazi's beat us there. Once inside, we were captured and one of them shot me in the chest."

"My God", she exclaimed.

"Well, I fell to the floor and my friends helped me to lie down. One of these people held a gun to my son and then he had no choice to begin his descent to face the three challenges, the Breath, Word and Path of God. He made it through, all three, of course and found the Grail!"

Henry's eyes shone with excitement.

"He brought it to me and, well, it saved me. The temple was beginning to fall apart. Someone, well a friend, well, let's just say that someone we knew was holding the Grail. The ground moved apart and she fell. Indiana grabbed her just in time and she fell down a crevice. The Grail fell on a ledge and she tried to hang on but slipped from Indiana's grasp and fell to her death. I ran over to him and grabbed him just as he fell. The Grail was within inches of his grasp and he was telling me that he nearly had it. I was shouting, telling him to leave it, but he wasn't listening. Until then I had always referred to my son as, we his real name is Henry, so Junior just kind of stuck."

Selene smiled.

"Anyway, I was yelling and then I had a thought. Indiana, I called. He stopped. I told him to let it go and he did. I pulled him up, we left the temple and the four of us rode away from the canyon. As Marcus and Sallah had ridden on ahead, it gave me and my son a chance to talk. Ah, it was wonderful and we talked for hours", he said, smiling.

Just then Indy and Marcus entered the lounge and Selene gave Indy a big smile.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Later that evening, Marcus retired for the evening and Henry also got ready to leave.

"Well," said Henry. "See you tomorrow. Selene, I hope you enjoyed the story", he said, smiling.

Marcus and Henry left. Indy sat down. Selene was stood up.

"So," she began. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Indy drew a blank.

"Tell you what?"

She did her best to put on a straight face.

"You know very well, Indiana."

"Oh, for cryin'out loud! What are you talking about?"

She sighed.

"The Holy Grail of course."

"Oh, that."

"Well, why didn't you say something?" she asked as she sat next to him and slipped an arm around his waist.

He looked at her.

"Well, the thing is", he paused. "If I would have told you, would you have believed me?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe. I think I would have. But Indy, that's not the point. You and your father are so blasé. The Holy Grail. I mean, it's fantastic! Your father told me everything."

"Uh...huh", he stood up. "Better think about packing."

"Indy, it was fascinating. He told me that you rescued him and you nearly died."

"Yeah" said Indy. "It was fun."

"Fun? Indy, he nearly lost you."

He turned to her.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, but I think the Grail is quite a significant thing, don't you?" she asked as Indy took his leather jacket and bullwhip out of the closet and slung them in a suitcase.

"Yes, I do. Now what else did my father say?"

"Well..."

Indy sighed.

"Wish I hadn't asked now", he said, sounding slightly irritated.

"He told me he was very proud of you on that adventure."

Indy stopped, looked at her and blinked.

"He told me that you had the Grail within your grasp. He told you to leave it, but Indy, you're so stubborn. So he had an idea. He called your name, you know, the one that you normally use. He told me that your real name is Henry."

"He told you about that?"

"Yes. Junior. I like it. Perhaps we could name our first child that."

She did her very best to keep a straight face.

"What?! Look Selene. I really like you, but kids? Well, I'm just not ready to..."

Then he realized that she was teasing.

"Selene. Aww, I don't believe you! How could you? You damn well knew, woman! What else has dad been saying about me?"

"Nothing else", she smiled. "Not really."

He grabbed her playfully.

"C'mon tell me."

She yelped.

"Nothing, honest. Hey, let me go!"

He pulled her closer and kissed her on the nape of her neck.

"Indy."

"Uh-huh?" he kissed her again.

"We'd better get some sleep. It's going to be an early start tomorrow."

He turned to face her and kissed her.

"But I'm not tired."

"But Indy..."

"Uh, okay."

With that he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"Indy. What are you doing?"

He smiled.

"Trust me", he said as he pushed the door open and placed her on the bed.

He closed the door behind him and smiled. He lay on the bed next to her and she began to unbutton his shirt, took it off and threw it to the floor. He removed her blouse and discarded it. Together they tumbled around on the bed and Selene was really glad that she had met Indy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Indy and Selene met Henry at the airport.

"You both look tired," said Henry, concerned. "Are you both all right?"

Indy and Selene looked at each other and smiled.

"Uh, yeah," said Indy. "Were okay."

"All right. Let's go then."

They boarded the plane and settled into their seats.

"You okay Selene?" asked Indy.

"Yes. I love flying. I guess you're used to it"

"Yeah, guess I am by now."

Within half an hour they were airborne. Indy was drifting off to sleep and was thinking about Selene He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met such a fantastic, beautiful woman. Last night he had made love to her and even though he had been strong and taken the lead, he had also been gentle and tender.

Selene tried to sleep but couldn't. She glanced over at Indy who was asleep and smiled. She liked him from the moment she had seen him on his last adventure, and had felt sorry for him when she had first seen him enter the hotel. He had been in a plane crash, which had left a nasty gash on his forehead. She remembered how she had felt sorry for him seeing him hurt, and wanted to go over and say hello. She had spent time with him and was told that he had been shot twice by a man and the bullets were meant for Indy's friend, Willie Scott. A few days later Indy had been out celebrating his birthday with Marion and Willie and he had come over to the bar where she was sitting. They had talked and danced. After they had sat with the others and Indy had collapsed in mid-sentence as his wounds had not properly healed. They had taken Indy back to the hotel and placed him on the bed. There, Selene had removed his shirt to inspect his injuries. She couldn't help but stare at his broad and tanned chest and muscular arms. She thought at the time how vulnerable and almost innocent he looked when sleeping. Indy had gradually woken, his eyelids fluttering open, and he was disorientated and at that moment, she realized that it wasn't just a crush that she had, but that she was genuinely falling for him. She had kissed him for the first time that evening and it was the first of many.

It was late evening of the following day. Indy, Henry and Selene had arrived in Cairo and made their way to Sallah's house, located on the outskirts of the city. It was beginning to get dark when they approached his house. Indy knocked on the door and a moment later someone came to the door. It was Sallah. Indy smiled and put his suitcase down.

"Indy!" exclaimed Sallah, drawing him into a big hug.

"Sallah, great to see you again", said Indy as Sallah let him go.

"Henry. Father of Indy", he said. "How are you?"

Henry shook Sallah's hand.

"I'm very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine. Very well", he said and looked at Selene.

"And you must be Selene."

She smiled and nodded.

"I've heard so much about you. When Indy writes, he mentions you quite a bit in his letters", he said, leading them to the living room.

Selene turned to Indy.

"Indy. You do?"

"Well, yeah. It's true I have mentioned you a few times."

"More than a few times", teased Sallah.

"Sallah!"

"And I must say Indy, she's just as beautiful as you said she was, even more so."

Selene blushed.

"Ah Sallah, that's very kind."

A lady came into the room. It was Fayah, Sallah's wife. Indy immediately recognized her and she put her arms round him and hugged him.

"Indy, my dear. How are you? I hope you are well. Henry. I hope you are also well. And who is this young lady?" She asked, gesturing to Selene.

"Fayah. This is Selene."

"It's very nice to meet you", said Selene.

"His girlfriend, really", said Sallah. And he talks about nothing but her."

Indy could feel himself going red.

"Aw, c'mon Sallah..."

Selene giggled.

"Wonderful", said Fayah, pouring them drinks.

"Maybe one day we'll see miniature Indy's running around the house."

Indy couldn't believe it. He looked at Selene and smiled. She laughed. He couldn't help it. He laughed as well.

"But my friend. What is it?" asked Sallah, confused.

"Just don't ask", said Indy.

"So Indy", began Sallah. "How have you been?"

"Fine. And yourself?"

"Yes, my friend. I have also been fine. I thought we would see an old friend of mine tomorrow, who has a pretty good idea of the stone's whereabouts and then we can get it."

"In theory", said Henry.

"How well do you know this person?" asked Indy.

"Fairly well."

Sallah noticed that Selene was flagging slightly.

"Do you trust him?"

"I do. But for now, you must all get some rest. I imagine that you are all very tired after the long flight."

"That's a very good idea", said Henry, rising. "I would imagine that it will be a very early start tomorrow."

"Yes, my friend."

Everyone got up and Sallah showed them to the guest bedrooms. Henry said goodnight and closed the door. Sallah showed Indy and Selene to another room.

"Well, my friends. I bid you goodnight."

They returned the greeting, stepped into the room and closed the door.

Indy yawned.

"Are you okay Indy?"

"Yeah. Just tired. Think I've got jet lag."

She moved closer to him.

"Well, Dr. Jones. I've got a cure for that."

She kissed him.

"That's some cure."

They got dressed, climbed into bed and switched off the light. Selene started giggling.

"What?"

"It's what Fayah said about you having, well us having kids."

"And?"

"Well, I just pictured in my head some kids running around in similar clothes to yours."

"Oh, very funny, sweetheart." He turned onto his side.

_Hmm, kids__…_

Selene laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning they had gotten up early and after eating breakfast, Indy, Henry, Sallah and Selene took Sallah's jeep and headed towards Sallah's friends house. Hishep was an old friend of Sallah's and had come to his aid on more than one occasion and was always full of information about digs and whereabouts of certain artefacts. As Sallah drove, Selene looked around at the street scenes and bustle of daily life. Indy was wearing his usual attire of wool pants and a khaki shirt with epilates, with the sleeves rolled up. He had decided to leave his jacket at Sallah's house as it was too hot to wear. He was, of course, wearing his fedora. He also carried with him his usual weapons, being his whip and gun.

"So what do you think of Egypt so far?" asked Indy.

"I think it's fantastic. Very vibrant and hot."

"Ah, Selene", said Sallah. "This is a warm day compared to most."

"Really?"

"Yes", said Indy. "It gets much hotter than this."

Indy leaned forward.

"You okay dad?"

"Yes thank you. Just enjoying the scenery around us."

A while later they had stopped in traffic as a funeral procession was taking place. Just then, a man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Selene, pulling her out of the car. Indy tried to grab her but he was too late. The man dragged Selene away and Indy jumped out of the car.

"Indiana!" yelled Henry.

"Stay here!" he shouted.

Indy ran after them, frantically trying to find the man and Selene. He heard a scream and ran towards the noise. He saw her being dragged away.

"Indy!"

He continued running and stopped abruptly. They were now at a dead end. The man was holding a knife and gently pressed it to Selene's neck. She could feel the man's hot breath on her face and grimaced, daring not to move.

"Don't move!" he shouted.

Indy stepped slightly closer.

"I said not to move!" he growled.

Indy considered firing at him, but Selene was too close and he dare take the chance. The man pressed the blade closer.

"Where is the Benben stone? Talk or she dies!"

Indy thought a moment.

"We have it. It's at a friends house."

"Good. That is good." He nodded, and his face broke out into a wide, evil grin. "Take me to it!" He demanded.

Indy nodded slowly and then in a flash he unhitched his whip from his belt and cracked it towards the man. Instantly, the end caught the man's wrist, knocking the knife out of his grasp and breaking his wrist. The man screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Selene ran to Indy, throwing her arms around him.

"Indy, honey. That was, well, bloody fantastic. I mean..."

She drew away.

"Indy, what is it?"

He grabbed her hand and headed back toward the jeep.

"Sorry Selene. I appreciate the compliment, but right now, we've got to get outta here!"

They returned to the jeep and he attached the whip to his belt. The jeep had disappeared.

"Great", muttered Indy. "Where are they?"

Then he heard a yell. _Dad._ He looked around and then spotted the jeep a few yards away. A man dressed in white robes was flying at Sallah and another man in similar clothing grabbed Henry by the collar. Henry hit the man across the face as Indy ran over.

"Stick close to me," he told Selene.

The man who was attacking Sallah was now arguing hotly in Arabic. He threw a punch, which connected with Sallah's jaw. Sallah threw one back, but the man ducked and Sallah accidentally hit Indy in the face who had been standing behind the man. Selene stormed over and grabbed the man by the collar and before Indy and Sallah could do anything, she kneed the man in the groin and he went down in agony. He looked up at her, frightened. She stared down at him.

"Nobody hits my boyfriend! Do you understand?"

He nodded his head several times nervously and ran off. Indy and Sallah smiled. Henry had knocked the other man out. They went to the jeep and the others stared at her. She threw her hands in the air.

"What?"

"Selene, that was amazing!" said Indy. "You just..."

She smiled, loving the look on his face. They got in the jeep. He gave her a look.

"Now what?"

"Just remind me, never to start a fight with you."

She put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry. I just got angry, I guess."

"Well, I was very impressed with you", he said as Sallah drove on.

"I mean, well, I'm..."

"Speechless?" she asked and kissed him on the cheek.

Henry glimpsed this in the rear view and shook his head and then his face cracked into a grin.

Half an hour later when they arrived at Hishep's house, Sallah turned to Indy.

"Indy, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Sallah. I'm fine."

"My friend, I am very sorry about the thing that happened just now. I didn't realize..."

Indy waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it."

Sallah walked to the front door of the house and knocked. Almost at once a man came out. It was Hishep. He was in his mid-thirties, thin and of average height and dressed in a galabeyo.

"Hello Sallah! How are you, my old friend?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Very well, my friend. These are my friends from America, Indiana Jones, his father Henry Jones and..."

Hishep looked at Selene and smiled. He stepped forward.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" he asked.

"Selene", said Indy and Henry simultaneously.

Hishep kissed the back of her hand.

"Charmed."

"You're too kind", she said.

They followed Hishep inside.

"Hishep", said Sallah. "You do like to think of yourself as smooth, don't you?"

Indy laughed as Hishep led them into his living room.

"Please sit."

"Firstly", he began "I am very pleased to meet all of you, especially you," he gestured to Indy. "My friend Sallah has told me a lot about you and don't worry, it is all good."

"Glad to hear it", smiled Indy.

"All right then." Hishep got up and poured some drinks, handing them round to his guests.

"I have a pretty good idea where you can find the Benben stone."

Everyone looked at him with interest.

"In the Temple of the Phoenix."

He was instantly met with a barrage of comments.

"No offence", said Selene. "But I was under the impression that the stone wasn't in the temple..."

Hishep held up a hand.

"I thought you would say that. It's not actually in the temple as such but is hidden in a secret chamber adjoining the temple."

"Ah, I see", said Sallah.

Indy smiled. _This is going to be a lot easier than I thought. _

"But", began Hishep.

Indy's smile faded.

"But what?" he asked

"Reaching the stone is not going to be easy."

"Don't tell me. There are traps and various other dangers?"

Hishep smiled weakly.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

Indy leaned back in his chair.

"Terrific."

"So", said Selene. How are we going to get round this?"

Indy smiled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You won't have to."

She nodded, smiled and then her face fell.

"Oh no. Indy. It's too dangerous. I mean, what if..."

"Selene don't worry. He'll be fine", said Henry.

Indy smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"There is something else", said Hishep.

"Go on", said Sallah.

"The person who hid it there, well, he will be coming back for it soon."

"Who is he?" asked Sallah

"His name is Ashraf. He claims to be an Archaeologist, but is nothing better than a common grave-robber."

"And what are his intentions with the stone?"

"I'm not sure. I only know that you need to hurry, before he goes back for it."

Half an hour later they left Hishep's house.

"Well my friend", said Sallah. You have been a great help."

"It is my pleasure. And it was great to meet your friends, especially the lady."

Sallah looked at the others.

"You must apologies for my friend. As you can see, he sometimes speaks before thinking."

He turned to Hishep.

"Goodbye, Hishep."

They left the house and headed back to Sallah's house.

"Honestly", said Selene. "He's such a flirt."

"I was thinking that", said Indy.

"Are you jealous?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"No reason", she said, resting her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

"He was quite charming, though", she said, her eyes still closed.

"Selene."

She opened her eyes.

"You are jealous, aren't you?" she laughed.

"Well. Maybe just a little bit", he admitted.

She hugged him.

"Oh, Indy. That's so sweet."

Henry, who had heard everything, rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Oh, I don't feel very well", he said.

Indy leaned forward.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"It's listening to the two of you."

Sallah laughed.

It was early evening and Henry, Indy and Sallah were discussing the temple and planning when to go after the stone. Selene and Fayah were in the courtyard talking and Fayah was telling Selene about the first time she met Sallah. Her parents had introduced Sallah to her as they knew his parents. They had spent some time together and had fallen in love. They then got engaged and got married. They had bought their first house and had started a family. Fayah then asked Selene how she had met Indy. Selene told her about the first time she had seen him and she had joined him on his adventures. Fayah sighed.

"Ah, you're so lucky. Indy is a wonderful man and he will make you very happy."

Selene smiled.

"He already has made me happy."

Just then Indy appeared, wearing his usual attire of khaki shirt and pants. He had left his jacket and hat inside.

"Hi. Thought I heard my name being mentioned", he said smiling.

"Oh you know, we were just saying..."

Fayah stood up.

"Well, I'll leave you both now", she said, excusing herself.

Indy sat down across from Selene, taking her hands in his.

"How are you?" he asked. "I hope you're enjoying Egypt."

"Oh Indy, I love it", she smiled. "It's wonderful and the people are so friendly. Thanks for coming after me today. You really know how to take care of yourself."

"Oh, that's okay", he smiled. "So can you it would seem."

He paused.

"Selene, when you hit that guy, you..."

"Called you my boyfriend. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Well, I figure that you are, seeing as, well, you know..."

"I know."

He leaned over and kissed her.

Later that evening, Indy, Selene, Henry, Sallah and Fayah were sat around a large table with Sallah's children. Fayah had prepared some food for them.

"That was fantastic", commented Indy after they had finished. "Thank you."

"I thoroughly enjoyed it as well", said Selene.

"I have to say Fayah, you are a fantastic cook," said Henry.

"Thank you everyone," she said.

"Indiana's mother was also an excellent cook as well", added Henry.

"Yes?" asked Selene.

"Oh yes. She was absolutely fantastic in the kitchen and believe me, I always stayed out of the way."

"Selene is a very good cook as well", said Indy. "And the last time I got in the way, well..." he chuckled.

"Indy!"

After dinner, Selene helped Fayah and the children clear away. Selene washed while Fayah dried. The children had run off and Indy came into the kitchen.

"Yes?" asked Selene.

"I just wanted to tell you. I think you're doing a great job there."

Selene was just about to say something, when Sallah strode in to the room.

"Ah Fayah, I see you're busy there." he smiled.

"Care to help?" asked Selene, jokingly.

"Nah", said Indy. "Besides, you're better at that than I am", he laughed.

With that Fayah picket up a tea-towel and tossed one to Selene. At once, as if on cue they threw the tea-towels at Indy and Sallah.

"Get out!" yelled Fayah, laughing.

At once Indy and Sallah backed off and Indy held up a hand.

"Okay," he chuckled. "I'm leaving!"

There was a knock at the door. Sallah went over to the front door and opened it. It was an old friend of Sallah's who also knew Indy.

"Qena, come in!"

Stood in the doorway was a young Egyptian woman, about nineteen. She saw Indy and her eyes lit up. She went over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Indy, it's great to see you again! How are you?"

She didn't seem to want to let go.

Selene had come into the room to see what all the fuss was about. What she saw was a complete stranger, a young lady hugging Indy. Indy glanced over and saw her stood there, tea-towel draped over her shoulder and her arms crossed, looking slightly miffed. Indy smiled, but felt slightly uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving. Qena let go and smiled at him. Indy could see the look on Selene's face and shrugged.

"I'm just fine, Qena. And yourself?"

"Oh Indy, I've been fine. I've really missed you. It seems like ages since I last saw you."

Henry rolled his eyes. This young woman was obviously infatuated with his son.

"Well, I guess it has been a while."

She took him by the arm and led him to the couch.

"So what have been up to over the last few years?"

Indy sighed. It seemed as if the whole room was listening.

"Oh, you know. The search for ancient artefacts, travelling, that kind of thing."

He flashed a smile at her and she smiled, dreamily.

"Listen", said Indy. "We've got an early start tomorrow. So, if you'll excuse me."

Her face fell.

"Oh, okay. Well it's been great to see you again. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yes," he said, standing up. "Nice to see you again", he smiled.

She sighed and got up.

Then she noticed Selene standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Selene. Indy's girlfriend."

Qena's face fell. She felt sick.

"Well, I uh, I have to go now. Bye Indy", she said, leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sallah laughed.

"I'm sorry Indy, I did not mean to laugh but..."

Indy looked over at Selene. She was not amused. Indy walked over to her.

"That was Qena. She..."

"I can't believe you", she began. "She put her arms around you, she..."

Selene stormed into the kitchen. The others looked at each other and Sallah went over to the kitchen door and closed it.

"Oh dear", said Henry. "So, who is Qena?"

"She is a friend of one of the diggers and has spent some time with myself and Indy on various dig sites. And as you can see, she is very fond of Indy."

Henry nodded.

"I can see that. Did her and my son...?"

"No. Indy has never dated her, but ever since she met him she has been infatuated with him. He knows how she feels and is naturally flattered but as you can see, he doesn't feel the same way."

In the kitchen Selene was arguing with Indy.

"Selene, she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the couch. It's not my fault..."

"So Indy, how many girlfriends have you had in the past?"

"Well, I – Wait a minute. I know what you're thinking. You think that me and Qena, were, that we. Oh no. Selene, she's a friend. I've never dated her."

"But her eyes lit up and she was so happy to see you!"

"Well, I guess. God Selene, you accuse me of being jealous?!"

"I'm jealous? I saw the way that you glared at Hishep. Indy, you almost turned a shade of green."

"I what?" _Oh great, here it comes. _"Okay, without trying to sound arrogant, I think that Qena has a slight crush on me."

"A slight crush? Indy, she's completely infatuated with you. I saw the way she went all googly eyed..."

She stepped closer to him.

"The way her eyes lit up when she saw your face."

He moved closer.

"Yeah?"

"I saw the way she gazed into those beautiful hazel eyes of yours."

"Uh-huh?"

"And I bet she's thinking right now, how lucky I am to be your girlfriend."

They kissed.

Selene gasped, coming up for air. _God, he was such a good-looking man._

"I'm sorry, Indy. I didn't mean to get angry. It's just that I, well, she was..."

"It's okay."

There was a knock on the kitchen door and Sallah entered.

"I see that everything is all right."

"Sallah, please accept my apologies."

"Selene, there is nothing to apologies for."

Henry, Fayah and Sallah had retired for the evening. Indy and Selene had spent some time talking on the veranda. Night-lights hung about the garden giving off a soft glow.

"So Indy. Just how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Aw, c'mon Selene. I don't know. But you've got to be the most beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all the girls", she said, kissing him.

It was getting late and they retired to the guest bedroom, changed clothes and crawled into bed. A few hours later Indy woke up. Selene was gone. He switched on the bedside lamp and there was a note on Selene's pillow.

Indy

I needed some air so

I am heading a few miles

south from here.

See you soon.

Indy got up, put on his pants and shirt. He put on his gun belt, put on his leather jacket and fedora and attached his bullwhip to his belt and also put his gun in the holster. He realizes that this may seem overcautious to Selene but still; he wanted to be ready in case anything bad was afoot. He crept downstairs and left the house by the front door. He walked over to the jeep. The keys were in the ignition and he started up the engine and drove in a southerly direction.

A while later he saw a horse near the road. He recognised the horse. It was Sallah's horse, Epona. He stopped the jeep and got out. A few minutes later he saw a figure of a person standing, looking up at the night sky. He walked over to the person, who turned round to face him. He was relieved when he saw that it was Selene.

"Indy, I didn't expect to see you. I..."

"You okay?"

"Yes. I just needed some time by myself. It really is a beautiful night."

"When I woke up, you had me worried there for a moment."

"Indy, I'm sorry."

She turned to face the stars in the sky and Indy put his arms around her.

"I was just thinking about the child that I lost, that's all. Didn't mean to worry you."

He put his mouth to her ear.

"Hey, it's okay."

She loved the feel of his strong arms around her, his warm breath against her ear.

It came without warning. Something had struck Indy over the head, hard and he yelled in pain. Selene screamed. Indy looked around but could barely see as stars danced before his eyes. Selene yelled for help. Indy tried to stay conscious and alert and was worried that he would black out. He staggered and fell to the floor, giving into unconsciousness.

"Indy!" she yelled.

Stood, was a figure of a man but she couldn't make out his face in the darkness. Selene went for him, and as she did she pulled his jacket. The man grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Then he grabbed Indy and bolted to the jeep, putting the unconscious Archaeologist in the back. He then got in the driver's seat and drove off. Selene gasped. _He's gone. Indy's gone._ She noticed that something had fallen out of the man's jacket. A piece of paper. She picked it up and written on it was Al-Qasr. D. Oasis. She ran over to Epona got on and rode as fast as she could, back to Sallah's house. When she arrived she had woken Sallah and Henry and told them everything.

"God, it's all my bloody fault. I shouldn't have gone out."

"Don't blame yourself", said Henry. "It's not your fault."

"We must find him and fast", said Sallah.

"But how?" asked Henry.

Selene showed them the scrap of paper that had fallen out of the kidnapper's jacket.

"That's the A-Qasr Dakhla Oasis", said Sallah.

"You know it?" asked Selene, hopefully.

"I have not been there, but I can find it."

She smiled.

"I think under the circumstances, were going to have to leave as soon as possible to get my son. It's time to forget about the stone," said Henry, desperately. "I don't think Indiana will be pleased, but at this moment we have no choice. We must leave now."

The others agreed.

"All right my friends. I will organize some provisions. We will need to take a train to the oasis and it is not going to be easy. Very dangerous. Selene, please do not think me rude, but would it be better for you to stay her with Fayah?"

"No, Sallah. I can't. Besides I'm a nurse, remember. Indy will probably need my help."

Sallah nodded. He understood.

"But of course."

"Oh, I hope he's going to be all right", said Selene, her voice full of concern.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Indy slowly woke up. He wasn't sure where he was but his head throbbed and he was exhausted. He realised that he was tied to a chair and squinted in the darkness. His vision blurred and he had some trouble seeing. He remembered now. He had been attacked by someone and had blacked out. Now he was slumped down on a chair and he vaguely remembered being beaten by the same man who had hit him over the head. He heard something. His head snapped up. _Pay attention, Jones, _he told himself, not quite sure what was going to happen. A door opened and an overhead light was switched on.

"Dr. Jones, I presume", said a voice with a distinct Arabic accent. Indy squinted and looked at the man, but didn't recognize him.

"And you are?" he asked, slurring his words.

"Dr. Ashraf."

"Dr? Oh, don't kid yourself."

Ashraf hit him across the face and Indy forced himself to stay focused.

"Now, Dr. Jones. I'll get to the point. I understand that you're looking for a certain artefact. The Benben stone. Now, I suggest that you and your friends leave it well alone."

"And if I don't?" asked Indy, through hazed eyes.

"Ofisik", called Ashraf.

The man who had kidnapped Indy stepped forward out of the shadows hit Indy across the face and punched him in the stomach.

"If you don't I will kill each and every one of you, starting with you."

Indy gasped and could feel himself blacking out. Ashraf lowered himself to Indy's level.

"Now, as I was saying. You _will_ leave this alone. Is that understood?"

Sallah had woken Fayah and had told her the news and she was very distressed. She had always been very fond of Indy and hoped that he was going to be all right.

Selene, Henry and Sallah had left Cairo to catch a train in the early hours of the morning. They had also arranged to pick up a jeep in Bawiti. They boarded the train and sat down. As the train pulled away, Selene looked out of the window, lost in thought.

"Are you all right?" asked Sallah.

"I'll be, oh, just fine", she burst into tears.

"It is all right Selene. We will find him."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Indy is going to be all right, even though he may require some medical attention."

"I really didn't mean to..."

"Do not worry, Selene. It is natural to get upset. You and Indy have been through a lot together. He told me last year, you thought that he had died."

"Yes I did. But Sallah, what if he's not all right? What if..."

"Selene", he soothed. "He will be just fine. You will see."

She smiled.

"Fayah is very lucky to have you, Sallah."

Back in the room, Indy's bounds were taken away and he was thrown onto the floor. Indy was semi-conscious. Images of people washed over him. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but it would not come and he hurt too much. He wondered how long it would be until he blacked out again.

It had been at least two hours later when the train arrived at Bawiti. Sallah, Henry and Selene got off and Sallah led the others to a friend's house where the jeep was. Sallah got in the driver's seat while Selene and Henry got in the back.

Henry looked over at Selene. She looked extremely worried.

"Are you all right?" asked Henry.

"I think so. How are you holding up, Henry?"

"Well, I'm worried as we all are. I know that Indiana is very resourceful, but, well, I'm sure he'll be all right. You'll see. He can take care of himself, it's just that trouble seems to follow him around, as you've probably realized by now."

She nodded

"I know that Indy always manages to get into, well, let's just say that his adventures are probably the most exhilarating thing that I have ever experienced."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"It's just that..."

"Yes?"

"Indy gets hurt a lot, and when he does I find it very upsetting. I know that in Indy's case certainly, being an Archaeologist is a very dangerous job, and with adventure comes a great deal of danger. But lately, I fear that I'm going to lose him."

Henry blinked.

"I understand. But at the end of the day, life is too short to worry. I think you both have something very special, Selene. Take my advice. Tell him how you feel. I know my son can be reckless and impulsive, but he is also, well, let's just say that you won't find anyone like him. I may not always tell him how I feel, but I am very proud of him. We are going to find him and when we do I want you to tell him how you feel."

She nodded.

An hour later it was still dark as they arrived at the Dakhla Oasis.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Selene.

Henry and Sallah nodded. The oasis was made up of several buildings and surrounding the buildings were mountains of sand and hundreds of palm trees. They left the jeep and as they walked to the oasis, they couldn't really make out much of their surroundings. Selene was very impressed by the surrounding landscape as they all were. Sallah took the lead and began to walk towards the buildings. As they walked forward Sallah walked to one of the buildings and stopped.

"Why this one?" asked Henry.

"I do not know. It is just a feeling that I have."

Sallah entered the building and the others followed. Moments later, they found themselves in a long corridor and at the end was a door. Sallah pushed it and it led into another room. This in turn took them into yet another room. Some familiar items were led on a table. A fedora, leather jacket, bullwhip; a gun holster, Indy's Webley and Mark Vii satchel. Selene smiled with joy and ran over to the table.

"He's here!" She was so happy.

She put the gun, holster and gun belt inside of the satchel, put on the jacket and put the whip over her shoulder. She then put the hat on her head.

"Well done, Sallah. Now all we have to do is find my son", said Henry.

They began to walk through the next door and came to another corridor.

"Where to now?" asked Henry

"We will have to look in every room", said Selene.

On the fourth try they opened a door, which led into a room. It was pitch black and the room was lit slightly by the light from the corridor. They walked into the room and saw someone led on the floor. The person was pretty badly beaten up, but they still recognized him. It was Indy.

Selene ran over to him.

"Indy, honey. Are you awake?"

No answer. Indy's face was covered in cuts and bruises and he was in a pretty bad way. The others joined Selene.

"My God!" exclaimed Henry.

"Oh no!" gasped Sallah.

"God, what have they done to him?" exclaimed Selene, her voice barely a whisper as she gently caressed Indy's forehead.

They heard footsteps.

"Quickly", said Sallah. "Close the door."

Henry dashed over and closed the door. They waited for a few minutes until the sound had passed. Sallah gingerly opened the door. It was clear. He helped Henry to lift Indy up from the floor and Selene followed. A few minutes later they found their way out of the building and once there, they began to carry Indy to the jeep.

"Wait", said Selene. "We can't take him back like this. He's not in any condition to travel. I'll get my things. I suggest we find a place to stay for a while."

The others were in agreement.

They walked for what seemed like quite a while, Henry and Sallah carrying Indy. They then came to a street. Big, beautiful buildings stood before them and Selene stared in awe. There was an eerie silence.

"This place is deserted", said Sallah.

"Good. We need to find a place for Indy to rest", said Selene.

Even though she was extremely upset and concerned about Indy she pushed this aside and concentrated on the task at hand. She'd have time to break down later. Moments later, they came to large house and Selene went to the door and to her surprise it was open. Palm trees swayed with a forceful breeze and it felt as if a storm was beginning. Almost at once, a clap of thunder rumbled through the sky. They entered the house, which to their surprise, was quite well furnished. Selene began to walk up the staircase and Henry and Sallah followed still carrying Indy. She reached the landing, spotted a door and opened it. There was a big four-poster bed by the window and Selene went over and took off the covers.

"Lay him down here." she said.

"Selene, do you require any assistance?" asked Sallah.

"No thank you Sallah. I think I'll be all right."

Henry went over to Indy and felt his forehead.

"My God." The worry evident in his voice. "I've never seen him like this before. Selene, can I help at all?"

"It's all right, Henry. I'll be fine."

"Right then. We'll leave you to sort things out. He's going to be all right, you know." He paused a moment. "He's very lucky to have you."

She smiled.

"Thanks Henry."

Selene took off the fedora and jacket, and also removed the bag from her shoulder and placed these on a nearby dresser and then returned to Indy's bedside.

Indy was still unconscious and was in a pretty bad way. His face was covered in blood and Selene found a bathroom and filled up a bowl with water and took out some things from her medical kit. She began to clean his face with a soft cloth doused in water and then began to inspect his wounds. He had a big gash on his forehead where someone had pistol-whipped him. She grimaced. _He's going to have a couple of black eyes tomorrow, _she thought. She noticed that that back of his head was bleeding. She cleaned it as best as she could, treated the wound with iodine and wrapped a bandage around his head. Indy was still unconscious and Selene was worried. She knew that all she could do was to wait. She took off his boots and placed these on the floor. She then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off and noticed that there were a few cuts and grazes on his chest and she treated these as well. She studied him for a while and gazed at his broad, tanned chest. She loved the way that his arms were so strong and muscular. She snapped out of it. _Concentrate, _she told herself. She undid his belt from his pants and removed these. She glanced at his strong, tanned muscular legs and smiled. Indy was definitely the most attractive man she had ever met. She told herself to snap out of it once more. She covered him with the blanket, sat in a nearby chair and watched him sleeping.

She remembered when he had thought that Indy was a doctor of medicine. When she had learned that, in fact, he was an Archaeologist she was fascinated. At the insistence of herself and Willie Scott, Indy had told her that about the many languages he spoke, amongst other things. And now, just under a year later she was here tending to Indy's wounds, which she had to admit, were pretty bad. _Who had done such a thing?_ She wondered, leaning back in the chair. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

Sallah, followed by Henry, slowly opened the door to the room. They crept over to Selene and noticed that she was asleep and Henry found a blanket and covered her with it. They then walked over to Indy just as a rumble of thunder boomed outside and they were glad to see that Selene had now treated Indy's wounds. Moments later the two men left the room and each took a room down the hall and said goodnight.

Henry sat on the bed, deep in thought.

It was only a few years ago when he and Indy barely spoke, but now, things were different. He had thoroughly enjoyed their adventure in the quest to find the Holy Grail. He sometimes wondered if Indiana's mother, his wife, Anna were looking down on them.

"Oh Anna", he whispered. "I really miss you and so does Indiana."

He lay on the bed and closed his eyes.

Selene was dreaming that she and Indy were riding horses on a beach. The handsome archaeologist flashed a wonderful smile at her and she smiled back, feeling so glad to be alive.

The next morning Selene slowly woke up and noticed that she had been covered with a blanket and wondered how that had happened. She slowly got up and yawned, wandering over to the window and noticed that the weather, unlike earlier, was much calmer. She turned to face Indy who was still asleep. She crept closer, studying his face. It seemed in some ways worse today. He had a black eye under his left eye and his face was swollen.

Almost at once Indy opened his eyes.

For a moment she couldn't speak and dashed over to his side.

"Oh Indy. You're awake", she smiled.

He blinked.

"Selene", he croaked. "Where am I?"

"Sweetheart. Were at the Dakhla Oasis."

He nodded slightly and Selene gently caressed his bandaged forehead.

"Indy, I'm so glad we found you. How are you feeling, darling?"

She was upset but tried not to let it show.

"Pretty bad", he admitted. "What happened?"

She told him how he had been attacked by a man and she had found the scrap of paper. She had ridden to Sallah's house and how they had taken train and then a jeep to find him.

"Thank God I found that piece of paper."

He didn't reply.

"Indy?"

She glanced down at him. He had fallen back to asleep. Selene kissed Indy on his bandaged forehead and left the room to look for Sallah and Henry. Sallah was already up when she found him in the kitchen.

"Selene. You are awake! How are you feeling and how is Indy?"

"I'm okay. Indy's pretty bad. He did wake up, though."

"That is wonderful. I will go to see him now."

Selene smiled.

"Well, he was awake but has now fallen back to sleep. He's exhausted. I'm not a doctor but his injuries are pretty bad. I think that he needs to go into hospital to get checked over."

"I see."

Indy woke up, slowly ran a hand over his face and grimaced. God, he hurt. Then he realized.

The artefact.

The Benben stone.

It was still in the temple. He removed the covers on the bed and slowly got up, wincing in pain. _God, I feel like I've gone ten rounds with the Nazi's and lost,_ he thought. He glanced over at the dresser and saw his clothes. He slowly walked over to the dresser and put on his pants and shirt and then saw his Webley and bullwhip. He smiled, grabbed his boots and put them on. He stood up and as he did, his head throbbed and the room started to spin and he concentrated on his balance. He put on the gun belt round his waist, holstered the Webley and then attached the whip to his belt, and ambled towards the door. He had to get back to the temple. He opened the door went downstairs. His ribs ached, in fact the whole of him hurt, but he was determined to continue. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced around the hall. He was in some kind of large house. He then heard voices and he slowly crept towards them, looking through the crack of a door. Henry, Selene and Sallah were sat in some kind of living room and they seemed to be talking about him. He smiled, turned and wandered into the kitchen.

He opened a back door and stepped outside. It was very hot and he blinked at the sunlight. He began to walk up a path and a few minutes later, he came to an amazing sight. He had found a botanical garden. Birds and small creatures flew and flitted about and the garden was surrounded by plants, fruit trees and flowers and it looked like a beautiful paradise. Indy began to walk slowly, trying to take in his surroundings.

Selene went up to see how Indy was. She opened the door to the bedroom, expecting him to be in bed. But the bed was empty.

_Oh no. Where is he?_

She raced downstairs and ran into the living room where the others were.

"Indy's gone!"

Henry stood up.

"Selene, calm down. He may not have been taken but knowing him, has probably gone of on his own."

"But where?"

Henry walked out of the room and looked out the front.

Nothing.

"I have a feeling…"

Henry walked to the kitchen and Sallah and Selene followed. Henry went through the back door blinking at the bright sunlight. Selene saw a path and ran ahead. She then saw a beautiful large garden ahead of her and smiled. Then she saw Indy. He was wondering around the gardens. He didn't seem too bad considering he'd taken a pretty bad beating the day before. She watched from afar as he walked taking in the sights and smiled slightly.

Selene remembered how surprised her friends were when they found out whom she was dating. She had met them for lunch one afternoon and the subject came around about boyfriends.

"So Selene," asked Rebecca. "Are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"Yes I am."

Rebecca smiled. "Well come on. Tell us! Who is he?"

"He works at the local university."

"Hmm, I see. And what does he do?"

"Well, he's an Archaeologist and he teaches."

"He does?"

"Yes, history as well", said Selene, warming up.

The others sounded very interested.

"And what is his name?" asked Lisa.

"Indiana Jones."

There was silence.

"My God Selene!" said Anna.

"Interesting", said Lisa.

"What? Is there something I should know about him? Is he dating someone else?"

"No. Not at all," said Rebecca.

She smiled.

"You're dating Dr. Jones, _the_ Dr. Jones?"

"Yes."

"Selene, you're such a lucky girl!"

"Ooh, he's an absolute dream!" said Lisa

"Selene, you have no idea how great this is," said Jennifer. "He's not only well respected, he's, well, famous!"

"A couple of my friends have been to his classes. Well, he's not only a great teacher, he's very intelligent, _very_ good looking _and_ have you seen those eyes?" she paused, sighing. "Forget it. Of course you have."

"I bet he's a great kisser", said Lisa, smiling.

"Lisa! I can't believe you said that!"

She looked at the others.

"Well, at least everyone approves."

"Approves?" said Rebecca. "We're definitely in favour of this one. And forgive us Selene if we're more than slightly envious."

"And", began Lisa. "I'll bet he's not just a good kisser, either!"

Selene had gasped and they all started to laugh and she couldn't help but join in.

Selene stepped closer. Indy sensed someone there, turned and smiled when he saw that it was Selene. They both smiled at each other. _He looks pretty bad, _she thought, walking over to him.

"Selene, how are you? You look real tired."

"Oh, Indy. Don't worry about me."

She touched his bandaged forehead.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, I think."

Indy touched his forehead and winced.

"Thanks for your help", he said smiling.

"Indy, you really shouldn't be out of bed."

Indy rolled his eyes.

"Typical nurse."

"Indiana!" His father appeared and he ran over to Indy and embraced him.

"Hey dad, careful", said Indy. "Think I might have a few cracked ribs."

Selene glanced at Indy sympathetically.

"Son, I'm so pleased to see you up. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm…"

"He's not okay at all", said Selene. "We need to get out of here. I'm taking you to a hospital", she said to Indy, as Henry let go of him.

"Selene. I can't. I have to get the stone", he said, as Sallah came over.

"Indy, my friend!"

"Just go easy on him", said Selene.

Sallah hugged Indy, being careful not to hurt him.

"Indy, I was worried. How are you?"

"I've been better. Right now we really need to get back to Cairo."

Indy turned to leave.

"Ah, son", said Henry. "You see, the thing is…"

Indy stopped and turned.

"What?" he sighed. "Oh great. Don't tell me. The stone is gone."

"Not exactly", said Henry.

"Okay dad, tell me."

Henry looked uneasy.

"Listen Jun...Indiana. We don't know if it's still in the temple. It could be too late. I think we should..."

Indy stopped him.

"Don't tell me. You want me to abandon the artefact and go home. Is that it?"

Before Henry could reply, Indy began to head towards the house.

"No way. I've got to find it. Besides", he paused glancing at Henry. "I'm sure that Sallah and Selene would agree with me."

"I agree with your father", said Selene.

Indy looked at Sallah and he got the feeling that he was also in agreement with them.

"Oh great!" he muttered. "Forget I said anything."

"Indy!" Selene ran after him and the others followed. His head was really throbbing now and he walked over to the stairs. Henry was the first to reach the kitchen and he followed Indy. Indy felt a wave of giddiness and as he began to climb the stairs he began to feel very dizzy. He staggered for a moment and then fell backwards and Henry who had been right behind him caught him in his arms.

"Oh son," he muttered. "Why must you be so stubborn? Well, I guess you get it from me."

Henry picked Indy up and carried him into the living room, laying him on a couch. Selene who had seen this went up to the bedroom. She picked up her medical kit and grabbed Indy's fedora and jacket. Sallah joined Henry in the lounge.

"I think we'd better get him to a hospital," said Henry.

"I am not sure if there is one near here", said Sallah.

Selene came over and glanced at Indy sympathetically.

"All right", she began. "Let's get him into the jeep."

The others nodded and Henry picked Indy up and placed him over his shoulder. They left the house and carried Indy to the jeep, placing him in the back seat with Selene. Sallah got in the drivers seat and with Henry in the passenger seat, they were ready to go. Selene rested Indy's head on her lap.

A few hours later they reached Bawiti and returned the jeep to Sallah's friend. They boarded a train to Cairo and they lay Indy down with Selene sitting next to him. Sallah and Henry sat opposite them dozing throughout the journey.

Selene loved spending time with Indy, even though at times, the world famous Archaeologist could get into some pretty dangerous situations. Even though, he could be so spontaneous at times, and she liked that very much.

Indy hadn't yet woken up and his three companions let him sleep as he looked exhausted and his injuries were still quite bad. A few hours later, just it was beginning to get dark, they got a taxi to Sallah's house, and by this time Indy had woken up and lifted his head groggily.

"Indy", said Sallah. "We are back in Cairo. My house is yours."

Indy nodded slightly and thanked him.

Henry and Sallah got out of the taxi and Selene helped Indy to stand.

He smiled wanly. "Thanks."

They helped him into the house and when Fayah saw them she ran to Indy.

"Indy. I am so pleased to see you."

"Hi, Fayah".

He sounded exhausted.

She stared at his face and gently touched it.

"You poor man. What have they done to you?" she asked sympathetically.

Indy smiled.

"It's a long story Fayah."

She led him to a chair.

"Please sit. I will fetch a doctor."

Indy held up a hand.

"No, please. I'm fine Fayah. Really."

Selene sat next to Indy.

Fayah hugged Sallah.

"And how are you, husband?" she asked.

Fayah gestured to Henry.

"Please, sit."

"I am all right my dear", replied Sallah. "He is not though", he said, gesturing to Indy who had now closed his eyes. He looked exhausted. Selene glanced over at him. God, she loved to watch him sleep. She got up and shook him awake.

"C'mon Indy. Let's get you to bed."

"Huh?"

"Indy, honey. You look exhausted."

She helped him to his feet.

"Good night son", said Henry. "You're in good hands there", he smiled.

Indy turned to them.

"Thanks for coming to get me. I really appreciate it."

Everyone nodded.

Selene helped Indy up the stairs and once in the bedroom, he sat on the bed and she switched on the lamp. Indy detached the whip from his belt undid the gunbelt which contained his holster and was about to get up when Selene took them and placed them on the dresser.

A moment later there was a knock at the door. Selene answered it and Fayah was stood in the hallway with a bowl of water and some towels. She took these, thanked Fayah and closed the door. Indy took his boots off and put them on the floor. Selene removed his shirt and helped him to lie down.

"You just can't help yourself can you, nurse?" he laughed.

"Indy", she began. "This is going to hurt."

Selene soaked a cloth into some water and ran it gently over Indy's face. Indy winced slightly and looked at her.

"Selene?"

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling? I'm pretty sure you haven't had much sleep. So, why don't you put that down and get some rest."

"Indy, I..."

"Yes?" he slowly went to sit up.

"I'll be okay. Just lie back and rest."

He did as she asked and she slowly removed the bandage from his head. The gash on his forehead was looking better and this brought back memories from when she had seen him for the very first time. His face was still badly cut and bruised and the black eye looked sore. She dabbed at his forehead with the cloth.

Indy flinched.

"Jeez woman! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I guess it must hurt."

His hazel eyes flickered.

"Yes, it hurts!"

"All right Indy", she said, putting the water and towels aside.

She looked into his eyes and she kissed him gently.

She then went into the bathroom and a few minutes later emerged, wearing a white nightdress.

"God, you're so beautiful", said Indy.

She smiled, covering Indy with the blanket. Then she sat on the edge of the bed, kissed him on the cheek and switched out the light.

"Good night Dr. Jones", she said, feeling like the luckiest girl alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Indy waited until Selene had fallen asleep. He slowly crept out from under the covers and tip-toed to the dresser. He put on his shirt and picking up his Webley and holster, put the gun belt round his waist and then attached the whip to his belt. He felt pretty bad but was determined to get the stone.

Slowly, he opened the bedroom door and glanced over at Selene. She looked so beautiful as the moonlight shone in through the room.

He walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him. His head ached, but he pressed on. Quietly, he began to walk down the stairs. He headed to the living room to get his jacket and fedora. He entered the room and went to get them when he noticed a figure sat there. The person switched on the lamp.

"Sallah", said Indy, slowly putting on his leather jacket, wincing as he did.

"Indy, I thought that you might try something like this", he said, as Indy placed the fedora on his head.

"Indy, it is very dangerous, my friend. If you don't mind me saying so, you are not in the best..."

Indy held up a hand.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry Sallah but I have to go."

Sallah stood up and sighed.

"All right, my friend. Please go ahead. But on one condition."

Indy sighed.

"And what's that?"

"I come with you. If you leave without me you leave me no choice but to wake your father and Selene."

Indy sighed again.

"Okay."

They sneaked out of the house like a couple of kids. Sallah got in the drivers seat of the jeep and Indy took the passenger side.

"You know," began Sallah. "Henry and Selene will not be pleased."

"Yeah, I know."

A while later they arrived at the Temple of the Phoenix. It was a huge and grand temple, and covered with several hieroglyphics. A bird's squawk pierced the air above them. Both men got out of the jeep and walked over to the entrance. Sallah lit a torch and passed it to Indy and Indy took it from him. Sallah pushed one of the doors open and it creaked slightly. As they entered the temple, they noticed that the corridor very dark. They reached the end of the corridor, and came to a room. The floor was covered with sand, and hieroglyphics surrounded the walls, and the walls were lit by flaming torches. In the centre of the room was a great alter where the stone had originally been kept. Sallah walked over to the far end of the room and felt along the walls for a door. A while later he saw an opening and pulled some stones out. Indy set the torch down and helped him. Indy gasped. His head was spinning.

"Are you all right Indy?"

"Yeah. C'mon. Let's do this."

A few minutes later, they had made an opening and Sallah was about to step into the room ahead when Indy stopped him.

"Wait." He picked up a large stone and threw it down the corridor.

Two bladed pendulums swung in opposite directions from left to right. Indy and Sallah looked at each other.

"Wonderful", said Indy. "That's just great!"

"What now, my friend?"

Indy unhitched his whip and Sallah dare not move and gave Indy the silence he needed for him to concentrate. Indy waited for the right moment and then cracked the whip, striking the front of one of the blades. The end of the whip hit the other blade with a clang and both blades hit each other and stopped.

Sallah looked at Indy and smiled.

"That was very impressive, Indy."

Indy smiled.

"Thanks, but I get the feeling that it isn't over yet", he said, slowly stepping onto the path ahead.

He grabbed a few stones and put these in the pocket of his jacket. He lowered himself onto the ground, wincing as he did, and crawled underneath the blades and Sallah followed. He momentarily threw stones ahead of him. Nothing happened. Indy and Sallah reached the end of the corridor and it bended to the right. They rounded the corner and a great room stood before them. They both gasped in awe. Then it began. The sound of rumbling vibrated through the room and blades bigger than the last ones swung, making a loud swishing noise as they did. Various other objects flew around the room. Great spears and spiked implements whooshed through the air.

"Okay", said Indy. "Selene and dad are gonna kill us!"

"Indy, I get the feeling that this will kill us first."

Indy nodded.

"I get the feeling that..." he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw something.

"Indy." Sallah was confused. "What is it?"

Indy pointed to the end of the room.

"Up there."

At the top right hand of the room was a ledge and various cogs and machinery were moving round and round.

"But how are we going to...?"

Sallah turned to his friend but Indy was already one step ahead of him. He walked over to the left wall and spotted a piton sticking out. He unhitched the whip, swung his wrist back, then forward in the air and the whip wrapped round the piton. Indy then tugged at it to test its strength. He started to climb up the whip and used the wall to support his feet. Sallah stared up at Indy in admiration and smiled. He was always amazed how Indy could improvise in situations, wondering where half the time he managed to find the energy and stamina.

"Are you all right Indy?"

Indy gasped as he reached the ledge, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Yeah", he huffed. "I'm okay!"

Indy stood on the ledge, releasing the end of the whip. He carefully turned around.

"Great", he muttered.

Ahead of him were an assortment of blades, whooshing through the air. He spotted a stone beam on the ceiling. He had to time this just right. He tried to concentrate as the noise from the blades made it very difficult. He cracked the whip and it wrapped round the ceiling beam. He gasped. _Go_, he thought. He did a running jump and swung out from the ledge. He swung over to the other side narrowly missing the blades. The whip unravelled and fell to the floor and Indy almost fell as well.

"Indy!" yelled Sallah.

But Indy didn't fall. He had grabbed hold of the ledge and slowly pulled himself up, gasping for breath.

"I'm okay", he yelled. Slowly, he walked over to the machinery and cogs, gently touching his ribs and winced. He carefully pulled out one of the cogs and almost immediately, everything stopped dead.

"That's it!" yelled Sallah, gingerly crawling under the various blades and weapons. Indy scaled the wall and there were a few gaps for his hands and feet. He crawled down the wall and then jumped onto the ground. Sallah opened a door and the room was lit by a few torches on the walls. There, in the centre of the room was a pillar and on top was a big stone.

The Benben stone.

"It's here", said Sallah.

"It's bigger than I thought", said Indy. "Okay. I guess it _was_ a good idea for you to come with me," he smiled.

"How are we going to get it down?" asked Sallah.

Indy spotted a block and Sallah helped him to push it next to the pillar. The two Archaeologists climbed onto the block and took a side each and lifted the stone. It seemed to glow silvery-blue as they touched it.

"Did you feel that?" asked Indy.

"Yes", replied Sallah. "It felt slightly tingly."

They both stepped back and rested the stone on the block, climbing back down to the floor. Together, they carried the stone to the next room. The blades and weapons were still stationery. They walked through and reached the corridor, pushing the stone ahead and crawling underneath and then carried the stone to the jeep. It was still dark and they put the stone in the jeep and covered it with a sheet. Then Indy realized something.

"Oh great!"

"Indy, what is it?"

"I've left my whip in there. I have to get it."

"Indy you can't. What if..."

"Sallah, wait here for me..."

"But Indy..."

Indy turned to Sallah and smiled.

"Trust me."

Before Sallah could protest Indy raced through the entrance. He reached the second room and was just about to crawl across the floor when he heard a creaking sound. He looked up and saw pendulum blades. _What the hell?!? _

Indy waited and then did a forward roll and moved just as a spike came down and stuck in the ground. He crawled over to the whip, grabbed it, and attached it to his belt.

_Okay Jones, now let's get the hell out of here._ As he started his decent back, a swinging blade narrowly missed him and as he ran forward he ducked just in time as a spear flew through the air. He ran out of the room and ran through the entrance.

"Hey Sallah, I've..."

Sallah was on his knees and two Arabic men were pointing a gun at him.

"Ah, Dr. Jones I believe."

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, his voice angry. He was too tired to play games.

"I think you know."

"But I don't have it", he said in a quiet voice.

He lunged at the first man, knocking the gun out of his hand. The second man hit Indy in the face.

"That was not wise", said Indy.

Before he could say anything else, Indy reached for whip and cracked it, pulling the gun out of his hand. The man yelled in pain as Indy grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, lifting him up a couple of inches off of the floor. Sallah got up and smiled.

"Ashraf put you up to this?" he yelled, his temper rising.

The man nodded.

"Well, you go back to him and you tell him, if I see the son of a bitch again, I'll kill him. You got that?"

Indy pushed the man to the floor and the man ran off, terrified.

"You okay, Sallah?" he asked.

"Yes. Indy, you made it, and you got the stone!"

"Sallah, we got the stone. C'mon, let's get back. If they find out we've gone they'll worry."

They drove back to Sallah's house and Indy leaned back in his seat. His life was often filled with searching in old temples filled with ancient booby traps and despite the danger, he loved the adrenaline rush that came with it. They got out of the jeep and crept quietly into the house and Sallah planned on retiring for the evening.

"Indy. Are you glad that I joined you?"

"Yes Sallah. I am."

"Good night my friend."

Indy nodded taking off his hat. They had put the stone on the table next to the couch. Indy sat down, took out his glasses and put them on. He looked at the stone, studying it. It seemed to have some kind of markings on it, which he couldn't identify. He sat back and rubbed his eyes. He would just sit here for a moment and then go up and join Selene. He could imagine her and his father getting angry and him and Sallah, but he didn't care. He had the Benben stone and it was going to be displayed in Cairo museum.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was morning. Selene gradually woke up. She remembered last night and she smiled. She thought it was funny how Indy got so tense when she tried to treat his injuries. She rolled over in bed and her smile faded.

Indy.

Gone.

_Oh no._ Her mind raced. _Where is he?_ _Please don't let him be in a room somewhere being beaten by the bad guys._ She just couldn't take it right now.

She got up and went downstairs and when she entered the room, he smiled. Indy was sat, slumped on the couch asleep and dressed in his usual attire of pants and khaki shirt and leather jacket. The holster and whip were attached to his belt. He was wearing his glasses, which enhanced his good looks. She smiled, admiring his handsome features. At first she was so happy to see him that she only just noticed the artefact sat on the table. Her jaw dropped. _Wow!_ she thought. _But how?_ She sat on the sofa next to him. She wanted to wake him but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She could never quite work out what it was that she loved about watching him sleep. He always seemed to look so boyish and innocent. Memories of the talk with her girlfriends came to mind and she smiled.

"_You're going out with Professor Jones? Ooh, lucky!" _

"_God, he's so handsome." _

"_Ooh. I think he's a dreamboat." _

Just then, Henry came into the room. He was dressed and his eyes lit up.

His son. The stone!

"Indiana!" he boomed. "Son, you did it!"

Indy suddenly jumped awake.

Selene giggled. _Oh well, he couldn't stay sleeping forever! _

"Uhh, what?"

Indy glanced around and for a moment he was disorientated.

"Indy!" Selene put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Indy, you look really tired", she said, concern in her voice.

"You got the stone!" said Selene.

"Well done, boy!" said Henry.

Indy smiled.

"But, I..."

"You did it!" Selene kissed him again.

"The thing is..."

"My God. It can go in the museum now", said Henry, his eyes lighting up.

"Guys", said Indy.

"Oh, Indy. You're fantastic!" she kissed him.

Sallah walked into the room.

"Sallah, tell them. I didn't get the stone by myself. Tell them..."

"Indy, my friend", Sallah feigned surprise. "Would you ask your friend to lie?"

"But..."

"Just joking, my friends. We got it last night", said Sallah.

"I see", said Selene, standing up.

"What were you thinking?" asked Henry.

"Here it comes," said Indy looking at Sallah.

"Indy. You didn't wait! What if I'd woken up in the night and found you missing. I would have been very worried!"

"Hey, a second ago you were saying how great I was", he said, jokingly.

She smiled.

"Oh Indy. Honey, I'm not being funny, but..."

Fayah entered the room.

"What is this? You got it!?"

"Oh, hi Fayah. Yeah, me and Sallah got it last night."

Fayah pursed her lips and looked at Sallah. She yelled something to him in Arabic.

Henry just looked at them. Indy, who understood Arabic though looked between Sallah and Fayah and started to laugh.

Selene touched his arm.

"Indy. What are they saying?"

"I was worried about you", he translated.

"But Fayah, Honey"

"Don't you call me honey!"

Selene and Henry roared with laughter.

Later, when she had calmed down, Fayah prepared breakfast and brought it out to the others who were sat on the veranda which looked out over the bustling city of Cairo.

Indy glanced across at Selene and smiled. She was wearing a red summer dress and her red hair tumbled down her back. _God, she's so beautiful, _he thought. She caught him smiling across at her and she smiled back. Indy's face had begun to heal and was looking much better. He still had a black eye. He flashed a smile at her. Her heart leapt. He was so handsome.

Fayah sat down at the table.

"Thank you Fayah for breakfast", said Henry.

"You are very welcome Henry."

Henry glanced at Indy and was glad to see that he was better.

"So, son. Do I take it that we can take the stone to the museum now?"

"Yeah", said Indy, between bites of delicious food. "Our flight doesn't leave until late tonight, so we can take our time today."

Henry nodded.

After breakfast, Sallah called the museum and was told to bring the stone to them later that evening when the museum was closed. They planned to take the stone over at about six O'clock. Sallah gave Henry a tour around Cairo and left Indy and Selene to spend some time together. Indy took Selene to the best places in the city.

"Indy", she began, as they walked down one of the streets. "You have a very good knowledge of the city."

He smiled.

"Well, I've spent a lot of time in Cairo. Got a lot of fond memories of the city."

"I know. Sallah told me about an artefact you went after a few years ago."

"Yeah?"

"From what he tells me, the Ark is a beautiful and mysterious object."

"Yes it was."

"You really have gone after some incredibly important artefacts, Indy. But from what I gather, you're not the most luckiest Archaeologist either."

Indy sighed and nodded tiredly.

"Are you okay Indy? Perhaps we should go back", she suggested.

He looked at her.

"No I'm fine, really. Just a bit tired", he yawned. "Besides, there's still things I want to show you."

"Where is it now?"

"What?"

"The Ark?"

"Oh, that. Knowing the government, it's probably in a warehouse somewhere."

"I see. When we were in China I remember you telling me that you don't always get to display your finds. I imagine that it can be quite frustrating sometimes."

"It can be, but that's the thing about archaeology. You're never guaranteed that you'll get to take all your finds home."

It was now early evening.

"We'd better think about getting back soon", said Selene.

"I know". Indy stood up. "But first..." he took her hand and she followed him.

"C'mon."

He led her to a secluded sand dune and he sat down and gently pulled Selene down with him. She sat in front of him and he put his arms around her and kissed her on the neck. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Not long now", he said.

She opened her eyes.

"Until what, Indy?"

"You'll see."

A few moments later the sun began to set. Selene stared at the sky in awe.

"It's so beautiful."

"So are you", said Indy, kissing her cheek.

"Oh Indy. I can't believe it. I'm here in his wonderful country with you. It's fantastic. Of course, it's been hard work, but I'm beginning to get used to it. Are things always like this in your life?"

"Oh yeah. This is tame compared to some adventures."

She chuckled.

"You sound happy."

"I am. I'm very lucky to be going out with someone like you. Everyone I've spoken to seems to think so."

"What's this?" asked Indy suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing."

"Selene! What have you been saying about me?"

"Well, some of my girlfriends were asking if I was dating anyone."

"And what did you tell them? That you're dating an archaeology professor who gets shot at by bad guys?"

"I just told them that I was dating, well, let's just say that they were very complimentary."

Indy rolled his eyes.

"Great", he said, feeling paranoid.

"Yes. Some of them think that you're really nice..."

"Nice! Aw, I don't believe it! Why do I have to be nice?"

"All right. Cute then."

"Hmm, better I suppose."

They both laughed.

It was just approaching six O'clock. Indy, Selene, Sallah and Henry headed to Cairo Museum with the Benben stone, which was wrapped in a sheet. Sallah parked the jeep and they got out and he and Indy carried the stone toward the entrance and Selene and Henry followed. Out of nowhere, two men dressed in dark clothes grabbed the stone from Indy and Sallah. Selene yelled as the stone fell on the grass. One of the men attacked Indy and the other went for Sallah, wrestling him to the ground. Indy's assassin was quick and just as the archaeologist was about to throw a punch, the man grabbed him and hit him repeatedly in the face. Henry went for the assassin, and was pushed to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Then a familiar figure appeared before them. It was Ashraf.

"Ah, Jones. I'd wondered where you had gotten to", he said as the assassin pinned Indy's arms behind his back. Ashraf strode over to Indy and punched him in the stomach. Indy wheezed. Ashraf hit him in the face and he was knocked to the floor.

"No!" yelled Selene, lunging at Ashraf. He pushed her away and she hit her head on the stone entrance and blacked out.

"No", yelled Indy. "Son of a bitch!"

Indy rose to his feet, feeling very dizzy. Henry and Sallah lay on the floor, Sallah beaten badly. Selene was unconscious.

Ashraf called the assassins over and they went to pick up the stone. Indy tried to stop them but one of the men grabbed him and other hit him with such force that he fell back onto the ground. The men then grabbed the stone and left with Ashraf. Henry was having some trouble getting up but he managed it and helped Sallah up. He was just about to help Indy but the Archaeologist had managed to stand on his own, and raced over to Selene. She was slumped on the grass and was still unconscious, blood running down her forehead.

"My God", said Henry.

Indy looked desperately at Sallah.

"Sallah, is there a hospital nearby?"

"Yes my friend", he replied. "It is a few minutes walk from here."

Indy picked up Selene in his arms, her arms and legs flailing like a limp rag doll.

"Dad, Sallah. You both okay?" he asked.

"Fine son. Don't worry about us. Take care of her."

Sallah began to walk and Indy and Henry followed. A few minutes later they arrived at a hospital. Indy strode in carrying Selene and called a doctor over.

"Please. There's been an accident. She needs immediate medical attention", he said in Arabic.

The doctor called over a couple of interims who put Selene on a stretcher and wheeled her to a room.

They followed and Henry put an arm on Indy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry son."

"It's okay dad."

"Indy. If there is anything that I can do..." began Sallah.

Indy turned to him.

"I know and thanks", he said as he entered the room and Henry and Sallah sat down outside.

They drew the curtains round the bed and changed Selene's clothes while Indy sat down in a chair. He rubbed his head, which really hurt and he was bleeding. He hated the fact that he was not able to stop Ashraf from pushing Selene. If only he could have...

The same doctor came into the room.

"Can I have the lady's name?"

"Selene Rogers."

"And yours?"

"Indiana Jones."

"Dr. Jones. I realize that now is not the time, but it is a great pleasure to have you back in our wonderful city."

"That's very kind. Thank you."

"We're just getting Ms Rogers settling in then I'm going to find out what is going on."

"That's fine.

"Dr. Jones. Do you require any medical attention?"

"I'll be fine. It's just few cuts."

The doctor nodded and left him. A few minutes later a nurse came in.

"Dr. Jones?"

"Yes?"

"Please come with me. You need some treatment."

"But..."

She took him by the arm.

"But, I didn't ask for any treat..."

He saw his father sat down with Sallah and smiled, slightly confused.

"Your father insisted on it."

Indy looked at Henry. Henry looked back and couldn't help but laugh. Sallah laughed with him.

"I see."

Indy glared at his father.

_Dad! _

She took him to a room and asked him to lie down. She began to treat his injuries and cleaned his face with a damp cloth.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

"What. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"You have the most wonderful eyes that I've ever seen."

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

A few minutes later after the nurse had finished, Indy sat up.

"Thanks for your help", he said, standing up. "But right now I really need to see my girlfriend."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend. Shame" she teased.

Indy smiled and was about to leave the room.

"Dr. Jones. She's very lucky..."

Indy left the room.

"...because you're really quite a looker!"

Her voice echoed down the corridor.

Henry and Sallah were smiling. Indy glared at Henry.

"Don't even think it", he said, going to Selene's door.

The nurses were still settling her in. They beckoned Indy to come in and he sat on a chair and rubbed his eyes. He had not had much sleep over the last few days and he was beginning to feel it. Indy pushed his tiredness aside and a nurse came over to him.

"Dr. Jones. You may see her now."

They opened the curtain and Selene was led down asleep. She was dressed in a white gown and there was a bandage around her head. The doctor came in.

"Dr. Jones. Ms Rogers has bad concussion and I'd like to keep her in for a few days."

Indy nodded.

"She has rather a lot of cuts and bruises and will no doubt be feeling it when she wakes up."

Indy thanked him.

The doctor left the room and Indy sat down in a chair next to Selene's bedside and Henry and Sallah entered the room.

"Indy. I'm very sorry about this", said Sallah. "I cannot tell you..."

"Sallah, it's okay. It's no-one's fault."

Indy looked at Henry. He looked exhausted.

"Dad. Why don't you sit down and rest?"

Henry nodded.

"Yes, my boy. I think I will."

"Indy. There is nothing that you can do until she wakes. Why don't you come back to my house and get some rest. We can come back tomorrow."

"Thanks Sallah, but no. I really want to stay here. There have been so many times when I have been unwell she cared for me. I'm returning the favour."

"All right my friend. We will leave now and return in the morning. Please call me if there is anything we can do or indeed, there is anything you need."

Henry stood up and clasped Indy's shoulder.

"Son. Can I help at all?"

"It's okay dad. I think she's in the best place."

Henry went to leave.

"Indiana."

"Yes, dad?"

"She cares a great deal about you, you know."

Indy blinked.

"I know."

Henry nodded.

"See you tomorrow then, son."

Indy stayed with Selene and a few hours later she woke up and Indy scrambled to his feet.

"Selene. Oh, honey." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so glad that you're awake."

"Indy. What happened? Your face. Are you all right?"

"Hey", he soothed, caressing her cheek. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart."

Indy left the room and called a nurse. The nurse came followed by the doctor.

"What's going on?" asked Selene.

"Ms Rogers. You're suffering from heavy concussion. Apparently someone pushed you and you fell, hitting your head on stone."

"Hmm, I vaguely remember. It's a bit fuzzy, though."

"Don't worry. Your memory will come back in a few days. Until then, I would like to keep you in here for a while."

"I see."

The doctor and nurse left the room.

"Indy. What about the artefact that you were searching for?"

"The Benben stone."

"Yes, that's it. Well, did you get it?"

"Myself and Sallah got it, but it was taken."

"I'm sorry. Indy. Are you going to get it again?"

"No. Not any more. Besides I don't know where it is now."

"Indy."

"Hey", he soothed. "Don't worry about it. In a few days we'll be back in the States."

"A few days? Why not tomorrow?"

"Ms Rogers. I really don't think that you're in any condition to..."

A wave of pain went through her and Selene winced. And moments later, fell back to sleep.

Indy kissed her on the forehead and quietly left the room and he then left the hospital and began to walk into the town. It was dark now and the streets were bustling with activity. He saw some beautiful flowers, which he knew Selene would love and he paid the vendor. He was about to return to the hospital when a familiar young lady ran over to him. It was Qena. She seemed very happy to see him.

"Indy. What happened? Oh, honey. You look exhausted!"

He told her about the past few day's events.

"Selene is in hospital? Oh no! So you were getting her flowers?"

"Yeah."

"That's really sweet."

She looked upset.

"Are you okay Qena?"

"Well, yeah. Okay, here's the thing. I have to admit I'm really envious of Selene."

"I see."

She looked into his eyes.

"I should have told you sooner Indy, but I have a crush on you."

He didn't flinch.

"Qena. I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Something about the way you threw your arms around me at Sallah's house."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's okay. You didn't."

"I think you're really nice.

Indy rolled his eyes. _Great! _

"You're smart and funny and you have a wonderful sense of humour. I think you're great."

Indy's mouth opened but no words came out.

"Qena, I'm… flattered, really I am. But, well, I..."

"I know. You're going out with Selene. I understand."

She stepped back slightly.

"I've got to go now. She's lucky you know."

Before Indy could say anything Qena kissed him on the cheek and ran off smiling. She disappeared into the crowd. Indy stood still for a moment, glanced at the sights around him, smiled and then returned to the hospital. He walked into the building holding the flowers. As he approached Selene's room, he saw a nurse. She smiled.

"Hi."

"For me? You're too kind?" she joked. "I'll put these in water for you."

"Thanks."

She took the flowers and Indy went into the room. Selene was still sleeping and the nurse set the vase of flowers on the windowsill.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just tired", he told her.

"Yes, you look very fatigued."

She left the room and Indy eased himself into the chair. He was exhausted. He and really wanted to get a good night's sleep in a big, soft bed, but he wanted to stay with Selene more. He closed his eyes and fought from going to sleep. A while later when he could no longer stay awake he instantly fell asleep.

A nurse came in to check on Selene and smiled when she saw Indy asleep. She saw another nurse and motioned for her to come over.

"You've got to see this."

The nurse went over to her and glanced in the room.

"Ah, I love watching men sleep."

"Yes, especially one as good looking as that one."

"Yeah, I saw your eyes light up when he walked over to you with those flowers."

They both sighed.

The next evening, Selene woke up. Her head was hurting and she wondered where Indy was. She glanced over and saw him sat on a chair, asleep and smiled. Then she noticed the flowers. _Flowers. He bought me flowers! Ah, sweet man._

"Indy", she gently called.

Nothing.

"Indy", she called slightly louder now.

No response.

"Inddddyy!"

He jumped awake.

"Huh."

He glanced around, smiled and jumped from the chair when he saw that Selene was awake. He gently hugged her.

"Selene. Sweetheart, how do you feel?"

"Better", she told him.

"Thank you", she said.

"For what?"

"Those beautiful flowers, of course."

"Well, I had to get you something. It's tradition."

"Indy, you look terrible."

"Gee, thanks."

"You haven't had any sleep, have you?" she asked.

"Well. I caught a bit..."

"Indy. I really appreciate you staying with me, but I'll be all right, really. Go to Sallah's and come back tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Who's the nurse here?"

"Um, Selene we're already 'in' tomorrow."

"I've been here for a day?"

"Yeah. The doctor said you can leave now, but you need to take it easy."

After Selene had gotten dressed, Indy had gone out and came back a few minutes later. Despite that fact that she had slept, she still looked and felt exhausted.

"C'mon", said Indy, helping her to walk. "Let's get you back to Sallah's."

She stumbled slightly.

"Selene..."

She held up a hand.

"I'll be fine Indy."

Before she could protest, Indy picked her up in his arms and walked out of the hospital.

"Indy, what are you doing? Practicing for our wedding day?" she laughed.

Indy was so stunned, he nearly dropped her.

"Just kidding!"

"Selene! You're as bad as Marcus. That reminds me. I haven't had a chance to call him yet."

Indy carried her to the entrance and Selene was surprised by what she saw. Before her stood a horse and carriage.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Indy, I... it's great!"

He helped her into the carriage and they both sat down. Indy glanced upwards and noticed that hundreds of stars filled the night sky. Indy spoke to the driver in Arabic and the horse pulled them forward. Selene smiled.

"I think it's fantastic how well you speak Arabic, well, any language really."

He smiled.

"It's just practice, really."

The driver commented on how beautiful the night sky was.

Indy replied to him in Arabic.

"What did he say?" asked Selene.

Indy told her.

"And what did you reply?"

"I said that you were far more beautiful than any star I'd ever seen."

Selene couldn't help herself. She put her arms around Indy and kissed him passionately. As she drew away, Indy gasped.

"So I take it you liked this idea?"

"Absolutely."

A while later they arrived at Sallah's house. Indy helped Selene out of the carriage and paid the driver.

"Shukran", said the driver. _Thank you. _

Sallah and Fayah were outside, waiting.

"Selene! Indy! How are you both?" asked Fayah.

"My friends, I am so pleased you're here!" he exclaimed.

Henry came out and walked over to them.

"Indiana. Selene. My God, you both look exhausted."

"How are you, dad?"

"Don't worry about me boy, I'm fine."

"Let's get you inside", said Sallah.

They entered the house and once inside, Indy and Selene crashed down on the couch. Fayah poured them some drinks and they gratefully accepted. Fayah then excused herself and went upstairs.

"You both need sleep", said Sallah.

"Indy especially needs sleep. He rarely left my side when I was at the hospital and I don't think he's slept for about three days."

Indy stood up.

"Selene, I'll be right back."

Indy went upstairs and walked into the bathroom. Fayah was already there, running a bath for Selene.

"Ah, Indy. Great minds think alike. For Selene, yes?"

Indy nodded.

A few minutes later Indy and Fayah went downstairs.

"C'mon", said Indy, taking Selene's hand and gently pulling her up from the couch.

"Bed."

She yawned.

"Maybe I'll just take a shower."

"Oh, all right."

She got up and wished everyone goodnight. She followed Indy up the stairs. She was about to go into the bedroom.

"Honey, you look exhausted", said Indy. "Why don't you..." he pushed the bathroom door open. "...take a nice long bath."

She smiled and stepped into the room. A bath had been run and the room was scented with jasmine and rose. Several candles were lit and surrounded the bath.

"Indy..."

"Well, are you just gonna stand there, or..."

She turned to him and put her arms around him, hugging him gently.

"Thank you."

"It was Fayah's idea as well. Besides, you've looked after me so many times, I've forgotten."

"I know."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll leave you it."

He closed the door and went to the bedroom. Selene took off her clothes and put these in the hallway. Indy took of his hat and put it on the dresser; took of his jacket, holster belt and whip, also placing these on the dresser. He sat down on the bed and glanced in the mirror. His exhausted reflection stared back at him. "Great", he muttered feeling fit to collapse.

There was a knock at the door. It was Fayah.

"Indy, let me take your clothes and I will do some laundry for you both."

"That's very kind Fayah, but I don't have anything to..."

She opened the airing cupboard and handed him a white garment. He unfolded it. It was a white nightshirt, similar to a galabeyo.

"Thanks."

"Oh, something also for Selene", she handed a white nightdress to Indy.

"Now be sure not to mix them up or you may get some unusual looks in the morning."

Indy laughed.

"I'll remember that."

He could hear Selene's laughter. Fayah went downstairs. Indy knocked on the bathroom door and entered.

"And what's so funny?"

"Just trying to imagine you..."

He looked at her.

"I get the idea!"

"Shame. You'd probably look real cute, Jones!"

He went over and gently splashed her.

"Just watch it, nurse!"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll think of something."

He then left the room, leaving her to soak in her bath.

Selene leaned her head back, letting the hot water drift over her. She sighed. Spending time with Indy could be, at times quite exhilarating, but also had its share of dangers.

Some time later, Selene got out of the bath and dried herself off with a big fluffy towel. She then changed into the nightdress, laughing as she did. She went into the bedroom and Indy was sat on the bed, dressed not in his usual attire but wearing a galabeyo.

"Oh Indy. You look very Egyptian. Still very handsome."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

They both got into bed and switched off the light.

"Selene, how are you feeling?"

"Better. My head still hurts, though. Indy, are you sure about this?"

"About what?"

"The stone. Do you really want to let it go?"

"No-one knows where it is", he said. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'm sorry things didn't go to plan, but..."

"Indy, I've really enjoyed this adventure. It's been so much fun, despite what happened."

"I'm glad you think so."

They both lapsed into a deep, restful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two days later

Late morning

Indy woke up. He could hear the laughter of children coming from outside and it took him a while to realize where he was. His eyes slowly scanned the room and he gradually realized that he was in Sallah's house. He remembered now. They had the stone and Selene had been badly hurt and he had taken her to the hospital. Two days later they had returned to Sallah's house.

He wondered where was Selene was. He got up and still felt tired but much better than he had at the hospital. He was still dressed in the galabeyo that Fayah had leant him. He glanced over at the dressing table where his fedora, jacket and weapons were. Next to these were his clothes, freshly washed and pressed in a neat bundle. He opened the door and walked through the corridor and down the stairs. As he approached the living room he could hear voices. Selene, Sallah, Henry and Fayah were all talking. He entered the room and Selene bounded over to him and hugged him with such force he nearly fell over.

"Indy!"

She was wearing a white dress, which showed off her deep tan.

"Selene. How are you feeling? Well, I'm guessing you're better seeing as you're out of bed."

"Yes, I am thanks. And how are you Indy?"

"Better. How long was I asleep for?"

"Oh, for about two days", said Henry, who got up and put a hand on Indy's shoulder.

"You look better, son. Have you looked in the mirror, though? You really need a shave."

Indy ran a hand over his beard.

"I see what you mean."

He returned upstairs to take a shower. He was really pleased to see that Selene was up and about. She looked much better. He was upset about the Benben stone but conceded that it was now lost. He could imagine the scene back at the museum.

"_Marcus, I had it. It was there and I lost it." _

"_Indy, we've been through this before. It doesn't ma__tter. I'm sure that the next artefact you go in search for will be a success." _

"_I sure hope so." _

After showering he shaved, then dressed in his usual clothes consisting of pants and khaki shirt. He picked up his jacket, fedora, Webley and whip and joined the others downstairs. Selene did a double take when she saw Indy enter the room. She smiled.

"What?" he asked.

She went over to him and ran a hand over his cheek.

"Well, this is different. So smooth. You look really different, Indy."

She kissed him.

"Mmm. It's nice, but, well, in some ways I prefer, you know..."

"I know."

"Honestly", said Henry. "You two, it's well. It's great to see my son, well..."

He couldn't quite get the words out.

"Yes, dad?" asked Selene in a serious voice.

"My God! What in heaven's name?" his voice trailed off.

Selene began to laugh and Indy was already laughing.

Sallah smiled and walked over to Indy.

"Indy. I must speak with you."

They went out and sat on the veranda. Fayah brought them drinks.

"Indy, you're looking well."

"Thank you Fayah."

She left them.

"Indy, I have some news."

"What is it? Oh wait, I really need to call Marcus."

"I called him yesterday and told him everything."

"I see. Sorry Sallah, you were saying?"

"The day after you returned from the hospital I visited Hishep. Indy, if you still want the stone it is now in the Red Sea Mountains."

Indy thought a moment.

"I see."

"But, my friend. If you don't mind me saying so, you don't seem very interested."

"Well, the thing is, uh look, Sallah. I'm sorry. I've made up my mind to leave it. Selene got hurt and..."

Indy glanced down in the street and saw Selene talking hotly with a camel vendor. Sallah looked at what had caught Indy's attention. The vendor was getting nasty now, shouting at Selene and pushing her. Indy was just about to go down there when Selene slapped the vendor across the face, hard. The Arab yelled in surprise and took off.

Indy looked at Sallah and smiled.

"You were saying?"

A few hours later Indy, Henry, Selene and Sallah left Cairo and took a train to El Soweis or Suez as it was more commonly known as.

"Hey Indy", began Selene as they boarded the train. "I thought you were going to leave it."

"Well, I saw the way you handled the situation with that camel vendor."

She smiled.

"I'm sorry, he upset me."

"Remind me never to upset you."

A few hours later they arrived in Suez and it was now beginning to get dark. Selene glanced up at the sky, which was an inky blue colour and was filled with hundreds of stars. They had booked some places on a cruise ship and planned to get off at Hurghada and take camels to Sahra Esh Sharqyia. Sallah and Henry shared a room and Indy and Selene shared another. After dinner, Henry retired for the evening and Sallah was engrossed in a poker game that was taking place. Indy and Selene were outside leaning against the railings, gazing out towards the stars.

Indy slipped an arm around Selene's waist.

"I'm real glad you're okay", said Indy.

"So am I. I don't really remember much of it."

"I'm sorry. I tried to..."

"Hey Indy, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. You did what you could."

A figure somehow came out of nowhere and snuck up behind Indy and grabbed him. Selene screamed. It was a man, dressed in black clothes and a black cloak. An assassin. Indy pushed Selene out of the way to protect her and mentally cursed himself for leaving his Webley and whip in the cabin. The man threw a punch, which connected with Indy's jaw. Indy threw a punch but the man ducked and grabbed Indy by the collar. Indy tried to push the man overboard and as he did the man grabbed him and pulled him over the side. Selene screamed and Indy and the man landed in the water with a loud splash and began to thrashed about in the water. Selene ran to get help. She ran to the other end of the ship and saw Sallah. He and another man got up out of their seats and followed her. She ran over to the rail.

Nothing.

No sign of anyone.

_Oh no. Indy._ She put her hands over her face. _Oh, I can't bear it, _she thought.

"I hear something", said Sallah.

"He was right here", she cried. "He's..."

Footsteps.

"Selene."

She smiled slowly and looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

Soaked through and dripping wet stood Indy. He smiled and blood oozed from a deep cut on his lower lip.

She ran to him.

"Indy!" Selene threw her arms around him. Sallah and the other man left them alone. Selene drew away.

"Oh Indy. I thought, I thought I'd lost you!"

"Don't worry. You won't lose me. I'm pretty hard to get rid of."

She kissed him.

"Come on Indy", she said taking his hand. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

He followed her to their cabin. She opened the door and switched on a lamp. Indy followed and closed the door. Despite the warm evening, he shivered. She felt his forehead.

"No, you're okay."

"I knew there had to be advantages to dating a nurse", he said, smiling.

She took him over to the bed and he sat down. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to one side. There were a few new cuts on his chest.

"Who was that guy?" she asked, pouring iodine on a cloth and gently dabbing at his chest.

"Ow!"

She dabbed at his lower lip.

"Hey!"

"God, Indy. I've never known anyone to squirm like you do. You're worse than any of my patients."

"Yeah?"

He sneezed.

"Oh great!"

She took his head in her hands.

"I'll tell you something though. You're definitely the most handsome patient I've ever had."

"Oh, honey!"

He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately and they fell back onto the bed.

They had made love into the early hours of the morning and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Selene woke up and looked over at Indy. She loved the way he was so gently but yet so strong. He opened his eyes and she smiled.

"Okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I am."

She touched his cheek and glanced into his eyes. She loved the different colours of his eyes, green, blue and brown with flecks of coppery gold.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

He smiled.

"Fantastic."

"No, I don't mean that..."

"I'm tired. My back hurts and I could really do with a massage", he said, smiling.

"All right. Lie on your front."

"Selene. I was kidding."

"Go on."

He turned round. She looked at his broad, toned back and shoulders and smiled. She began to massage, using slow, long movements with her hands.

"Mmm", he sighed.

"Feels good?"

"Yeah."

She stroked the back of his head with her hand.

"That feels good too."

"Honey, perhaps you need a holiday, or should I say a vacation."

"Hmm, that would be nice."

He drifted off to sleep at the thought.

The next morning, Selene woke up and Indy was led on his stomach asleep. She got up and got dressed and then met Sallah and Henry for breakfast.

"How is Indy?" asked Sallah.

"He's a bit tired. Still sleeping."

"Well, I can't say I blame him." said Henry.

Indy woke up just as Selene came into the room carrying a tray with breakfast on.

"Morning Indy."

He flashed a smile at her.

"Hi. Is that for me?"

"It is."

"Aw Selene, you're too good. Thanks, sweetheart."

"You're welcome."

After breakfast, Indy showered, changed and met up with the others.

"Well, you decided to get up, then", teased Henry.

Indy yawned.

"Did you have a late night?" asked Sallah.

Indy glanced at Selene and smiled.

"Yeah."

Selene blushed.

Later that afternoon, they departed from the ship and got off at Hurghada. There, they bought four camels and headed for Sahra Esh Sharqiya. The sun was now at its hottest and Selene was flagging slightly.

"How do you get used to this heat?" she asked them.

"Well," said Sallah. "I am used to the climate as I am Egyptian. Indy has spent many years travelling abroad so he is also used to it."

"So have I", said Henry. "But not to extent that my son has."

"So I've heard", said Selene, drinking water from a canteen.

Some hours later they came to a village.

"We are not far now," said Sallah.

A villager approached them.

"Hello", he greeted them in Arabic.

Indy and Sallah returned the greeting simultaneously. The man asked a question and Indy glanced at Selene and smiled quickly.

"Are you sure?" the man asked still speaking in Arabic.

Indy replied and the man moved on.

"Well. What was that all about?" she asked, as they moved on.

"Oh, he was wondering..." began Indy.

"Yes?"

"Well, he uh, wondered if you were for sale."

"What?! And what did you tell him?"

"I said you weren't for sale. I told him that you were mine."

She stared at him.

"Dr. Jones! I can't believe it! You..."

"Relax, sweetheart. I didn't mean it literally."

Henry and Sallah roared with laughter.

"Well, that's all right then."

"Besides", he said. "No-one could sell you, Selene Rogers. You're priceless", he kicked the camel slightly and went ahead of them.

She was speechless. She caught up with him. His camel broke into a run and she kicked her camel slightly with her heel. _Okay, if he wants a race, I'll give him one._ She felt completely exhilarated out here with Indy. He glanced at her. She looked beautiful with her long red hair blowing in the wind. Indy's camel was just ahead of hers. Then she had an idea.

"Indy, look!" she pointed.

Indy held back. What was Selene pointing at? Then he realized as she overtook him.

Nothing.

She looked back and smiled mischievously. Henry and Sallah had caught up with Indy. Henry laughed.

"Well son. She's smart. I'll give her that. Well done, Selene", he muttered.

The three men caught up with Selene and they came to a town. There were a few people about and they smiled and waved as the four of them rode through. When they had reached the quieter part of town, they dismounted their camels.

"Well, my friends. We should now be in Wadi Oena", said Sallah. "Now all we need to do is find Ashraf and when we find him, we will find the stone."

The four began to walk around the town and as they did shouting and yelling broke out. The villagers scattered in all directions, dropping their weapons. Indy and the others looked about, trying to work out what was going on. Then they saw a group of people riding into the village and the leader was none other than Ashraf. Too late. He had seen them. His dismounted from his horse and walked over to Indy. Indy grabbed Selene and shoved her behind him.

"Dr. Jones. What a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the crap, Ashraf."

"Okay, Jones. I'll come straight to the point. I have the stone and I'm willing to make a trade."

"What trade?"

Ashraf nodded at Selene.

"The girl."

Selene had to stop herself from slapping Ashraf across the face.

"How dare you?" boomed Henry. "Who do you think you are?"

Selene flew at Ashraf and Indy grabbed her.

"Selene, leave it."

"What on earth do you think you're playing at?" she yelled at Ashraf. "You can't have me!" she yelled. "You're horrible, you're..."

"Ah, such a beautiful voice", said Ashraf.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Indy saw his chance and punched Ashraf in the stomach and Ashraf yelled in pain. He hit Indy in the face, hard and Indy stumbled back through the force. The other riders had already dismounted and surrounded them. Henry's rage was now at boiling point and he lunged at one of the men. The man hit him across the face with a gun and he went down.

"Dad!" yelled Indy.

Ashraf grabbed Selene's hand and she yelled and pulled away as one of the men attacked Sallah. Sallah hit back and pushed the man to the floor. But they didn't realize that four more men surrounded them. One of them flew at Sallah and they fought. The man pushed Sallah to the ground and he got up and dove at the man. Selene hit one of the men in the face and he stumbled backwards. Three men held Indy and Ashraf punched him in the stomach and backhanded him across the face.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Indy, with a lopsided grin.

Ashraf hit him again. Someone grabbed Selene and she yelled. One of the men took out a cloth and Indy knew what was about to happen next. He could smell chloroform. He struggled to break free but the men were too strong.

"Indy!" yelled Selene.

The man pressed the cloth to Indy's face and a moment later he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Selene sobbed.

"What have you done to him?" she yelled to Ashraf.

"A mere silencer. Oh dear. Seems that you didn't get to say goodbye to Dr. Jones," he said as Selene, Henry and Sallah were dragged off by the men.

"No!" she looked over at Indy who was still led on the floor, unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Henry, Sallah and Selene were taken to a deserted house up in the village. There they were each tied to a chair by ropes. Indy's weapons had been taken from him and put on a table. After the men had finished, Ashraf paid them.

"Is that they way you operate?" asked Selene. "Get them to do your work for you?"

Ashraf walked over to her, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Leave her alone," said Henry.

Sallah cursed Ashraf in Arabic. Selene edged away from Ashraf.

"Selene, my dear. I'm doing you a favour. I'm..."

"Some favour!"

"You don't need Jones. You can do better, and I..."

"Indy is one hundred times more of a man than you'll ever be!" she screamed at him.

He touched her cheek.

"My dear, you're going to regret that."

He walked over to the corner of the room and plugged in a device. An explosive device.

"My God", muttered Henry.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Selene.

"I am afraid so," said Sallah.

_Wait a minute, _she thought. _If he wants me… _

"Ashraf, darling", said Selene, in her most seductive voice.

Henry and Sallah did a double take. Then they realized what she was doing.

"Do I have to sit in this God awful chair for much longer?"

Ashraf balked.

"My dear, of course not."

Ashraf went over to her and undid her ropes.

"Now, who do you like more? Me or Jones?"

She smiled sweetly.

"Why, you of course", she said, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"I think you're much better."

Then she went to kick him in the groin, but Ashraf anticipated her next move and grabbed her, slapping her across the face. He threw her into the chair and tied her bounds.

"I should have known that you're loyalty lies with Jones. Well anyone who sides with him deserves to die."

He walked over to the device and set it.

"They won't touch you, will they?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Who?"

"Women. You're so... God, I hate you!"

Ashraf left the building and locked the door behind him.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" she asked.

"Now, my dear", said Henry. "We'll figure a way out." Then he thought. "Indiana, he'll be here in any minute. C'mon son", he muttered. "Where are you?"

"Drugged, remember", she said.

Indy struggled to open his eyes. He slowly realised that he was in a room and it was dark. God, he felt groggy. He slowly got up. His weapons were now gone but at least his hands were not tied. Indy tried to stand up but found it extremely difficult. He tried again and got to his feet. How long had he been out? He didn't know where the others were and he had to find them, fast. Indy reached into the inside of his jacket pocket and found the lighter that he kept there for emergency use, flicked it and realized that he was in a small room. He searched for a door and soon found one and pushed it. Nothing. Indy gathered all his strength, but it was no use. He searched around some more and the lighter was beginning to fade. _Oh great! That's all I need._ He spotted an opening at the bottom of the wall. He clawed away at it, throwing rocks and debris behind him. He'd found a tunnel and there was just enough room for him to squeeze through. He began to crawl through and still felt groggy from the chloroform. Indy really felt like he could use some sleep, but now was definitely not the time. He continued on and then came to a light, crawled further and came out into the village. He squinted and then pulled himself up. _Now what Jones? _he thought. He looked over and saw a young Arabic woman who smiled at him and came over.

"I need to tell you. I saw your friends being taken", she said in Arabic.

"Do you know where?" he asked.

She took his hand.

"Come. I'll show you."

Selene had almost fallen asleep.

"Selene. Are you all right?" asked Sallah.

"Yes, I think so."

Henry was sat, slumped on the chair, asleep.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He just drifted off."

_Oh Indy. Where are you? _she thought.

"Don't worry Selene. Indy will be here", said Sallah, as if he'd read her thoughts.

"I know."

There was a beep from the device.

"We don't have much time", said Sallah.

Selene gasped.

The girl took Indy to a path, which led up a hill.

"There", she pointed to a building.

"Thanks", he said.

"You're welcome handsome!" she said, giggling and ran off.

Indy smiled and ran to the building. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. _Great!_ He walked round the building and saw a window, walked away from it, turned round, ran and jumped at the window, crashing through it. Bits of glass and window frame flew about and Indy fell to the floor.

"Jones!" yelled Selene.

"Indy!" shouted Sallah.

Henry snapped awake.

"Junior!"

"Dad", yelled Indy.

"Sorry, Indiana. My God, am I pleased to see you!"

Indy ran over to them. Indy saw his Webley on the table and grabbed it. The device beeped and he ran over to it, trying to switch it off, but couldn't. Indy went to untie them and paused.

"Son. Get Selene first!"

He paused.

"Uh..."

"Indy, you must get Selene first!" shouted Sallah.

Indy untied Selene and they opened the door. She ran out.

"Indy..."

"Stay there!" he yelled.

Indy ran to the end of the room and untied Sallah and Henry. They ran out. Henry, Selene and Sallah began to make their way down the hill. Selene stopped suddenly.

"Where is Indy?" She asked, confused.

Indy was about to leave the building when he heard a familiar voice.

"Jones, you simply won't die."

"No", said Indy. "As a matter of fact, I refuse."

Before Indy could react, Ashraf flew at the Archaeologist, hitting him in the face and driving him back into the room. Ashraf slammed the door shut and before Indy could get up, Ashraf drew a knife. Indy got up from the floor and Ashraf charged at Indy, stabbing him in the stomach. He twisted the knife slightly, pushed Indy, and the Archaeologist fell to the floor. Ashraf ran out of the building, closing the door behind him. The device beeped and Indy glanced over at it, his eyes widening.

As Selene, Henry and Sallah ran back to the building, they watched in horror as it exploded. Debris, brick and various other pieces of material flew through the air, and fell to the ground, scattering in all directions. Selene covered her mouth with her hands. The three of them ran to the remains of the building and walked through what was left of the door frame. They had to find Indy. Dust and debris lay about and a small fire had begun. They walked through the room, trying desperately to find him. Selene wanted to cry. _No,_ she told herself. _This is not the time._ They searched some more and Sallah spotted something. A hand and a glimpse of a shirt and jacket sleeve.

"Over here! Look!" he yelled, as he began to uncover some of the debris. Selene and Henry ran over and helped him to clear the mess. It was Indy alright. They had found him. They all worked to remove the rest of the debris which was covering him. Selene felt his pulse and listened for a heartbeat.

"He's alive, but his breathing is shallow. We have to get him out of here."

Indy lay unconscious and he was covered in dust, cuts and bruises. He looked to be in a pretty bad way. Sallah picked up Indy's limp body and walked out of the building and Selene and Henry followed. They began walking, not sure where they were going. Selene caressed Indy's forehead as Sallah carried him.

_Oh, Indy._

She looked at the others. "I really hope he's going to be all right."

_I can't take much more of this,_ she thought.

They had been walking for a while when they came to a path. They followed it and ahead in the distance was a building. They could now see a mausoleum and also several more buildings with domed roofs. As they approached the building, they wondered where everyone was. Selene glanced at Indy. He was very badly injured.

_I really think he needs that vacation__, and soon, _she thought.

They came to an archway. There was a rope hanging from a bell and Henry pulled it. A door opened and a monk smiled and greeted them.

"Please, can you help us?" asked Sallah in Arabic.

"It is all right," replied the monk. "I speak English as do the rest of the brothers."

"Please", said Henry, desperation in his voice. "Excuse my abruptness, but my son..."

The monk looked at Indy and stepped back.

"Of course. Please come in."

He led them down a narrow corridor and into a room. The room was large and scented with incense and several candles were lit. The room gave off a warm, friendly glow. A few monks were here and they smiled and nodded at Henry, Selene and Sallah. They took Indy from Sallah and led him on a bed in the corner of the room, next to a wall.

"Please", said one of the monks, leading the others into an adjoining room.

He motioned for them to sit down and offered them some wine, lightly fragranced with flowers.

"Please, sit. Relax. The brothers will tend to your friends injuries."

The monk asked how they had come to be here. Henry told them about the stone and how his son, Indy, had been injured in an explosion.

"I see."

A monk came into the room.

"You may see him now."

Selene, Henry and Sallah rose and followed the monk into the main room. Indy was led on a bed. He was still unconscious and was now dressed in a white robe and Henry thought he looked just like he'd stepped out of ancient Rome. The brothers had taken Indy's clothes to be washed. A monk approached them.

"Your friend is badly injured and we have treated his wounds. He has also been stabbed."

"Stabbed?" asked Selene. "Where?"

"In the stomach", the monk told her.

"Ashraf", said Henry, through clenched teeth.

"Believe me", said Sallah, "I would like nothing more to find him, but where...?"

"Excuse me", said the monk. "You have a visitor."

A young lady stepped forward; the same lady who had told Indy where to find his friends.

"Hello, my name is Alika."

She went on to tell them that after Indy had been attacked by Ashraf she followed him to a secret location, not far from the monastery.

"That is great," said Sallah.

"We're very grateful", said Henry.

Alika glanced over at Indy.

"What happened?"

Selene told her about the explosion.

"Oh no. I hope that he is going to be all right. He seems like a really nice man."

Selene smiled.

They thanked Alika again and she left. Henry looked at Selene.

"Selene, my dear. Please sit down." He put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and sat down next to Indy's bed and ran a hand over Indy's face. He murmured slightly. She felt his forehead.

"Oh no. He's burning up!"

A monk came over and placed a wet cloth over Indy's forehead.

"I'm sorry", said Sallah. "I have to find this Ashraf. I will understand if you both want to stay."

"I'll go", said Selene. "I know I'm a nurse but there's nothing that I can do here right now. Besides, he's in good hands and..."

She looked at Henry.

"I think you should stay here with Indy."

"But Selene."

"No, Henry. You're his father. I think you should."

"But I want to find..."

She sighed.

"Oh, honestly. What is it with you Joneses? So stubborn!"

"All right. Perhaps I should stay."

Henry went over to the table where Indy's things were. He picked up Indy's Webley and bullwhip. He returned to the others.

"Here, you might need these."

Sallah took the Webley.

"Henry, I have no idea how to use that", he said, pointing at the whip.

Selene took the whip from Henry.

"Oh, pass it to me. I'll try it."

Sallah and Henry looked at her.

"What? How hard can it be?"

"Very hard", replied Sallah.

"But, he makes it look so easy", she said, as they walked down the corridor.

Henry sat down on the chair next to Indy's bed. He felt Indy's forehead and draped the wet cloth over it. Indy muttered something in his sleep. Henry listened but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Grail", muttered Indy. "Have to get..."

"Son, I'm here."

Henry felt Indy's forehead again. His son was burning up. Henry thought about what was going through his mind when he thought that Indy had died on the Holy Grail adventure two years ago.

Henry, Sallah and Marcus stood at the edge of the cliff looking down. They stared in disbelief as the tank plummeted to the ground.

_My god, he's gone. _

"Indy!" yelled Sallah.

"Junior!" shouted Henry

Marcus was stunned. He couldn't find the words.

_No, it can't be. If I hadn't been so obsessed with the Grail, none of this would have happened_.

"My God. I've lost him. And I never told him anything. I just wasn't ready, Marcus. Five minutes would have been enough."

And then he remembered how happy he had been when he realized that Indy wasn't dead, but that in fact, he was stood behind him. He had hugged him fiercely. _Son, I'm so proud of you, _he thought. He had looked at his son and smiled.

"Well done", he had told him.

And so, they had found the Grail, and lost it...

"Mom", muttered Indy.

Henry came out of his reverie.

"Son, Indiana. She's not here. It's your father..."

"Dad?" mumbled Indy.

A monk came over and checked on Indy.

"His fever is quite bad. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine", said Henry.

"Come", said the monk, leading him to a table with food.

Henry thanked the monk, but insisted that he ate where he was sat.

Moments later, the same monk approached Henry.

"Please", said the monk in a soothing voice. "Sleep."

"Thank you, but I'll be all right."

Henry glanced at Indy who now seemed to be settled.

It was just beginning to get dark and Selene and Sallah had found Ashraf's hideout and were now trying to work out a way inside. Sallah checked the cartridges in the Webley and Selene unfurled Indy's whip.

"Selene, be very careful with that. It can break bones."

"I know."

She tried a big wrist movement and the handle fell out of her hand and landed on the floor.

"Okay."

"Keep trying", said Sallah.

She tried again. The whip moved through the air like a piece of rope. She tried a few more times.

_Oh, I give up! _ she thought. _Must take years of practice. _

A while later she tried again, using a gentle wrist movement. The whip flew through the air and made a loud crack as it did.

Selene smiled and turned to Sallah, amazed.

"You did it! But how?"

She grinned.

"I don't know. I'll try it again."

She cracked the whip and it whistled through the air.

"Indy _will _be pleased," he said, smiling.

"Ready?" she asked, putting the whip over her shoulder.

Sallah nodded. Sallah went over to the door and kicked at it and it flew open. Ashraf was sat down and jumped up when he saw them.

"My friends! How pleasant it is to..."

"Shut up!" yelled Selene.

Sallah grabbed Ashraf by the collar and pinned him against the wall. Selene kicked Ashraf.

"You stabbed Indy. I hope you rot in hell!"

"What is she...?" he asked.

"She is Indy's girlfriend."

"I see."

Sallah put a hand around Ashraf's throat and squeezed slightly.

"Now. I am going to ask you Ashraf. Where..."

"We've got some company", said Selene, glancing out of the window. Before she knew it, two men came into the room.

Sallah got Ashraf in a headlock as one of the men grabbed Selene. She kneed the man in the groin and he crumpled to the floor in agony. The other man ran off.

_The whip._

She fumbled for the whip and as she grabbed it unravelled and fell to the floor. She dove for it.

_Oh great. I really need practice. _

She cracked it toward at the man but he had already run off.

"Selene", yelled Sallah as Ashraf threw Sallah over his shoulder.

Selene ran over to them and Ashraf ran off with the men.

"Sallah. Are you all right?"

"I think so", he gasped.

"It's too late to return to the monastery. We'll have to find a place to stay for tonight," said Selene.

They began to walk up the road and a while later, Sallah found a deserted building. They entered through the front door. There was no electricity here and candles were scattered about. Sallah lit some of these as Selene wandered about and found some blankets and passed one to Sallah. They lay down on the floor.

"Selene?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything all right?"

"I think so. It just upsets me when Indy gets hurt. Oh, I know it comes with the territory and everything. Don't get me wrong Sallah. I really enjoy being part of his adventures, but..."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"I've tried to, but..."

"It never seems like the right time?" he suggested.

"That's the problem."

"Selene. I think you need to tell Indy how you feel."

She nodded.

"I know."

"Sallah. How did you and Indy meet?"

"When Indy was a boy, he and his father were visiting Egypt. A friend of Indy's father was an archaeologist and that is how I met him, and we have been friends ever since."

When Indy is in Egypt he'd always tried to see Sallah and even though months would sometimes pass between visits.

"Indy is part of my family and we have shared many things. But please, tell him. Indy is a smart man and he will work it out sooner or later."

"Thanks Sallah. I appreciate your advice."

They lay down waiting for sleep to come and eventually it did.

Henry left Indy for a moment and walked out of the monastery and looked up at the stars, wondering where Selene and Sallah were. He was pretty sure that they would be all right.

"They will be back, I'm sure", said a voice behind him.

Henry turned round. It was the first monk who had greeted them earlier.

"Brother", called another monk. "You must come quickly."

The monk went back into the building and Henry followed him.

_Indiana. _

He walked over to Indy, who was tossing and turning. Earlier he had been covered with a blanket as he had been shivering. Now he was kicking the covers off. His face contorted in pain and he muttered in his sleep. Henry felt Indiana's forehead. He turned to the monk.

"My God, he's burning up! Can you help?"

Just then, another monk came over, carrying a goblet of liquid.

"This is a mixture of pure herbs and plants that will help your son."

The monk lifted Indy's head and Henry took the goblet and slowly poured some of the liquid down Indy's throat. He drank greedily from the goblet and Henry smiled.

"That's my boy."

After Indy had drained the cup, the monk gently rested Indy's head down on the pillow. Another monk came over and covered Indy with the blanket and he seemed to drift off to sleep. Henry sat down and desperately tried to stop his eyes from closing. It seemed like only seconds had passed as a monk shook him awake.

"Uh", muttered Henry.

"Please. You need to rest."

Henry nodded and followed the monk to a cot, on the other side of the room, opposite Indy's bed. Henry took off his shoes and lay down on the cot. He closed his eyes and the monks blew out some of the candles and then they disappeared into the adjoining room, leaving them. Henry turned on his side to face Indiana, who was now fast asleep.

An earlier comment that Henry had made drifted through his mind. _Oh, son. Why must you be so stubborn?_ he smiled. He missed his wife and wondered what she would be like if she were here now. He could just imagine it.

"_Mom, I've got to go to Egypt again." _

"_Oh son, be careful", she said, hugging __him. _

Henry drifted off to sleep and dreamed about him and Anna as they had been years ago.

It was late morning and Selene had gradually woken up. She got up from here sleeping place and had gotten up and wandered around the room. A noise had woken Sallah and then the door flew open. It was the men who had attacked them last night and one of them grabbed Selene, and almost at once, Sallah was on his feet and the Egyptian grabbed the man by the collar.

"Why are you here?"

"He ordered me to..."

"Kill us? Is that it? Now, tell me. Where is the stone? Take us to it."

The man nodded nervously and led them out of the building over to some horses.

"No horses", said Sallah.

The man nodded and a few minutes later they came to a temple.

"The stone is here," said the man and ran off.

Selene reached for the bullwhip, grabbed the handle and cracked it. The end caught around the man's neck and she pulled him in. Sallah stared at her in disbelief.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked the terrified man. His eyes darted about.

"Selene", said Sallah.

She smiled.

"You can compliment me later. Right now, I'd really like to find the stone, so we can get Indy home."

Sallah nodded. Selene unravelled the whip from the man's neck, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him forward into the temple.

"Take us to it."

Sallah looked at the man.

"I suggest you do as the lady says."

The man began to walk into the temple and lit a torch. He proceeded down the hallway and led them into a room full of snakes.

"It's a good job that Indy is not here", said Sallah. "He hates snakes."

"I know", said Selene.

Last year, when Indy was looking for the missing Sankara stones, Selene had been kidnapped and Indy had to go through a room full of them to get to her.

"How much further?" Sallah asked the man.

"We are near."

The man turned to Selene and he pushed her and she fell into Sallah and he caught her. The man dropped the torch and ran off towards the exit. The door then slammed shut and Selene ran over to it, Sallah following. The door wouldn't budge.

"Wonderful," she muttered. _A trap. _

"Come on", said Sallah, taking her by the hand. "We will find another way out."

They began to walk into the temple past the snakes and at the end of the room they came to another room. Sallah looked up and to the left was what looked to be an entrance, but there was a pit in the middle. He glanced down and it looked bottomless. Sallah thought a moment. Selene saw a beam hanging from the ceiling and unhitched the whip. Sallah looked over at her.

"It's got to be worth a try", she said. "I know that Indy's had a lot more practice than me, but..."

She snapped the whip but it didn't come close.

"Okay", she said._ Concentrate. _She tried again.

"Sallah. Help!"

"Selene, I have an idea."

He remembered something that Indy had done in the Temple of the Phoenix. He took her wrist in his hand and moved it back and then forward.

"I think I understand."

She jerked her wrist and moved it back and then forward and the whip wrapped round the beam.

"Well done," said Sallah.

Selene tugged at the whip and it didn't move. She grabbed hold of it and did a running jump over the pit and reached the other side.

"Ready?" she shouted over the pit.

Sallah nodded and she threw the end of the whip handle to him. He grabbed hold, also did a running jump, swinging through the air, and made it to the other side, stumbling as he did. Selene grabbed the handle and unravelled the whip from the beam. Selene then helped Sallah up.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I am fine. A bit bruised, but just fine."

He turned around and approached the exit. They walked out and brilliant sunshine greeted them. Unfortunately, so did someone else. Ashraf. He was alone.

He strode over to Selene and ran a hand through her hair.

"My dear. How I have missed you..."

Selene slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Don't you ever call me that!" she yelled.

"But Selene, I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong!"

Sallah grabbed Ashraf and then another man appeared and grabbed Selene and she yelled. Sallah threw a punch at Ashraf but the man ducked and hit Sallah across the head and he went down.

"Sallah!" yelled Selene.

"Leave her", said Ashraf to the other man. "Now she is mine."

The man dragged Selene over to Ashraf. Ashraf grabbed her and Selene looked into his eyes and stared at him.

"I have an idea. I would very much like to take you to my harem, where I can..."

She slapped him across the face.

"Never. You'll never have me. You're nothing but a coward."

Ashraf collapsed onto the ground. Sallah was stood behind him, a great gash on his forehead. The other man had run off. Sallah had hit Ashraf over the head with a great rock and he threw this to the floor. He took Selene's hand.

"We must move now."

Sallah and Selene found the front of the temple with some difficulty and began to walk back to the monastery. Sallah stumbled as he walked.

"Sallah", said Selene, glancing at his forehead. He was bleeding.

"Sallah, you're hurt."

She tore a sleeve off her shirt and used it to stop the bleeding.

"Selene, you are a very resourceful lady. Indy is lucky to have you."

She sat down on a rock.

"Yeah, well..." her voice trailed off.

Sallah joined her.

"I am thinking that something is bothering you."

"I really need to speak to him. I think it would be best if I told him when we return to the States. Oh, I don't know what to do."

"Selene. Are you seriously considering ending the relationship?"

"Not really. Maybe I need a break from it. But then again, that's not going to solve the problem."

"And what is the problem, Selene?"

"The problem is the fact that every time Indy goes out on an adventure, he, well, it hurts. I feel like one minute I'm going along thinking that he's dead and then it turns out that he's not. It keeps happening. But on the other hand, I really don't want to break up because..."

Sallah listened intently.

"Yes?"

Selene stood up.

"Because, I'm falling in love with him."

She stood up and walked off. Sallah smiled and followed.

"But that is wonderful. Selene, listen to me. All relationships take work. If you could have seen myself and Fayah years ago. We used to argue, but we worked at it."

"I can't think about this right now."

"I understand", he said, as they headed back to the monastery.

It was late evening when they approached the entrance to the monastery. They rang the bell and a monk led them inside and Henry was sat by Indy's bedside.

"He is still unconscious and I have changed his dressings", said the monk.

Selene glanced at Indy as she was led towards the table, which was covered with food. She thanked the monks and sat down and ate. Sallah and Henry joined her.

"Well", asked Henry. "Any luck?"

Sallah told Henry about the past day's events.

"Has Indy woken up at all?" asked the Egyptian.

"No, not yet. He still has a pretty bad fever. Selene, you're very quiet. Is everything all right?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine Henry. I'm just tired."

A while later Henry showed Selene to a cot.

"You look exhausted. I know you want to stay up with Indiana, but you need to rest."

She lay down on the cot and Henry covered her with the blanket. She led on her side and glanced over at Indy and began to drift. Henry glanced over at his son. _He's so vulnerable right now, _he thought.

Henry and Sallah left Selene and Indy and ate some more. After, they began to explore the gardens surrounding the monastery.

"So Henry, I have no idea where the stone is."

"Ah, well. I think he'll have to let this one go. I fear that he is going to get himself killed one day", said Henry.

"Maybe", said Sallah. "But Indy is a free spirit. If he gave it up, well..."

"Oh, I'm not suggesting that he give it up. Maybe just take a break for a while. A vacation."

"That is it", smiled Sallah. "We should contact Mr. Brody to arrange something."

"Can you image that? My son would be furious if we went behind his back. Wait a moment. How about Indy and Selene. I think that they both need a holiday."

"Maybe not. Ah..."

"What is it?"

"It's a secret."

"I knew that Selene was too quiet. What's wrong Sallah?"

"Selene enjoys Indy's adventures, but she gets upset when..."

"I know. We've nearly lost him before, remember?"

"It is just something that Selene will have to work out for herself", said Sallah as they returned to the monastery.

They crept into the room where Indy and Selene were. Selene was asleep and Indy was also sleeping, led on his back and half covered by the blanket. Sallah and Henry led down on some cots and were soon fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Selene woke up to the scene of monks preparing breakfast. She got up and the monks smiled at her and she smiled back and yawned and definitely felt better than she did yesterday. Henry and then Sallah stirred and a monk led her to the adjoining room and pointed to some clothes on a bench. He left her and closed the door behind him. She picked up the clothes, which consisted of a white blouse and long skirt. She got changed and began to feel better already. She returned to the others.

"Selene, you look beautiful", said Henry.

"Thank you."

"You're a very pretty lady," said Sallah.

"Sallah!" said Selene, blushing. "What will Fayah say?"

After breakfast, Selene stayed with Indy, and Henry and Sallah decided to go on horseback to try to find a telephone as they knew that Marcus would be getting worried. Sallah had told Henry that it could take a while for them to find a phone.

Many hours later they reached a tourist town.

"There must be a telephone here", said Henry.

They rode their horses to a watering hole and tied their reins to a post. After wandered round the area for a while, in his native Arabic tongue, Sallah asked a man if there was a telephone. The man nodded and motioned for them to follow him. They came to a telephone exchange and Henry dialled.

"Hello", the phone was answered in a very tired voice.

"Marcus!" Henry bellowed.

"Henry! How are you, old boy?"

"I'm fine. Are you all right?"

"I'm in bed actually and I just woke up."

"I'm sorry to wake you, Marcus."

"It's quite all right."

"Sallah is with me."

"Please put him on."

"Mr Brody. It is great to hear your voice. I will pass you back to Henry."

Henry took the receiver from Sallah.

"Henry. Is Indy there? I would really like to speak with him if that is possible."

"I'm afraid it isn't. Indy is unconscious with a fever."

"Oh dear."

"It's all right. He's being taken care of at a monastery and Selene is with him. We're a few hours away from them. No telephones in the desert, you understand."

"Of course. Where are you?"

Henry told him. He looked around and lowered his voice.

"Unfortunately, the stone has slipped from our grasp again."

"I see. And how is Selene?"

Henry told Marcus about the fight outside of the museum.

"My goodness. Has she recovered?"

"More or less."

"Well, I'm glad and as for the stone, I'm sure you will find it at some stage."

"Sorry to wake you, Marcus."

"That's quite all right, Henry. I will speak to you soon."

Henry rung off.

They paid the charges and after, some investigation of the town they came to a bar where a man ushered them inside.

"My friends. You look thirsty. Welcome to my tavern", he said in Arabic.

Sallah looked at Henry.

"He wants us to have a drink," said Sallah.

Henry thought a moment.

"We really need to think about getting back. Well, all right then, but please tell him we can't stay too long."

Sallah translated the message to the man and he nodded excitedly to them and ushered them to the bar. They ordered some non-alcoholic drinks and sat down on some comfortable seats. Henry leaned back and sighed.

"Well, I was right when I told my son that sharing his adventures was an interesting experience. And I thought that Archaeology was, well, less dangerous for a start."

He thought back to their adventure in 1938 when he had accidentally set fire to the floor with Elsa's lighter and smiled. His life seemed so much more, well, interesting after that year.

"Henry, are you all right? You seem distant", said Sallah.

"I'm fine. Now, we'd better start thinking about getting back."

Just then, the owner came over and said something to Sallah.

Sallah sighed.

"He would like us to stay for another."

Henry stood up.

"I'm afraid we can't. I really want to leave now, if that's all right with you."

Sallah nodded.

"Of course. We need to return to the monastery and Indy may have already woken up."

Sallah stood up and told the man in Arabic that they had to leave.

He looked upset.

"Shukran", smiled Henry.

Sallah looked at him as they walked out of the bar.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Sallah smiled.

"Not at all Henry, it was perfect."

"Thank you Sallah."

Henry and Sallah returned to their horses and began to ride into the direction of the monastery. About an hour later, sand began to whip around them.

"A sandstorm!" shouted the Egyptian. "We must take shelter!"

Both men dismounted their horses and led them away towards a small deserted building. Together they pushed open the doors and the sandstorm was building up quite violently now.

"How long will it last?" asked Henry.

"It is hard to say. Some sandstorms only last a few minutes; some can last for hours."

_Where are they?_ thought Selene.

It was now late afternoon and she was beginning to worry. Indy was still unconscious and she had stayed by his side for hours. One of the monks had brought her some food and water and asked if she needed anything. She had told him that she was fine. But was she? All she could think about was her and Indy and how she was going to tell him what was on her mind. She felt guilty, especially as Indy was lying here, injured and vulnerable.

An hour later, the sandstorm had stopped and Sallah and Henry had continued with their journey. A couple of hours later, they arrived at the monastery. They dismounted the horses and a monk took these away to a nearby stable. The two men walked through the narrow corridor into the room where Indy and Selene were. Henry half expected or at least hoped that Indy would be awake, but he was still unconscious. Selene was sat down and got up when she saw them.

"Henry, Sallah. I was beginning to get worried. Did you get through to Marcus?"

"We did", said Sallah. "And we told him what happened. He is confident that Indy will find the stone."

Selene nodded and yawned.

"I'm sorry."

"Selene", began Henry. "Why don't you lie down? You look exhausted."

"All right", she said getting up.

She walked over to the cot across from Indy's bed; lay down and Henry covered her with the blanket.

The monks offered Henry and Sallah food and water and they accepted. After they had eaten, Sallah spoke to the monks and Henry sat by Indy and after a while he fell asleep sat in the chair.

Some time later, a monk checked on Indy. The sleeping Archaeologist moved slightly and the monk checked his breathing. He placed a wet cloth on Indy's forehead. The monk stayed with Indy until his fever broke. Indy muttered something in his sleep and began to writhe about, kicking the covers about. Then he slumped down on the bed. Silence.

Indy woke up and gradually opened his eyes. He slowly looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. He was led in a bed in a large room with lit candles and incense and a man dressed in similar robes to a monk stood nearby. Yes, that was it. He glanced over at his father who was sat on a chair, asleep. The monk smiled and ran off, happily.

"He's awake!"

Indy glanced down and noticed that he was wearing some kind of white robe.

Henry suddenly woke up, expecting Indy to be asleep. Before he could say anything, Henry got up and hugged Indy. He then propped up some pillows and helped Indy to sit up.

"My boy! I'm so glad to see you awake!"

Indy was bewildered. Where was he and what was he doing here?

"Hey dad. Take it easy!"

"Sorry son", said Henry, drawing away.

Indy put a hand on his stomach.

"Ouch! That hurts! Dad, what happened?"

"That…that Ashraf. Son, he stabbed you. Don't you remember?"

"Uh, yeah. I vaguely remember."

Sallah came over and threw his arms around Indy.

"My friend! How are you feeling?"

"Uh, I've felt better. Hey, where's...?"

Selene was already on her way. They glanced at each other.

Henry and Sallah left them so they could be alone.

"Indy, how are you?" asked Selene. "I was worried." Her voice cracked.

"Hey", soothed Indy.

She sat on the edge of the bed and he put an arm around her.

"I missed you", she said. "We started walking up the hill then I realized you weren't there."

"It's okay", he said, trying to get out of bed.

He didn't get very far.

"Indy. Take it easy. You had a fever for about three days."

"Three days? But..." Indy was completely flabbergasted.

She kissed him on the cheek. She loved the feel of his beard and thought it made him look extremely handsome.

Indy and Selene spent some time talking and a while later, Indy slowly got out of bed, glanced down at his attire and made a face.

"Great. I look like someone from ancient Rome."

"That's what I thought", said Henry.

Selene smiled and moved closer to him.

"I think you look really cu…"

Indy shot her a look.

"Selene. Just wait until I'm back on my feet. I'll..."

She blinked.

"Why, Dr. Jones. I thought you already were."

Indy ran a hand over his stubbled jaw.

"Now, don't start!"

"Seriously though, Indy. How are you feeling? Ashraf stabbed you."

"I know. Dad told me. I feel better, thanks. I'll tell you something else. I'm starved. Feel as if I haven't eaten for days."

"You haven't", said Selene and Henry simultaneously.

They were sat down at the table eating and Henry was telling Indy about the events of the last few days. Selene tried not to look over at Indy but she couldn't help it.

"So", said Indy. "The stone is still missing."

"We tried", said Sallah. "But it was a trap and we were stuck in a temple."

"How did you escape?"

"We, uh, improvised", he said, glancing at Selene.

Selene looked over at Indy as he spoke to Henry.

_How do I tell him now?_ She was so pleased that he was awake.

Indy laughed.

She loved the way he laughed, his deep voice.

He glanced at her and smiled.

She sighed. He was so handsome, and those hazel eyes…

"Are you okay Selene? You're very quiet."

"I'm fine. Please excuse me for a moment."

Selene left the table and headed towards the gardens.

Indy looked at Henry and Sallah.

"What's up with Selene?"

The others shrugged and Indy got up and went after her.

She knew he had followed and had to fight back the tears. She sat down in the gardens looking up into the night sky.

"Hey."

Indy sat down beside her.

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Well, I've obviously said something wrong. What's up? Robe not cute enough for you?"

She laughed and playfully punched his arm in a gentle motion and he smiled.

"Seriously. Is something wrong?"

"No", she lied.

She slipped an arm round his waist and he winced slightly.

"Sorry. I'd really like to check on that wound at some stage. Look, Indy, I was worried about you. Your fever was bad. You were kicking off covers and cursing like nobody's business."

Indy stood up.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm glad that everything is okay", he said as he began to walk back inside.

"And Indy", she called. "No. The robe is definitely _not_ cute enough. I think it needs something else. Maybe some frills or something!"

"Very funny, Miss. Rogers"

He slowly got up and returned to the monastery and as he did, Henry and Sallah walked over to him.

"Son, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Sallah hugged Indy. Indy winced. He was obviously still in some pain.

"Sorry Indy." He said, letting go. "I was worried. We called Brody and..."

"I know. Is he okay?"

"He is fine."

A monk came over and led Indy to the adjoining room. The room was lit with candles and a bath was filled with hot water and an alluring fragrance. He glanced over at the bench and his clothes were neatly clean, pressed and folded. Next to them lay his jacket and fedora, as well as his whip, gun and holster. He thanked the monk and the man departed, leaving Indy. Indy took off his robe and winced slightly. He glanced down at his bandages and could remember Ashraf charging at him with the knife. He carefully unwrapped the bandages and inspected the wound, which even though it had nearly healed still hurt a great deal. He slowly eased into the bath and let the water flow over him and then closed his eyes and relaxed.

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Selene was calling his name.

"Come in."

"Hi. How are you feeling Indy?" she asked.

"Better, thanks."

"When you've finished, I want to check on your wound."

Indy smiled.

"Okay nursie!"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Who me? Of course not", he grinned.

She helped Indy out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him.

"I really didn't mean to worry you guys."

"It's all right."

"Selene. You would tell me if there was something wrong?" he asked, drying off.

"Yes."

He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down on the bench and Selene applied antiseptic to the wound and he jumped slightly.

"Honestly. For a world...renowned fearless Archaeologist, you can be so..."

"Jumpy? It's hurts, okay?"

She smiled.

"Okay."

Selene applied a new bandage to his torso and their eyes met and he kissed her.

"I'll leave you to change", she said and left the room.

Indy unfolded the bundle of clothes and threaded his belt through the pants and put them on. He put on his shirt and buttoned it. He put on his socks and boots. He then picked up the rest of his things and joined the others.

"Indiana. You look better", said Henry as they sat down and talked. Indy put his things on a chair.

A while later, a girl came in; it was Alika, the same girl who had shown Indy where the three of them had been kidnapped and where Ashraf had taken them. She walked over to Indy.

"I am very pleased that you are well. You look better."

"Thanks."

"I am here because I want to tell you. I have been following the bad man and the last time I saw him he had a large object hidden beneath a blanket."

"The Benben stone", whispered Henry.

"Listen. There is a temple a few hours from here and it is called The Temple of the Stars. They are doing some kind of ritual tomorrow night."

"How do you know?" asked Selene.

"I overheard them talking."

"Listen Alika. I'd really like to thank you for all your help that you have given us."

She blushed and smiled.

"It's nothing. I have to go", she said and left.

Selene looked at Indy.

"What?"

"She likes you."

"She does not."

"I saw the way she looked at you."

"Selene is right", said Henry. "A bit like that young lady in Egypt. Qena is it?"

"Yeah, all right", said Indy.

"Definitely has a crush on you, that one", smiled Henry.

Sallah laughed.

Indy rolled his eyes and headed towards the garden.

"I really need to get some air."

Selene ran after him.

"Indy, you're blushing."

"Now don't' start!"

Henry and Sallah laughed as Selene caught up with Indy.

"So. Did you and Qena..."she began.

"Selene. She's a friend. I bumped into her when you were in hospital."

"Oh yes?" she asked, as they walked through the gardens.

"And what did she say?"

"She, uh. She told me... uh, listen Selene, I really don't..."

"Don't tell me. She has a crush on you."

Indy smiled slightly.

"I knew it. The poor girl obviously can't stay away from you."

"Selene, I ran into her quite by accident when I was buying flowers for you", he sighed. "A guy tries to be romantic and all he gets is..."

She kissed him.

"Indy. I thought the flowers were sweet. I guess I can't really blame her. You really are quite good look..."

"Ssh", Indy hushed, cutting her off, but it wasn't what she had said.

He stopped and listened.

A man jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Indy and he was momentarily stunned and threw a punch but the man blocked it. The man was bigger and stronger than Indy was and threw him into the air and the Archaeologist landed on his back. Selene yelled and ran inside to get help. The man strode over to Indy and picked him up. Indy yelled in pain as his stomach was still quite tender.

"Where is it?"

Indy shrugged.

"You as well? Don't you guys ever give up?"

Indy punched the man in the stomach, which didn't really do much and the man hit Indy in the stomach, hitting him right on his wound and Indy yelled and collapsed to the floor. Sallah came running out into the gardens and flew at the man, punching him in the face. The man stumbled backwards. Henry came running out, pointing the Webley at the man. Indy, who was still led on the ground, stared. He couldn't believe it. _My old man pointing a gun! I never thought I'd see the day_.

Selene ran over to Indy.

"Leave! Now!" warned Henry and the man ran off. Sallah smiled.

"Oh Indy."

Selene ran a hand over his face and he closed his eyes. Indy could feel himself being picked up and carried. He slowly opened his eyes. He was led on the bed and Selene was unbuttoning his shirt. He glanced over and the others were sat across the room. Selene took Indy's shirt off.

"Oh Indy. You're bleeding. What did he do to you?"

"Oh, you know. Tried to kill me."

He winced as she began to unwrap the bandages round his torso. Henry brought over some water and towels and Selene's medikit. She bathed the wound in salt water and Indy flinched but didn't say anything.

Selene smiled.

"You're getting better."

"Thanks."

Indy closed his eyes and drifted as she re-bandaged the wound.

A while later Indy opened his eyes and realised that he was now led on a large four-poster bed in a different room and glanced around. The room was decorated in red, gold, silver and purple and lanterns hung from the ceiling and the room was again lit with candles and incense. Statues and figurines of various deities surrounded the room. Just then, the door opened to his right and Selene came in and was dressed in a white nightdress. She then walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Selene. Where are we?"

"Oh, we're still in the monastery, St. Paul's Monastery actually. One of the brothers was telling me about it. Apparently, when the founder was about sixteen, he fled to Alexandria to escape the Emperor's persecutions. Shortly before his death he was visited by a man and begged him to bring a robe of a pope to him. The man departed to get it and on the way back he had a vision of St. Paul's spirit being carried away by angels and the man arrived to find him dead. Two lions appeared and dug a grave for the body and the man shrouded it in the robe and took St. Paul's tunic of palm leaves as a gift for the pope and wore it at Christmas, Epiphany and Easter."

"Hmm, interesting history lesson. You're sure you're not one of my students in disguise?"

Selene smiled as Indy slowly got up and picked up his shirt from the side and put it on. He began to button it up.

"Indy, what are you doing?"

"I have to find the stone."

"But Indy. The ritual isn't until tomorrow night."

"I know. But I have to prepare..."

"Indy. There's nothing to prepare."

Indy walked over to the door and Selene jumped in front of him.

Indy sighed

"Selene, what are you doing?"

"Indy, you need to rest."

"Ah, for crying out loud. I rested for three days!"

"Indy, your wound."

She touched his stomach and he jumped back.

"Ow. Can't you be more careful?"

"See what I mean."

Indy went to open the door and Selene playfully pushed him. He exaggerated the push and fell to the floor and yelled in pain. Selene ran over to him.

_Now I've got her,_ he thought.

"Indy, honey. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

He saw his chance and bolted for the door.

"Indy!" she yelled

He swung the door open and ran, well, tried to run. Selene dashed to the dresser, grabbing something and then ran after Indy and waited a second or two and cracked the whip, the end snagging round Indy's ankle. He stared at her with a mixture of shock and amazement and he was thrown off balance. Selene was surprised and dropped the whip handle and Indy fell and tumbled backwards, falling down the stairs, yelling as he did. He landed in a tumbled heap on the ground and Henry and Sallah came running over.

"Son, what happened?"

Indy gasped and pointed at Selene.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Sallah gave him a hand up as Selene slowly walked down the stairs and grimaced as Indy winced in pain.

"Been learning new tricks, have we?" he asked sarcastically.

"Indy. I..."

"Ah, just forget it. You could have told me."

"I..."

"Right now, all I wanna do is get the stone, and go home. Then I'm gonna take a long vacation."

He glanced at Selene.

"Preferably by myself."

Indy headed towards the gardens. Henry and Sallah rushed after him and left Selene standing there. She slowly picked up the whip and put it on a chest of drawers in the hallway.

"Indy. I think she fell for it", laughed Sallah. They were now in the garden of the monastery and Henry had checked that Selene had not been following them.

"I couldn't believe it when you told me", said Indy. "I knew she'd try something like this. I didn't quite figure on falling down the stairs. I gotta admit. That hurt. But did you see her? She was great. Such speed. She's definitely a natural."

Indy paused a moment.

"Dad. I have to tell her. I must."

Just then a monk ran over to them.

"Where is your lady friend going?"

Indy stood up.

"Going?"

"Yes. She took a horse with an Arabic man a moment ago. She appeared to be crying."

"Oh no", muttered Indy under his breath.

Indy left the gardens and ran up to the room and the others followed. Sallah had grabbed Indy's whip and Indy put on his jacket and fedora and attached the gun holster to his belt and Sallah tossed him the whip.

"I've gotta go after her."

"Indy, wait", began Sallah. "I am pretty sure I know where he has taken her."

"Where?"

"He said something about a harem."

"Right."

They returned downstairs and Indy asked one of the brothers where the nearest harem was and the man gave him directions.

Selene tried to cry out but a gag was stuffed in her mouth. The horse stopped and Ashraf helped her off of the horse, dragged her up a path and led her to a building and then removed the gag from her mouth. She was then taken into the building and then to a room by two women, given a bath and told to change into clothes, which consisted of a pair of purple leggings made from silk and a matching halter-top with short sleeves. She had been leant some jewellery and was then shown to a room where several other women were. She curled up in the corner, frightened and alone.

"Okay", said Indy. "I'm going now."

"But Indy. You cannot go into the harem in those clothes. The guards would raise the alarm within seconds."

"And what are you...?"

Then it dawned on him and he sighed.

"Oh great. Okay. I get the idea."

A dashing figure dressed in black rode across the desert. The monks had found Indy a women's black burqua and after Indy had changed, he walked over to Henry and Sallah. The robe covered everything apart from his face.

"Firstly, I'm only doing this because it's Selene. If it was either of you, I..."

"Indiana. I doubt you'd ever need to rescue us from a harem", said Henry.

"What is the second thing?" asked Sallah.

Indy attached a piece of material, which covered his mouth. Only his eyes were visible now.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill the pair of you."

Sallah laughed.

"Now my friend. Would I ever do a thing like that?"

Indy began to walk down the corridor to the entrance. He heard Sallah mutter something.

"Well, maybe I'll tell Fayah about it."

Indy laughed nervously.

His mounted his horse and it tore across the desert and it didn't seem that long before he'd arrived at his destination. When Indy arrived at the harem he dismounted the horse and tied the reins to a post and then began to slowly walk over to the building.

_I sure hope Selene thought I was joking about that comment. I know something though. I need a vacation._

He touched his stomach and winced slightly._ Yeah, it's definitely time for a vacation. _

He walked slowly to the harem and found an open window and climbed through. He mentally told himself to walk slowly and take small steps like a woman would. He was in a vacant room, walked to the door and opened it. He walked along a corridor and came to a room. _Great._ There was a guard outside. The guard smiled.

_Now what? _

"I have not seen you before", he began in Arabic. "I am sure you are very beautiful. You have lovely eyes."

Indy had heard enough. He drew his fist back and smacked the man in the face. The man slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Gee, I bet you say that to all the girls."

He dragged the guard down the corridor and slowly entered the room into the main part of the harem. He looked around and spotted Selene dressed in purple, looking out of the window. Indy opened the door and entered, walked over to Selene and took her hand.

What was going on? Where was she being taken? Indy took her down the corridor and they went out of the back entrance. Indy walked over to the horse and Selene, of course, not knowing it was Indy, followed the stranger.

"Please. Where are you taking me?"

The stranger didn't reply instead they untied the reins and got on the horse. Selene got on behind the stranger and then they turned the horse around and the stranger kicked the horse with their heels the animal broke into a run.

"Please. Who are you? Where are we going?"

Nothing.

A while later she asked again.

"Who are you?" she asked, in a frightened tone.

The stranger stopped the horse and got off. Selene looked down at them, confused.

"You know," said a familiar voice, removing the material from their mouth. "If you're gonna keep asking questions, it's gonna take us forever to get back."

Selene stared at Indy. She couldn't believe it.

"Indy. It's you!"

"Well. Give the woman a cigar. Of course it's me!"

She dismounted the horse, ran over to Indy and hugged him.

"I don't know what to say."

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

She put her hands on his shoulders.

"You look great."

"The monks found it."

She giggled.

"Now, don't start."

"I'm sorry. But Indy, I'm not sorry that you came and rescued me."

"Sorry about the costume. Sallah said..."

She moved closer to him, put her arms around him and put a finger to his lips.

"Ssh. I'm very grateful. And the fact that you dressed as a woman to come and get me. Well..."

She looked into his eyes.

"I think that definitely makes you a real man, professor."

She kissed him, tenderly at first and then with as much passion as she could find.

When they had finished embracing, they walked to the horse and Selene grabbed the end of Indy's robe and pulled at it gently.

"Now, what I want to know is, what do they wear underneath these things?"

Indy jerked the material away from her.

"Selene, quit tryin' to look up my skirt!"

A while later, they arrived at the monastery and a monk took the horse from them. They walked to the entrance and went through the corridor where Sallah and Henry were waiting for them. Henry hugged Selene.

"I'm glad you're all right", he told her.

"So am I", said Sallah.

"Not glad that I'm okay?" asked Indy.

"And who is your lady friend?" asked Sallah.

"Oh. Don't worry about her", said Selene. "She's just a bit shy."

"She's cute though. Has got nice eyes", laughed Sallah.

"Sallah!"

"Well, I've often wondered what it would be like if my son were..."

Indy glared at Henry.

"Dad!"

"Seriously though", began Selene. "I want to thank Indy for rescuing me."

She turned to him.

"You were brilliant, Indy."

Indy smiled and did an exaggerated bow and excused himself and left them. He went up to the upstairs bedroom. He took off the robe and there was a knock at the door and Selene entered.

"How's the wound?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Better thanks."

He yawned and was about to get dressed when Selene handed him the white robe that he had worn earlier.

"You're tired. Get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me. You want me to wear that?"

"I won't say anything. I promise."

He sighed and took the robe from her.

"Okay. Ah, I don't care anyway."

"In that case", she kissed him "I'm beginning to like the new look."

He changed into the robe as Selene changed into a nightdress and they both climbed into bed.

"I love this room. It's nice", she said.

They said each other's name at the same time and laughed.

"You first", they said simultaneously and laughed again.

"Selene. I'm really sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I really didn't mean to make that comment about a vacation."

"You mean you aren't going to take one?"

"No. I mean yes. I... What I mean is, I'd love for you to come with me."

"You would? That would be great."

"Sorry I didn't tell you about the whip."

"I wasn't angry."

"You weren't?"

"Selene. I was kidding. I thought that you knew. I have to tell you, you're brilliant. How did you learn?"

"Well, when you had your fever myself and Sallah went out to find the stone. Sallah took your gun and I took the whip and I had a go. It's bloody dangerous and I never realized quite how dangerous until I used it. That's how we got out of the temple. So seriously. Have I cracked it, so to speak?"

"You have. You're really good. A natural."

Selene smiled.

"Yeah?

"Yeah."

He kissed her.

"You planned it, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I knew you'd use it at some stage. But I thought you'd probably lack the confidence. I just knew if I gave you the chance you'd do it."

"I must admit I do lack confidence. Indy, I could never be as good as you. You're the master."

"Well, I don't know about that."

Selene slipped an arm around Indy's waist.

"Indy, you're brilliant. I wish I had your confidence. You're so, well, you have some really great skills out in the field, not to mention the great talent that you have in archaeology and history. You also have an incredible memory. Not to mention the fact that you speak several different languages, not to mention you're knowledge on the occult and other stuff."

She paused.

"And not forgetting..."

Indy could feel his cheeks reddening.

"Selene stop!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

"It's okay. What I want to know is, what did I do to deserve someone as great as you?"

"Indy."

"I mean, here you are, a beautiful nurse, who looks after me when the bad guys don't."

She pulled him into a kiss and they put their arms around one another.

"I guess you're just lucky."

"Yeah, I've gotta be the luckiest guy on earth."

They kissed and gradually fell asleep in each other's arms.

Some hours later, some of the candles had burned out Indy had fallen into a deep sleep, but Selene was still awake. Indy moved around in his sleep, muttering.

"Mom", he called out and he suddenly woke up and sat bolt upright in bed.

Selene sat up.

"Honey. What is it?" she asked.

"I was dreaming", he said, lying back down on the bed.

"Were you dreaming about your mother?"

"Yes. Did I call out in my sleep?"

"You did."

Selene paused.

"Indy, if you don't mind me asking, what was she like?"

Indy paused.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. She was a very giving person. A great woman who was very kind and loving. She was probably one of the nicest people who ever lived."

"I see. She sounds wonderful."

"She was."

"But then again, she must have been."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she had you of course."

Indy smiled and put his arm around her.

"What was the dream about?"

"I dreamt that she was still alive, but I was the age I am now and she was asking me about my adventures and other things that have happened in my life. Y'know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if she were alive now."

"I know something. She'd probably worry about you", said Selene.

"Yeah, she probably would", he said tiredly.

"I can picture it now, you coming in, a bandage round your arm and her running over to you."

"She'd make a fuss."

"All mothers do. That reminds me, if we ever go over to England, I would really like you to meet my mother."

"Are you sure about that? She might think that I'm a bad influence on you."

"Oh I don't know. I've already told her all about you and she says that you sound adorable. I'm sure she'd like you."

He sighed. "I really hope so."

_A church. An aisle flashed by. _

_Do you take this person to be… _

_I do, he said. _

_Do you take this person to be… _

_I do, she said. _

_Now they were outside, confetti, cameras_

_That evening _

_They danced across a shiny floor and moves as one. _

_Let's hear it for the happy couple, someone shouted. _

_Several cheers went up. _

_They kissed. _

Indy and Selene bolted upright in bed.

"Oh my God!" they said simultaneously, turned and looked at each other.

"Did you just...?" began Selene

"Yeah. You as well, huh?"

They both flopped back down onto the bed.

"Uh Indy. We had the same dream!"

"I know."

"We were married", she laughed.

"Nice dress."

"Nice tux."

"This is very worrying Selene."

"I know. Wait until we tell your father."

"Oh no. Selene, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to him."

"Why?"

"Well, it seems that dad and Marcus were having a conversation about none other than yours truly, and you, Miss Rogers."

"So you were saying."

"Yeah, well. I don't want any ideals being put into my father's head. He's beginning to be a nightmare."

Indy closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Selene."

"Goodnight Dr. Jones."

Indy awoke from a deep sleep. It was morning and he gradually began to remember last night. He felt better and glanced across at Selene who was still sleeping and smiled. He loved to watch her sleep and it seemed to make her look even more beautiful. Her long red curly hair fell across the pillow. Something was bothering him, though and he couldn't help but think that something didn't seem right. She seemed to be hiding something. Whatever it was, he just hoped that she'd tell him. He slowly got up doing his best not to disturb her and then glanced across the room and he saw the black robe he had worn as a disguise to help rescue Selene from the harem. Selene had teased him about the costume. _Ah, but she's definitely worth it, _he thought.

He went downstairs and Henry and Sallah were sat at the table, eating and Alika was sat with them. Her eyes lit up when she saw Indy.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better thanks", he said as he sat opposite her.

_Ooh, he's so handsome! she thought. _

"How are you?" he asked.

"Um, I'm fine."

"I just came to say hello. How is your lady friend?"

"She's fine, thanks."

She giggled.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Indy flashed a smile at her. Alika's stomach did somersaults.

_What a fantastic smile he's got! _

She glanced at his eyes and noticed what a wonderful colour they were.

"Morning", said a voice.

"Coming up to the afternoon, actually", said Henry.

"I didn't realize", said Indy.

Selene went over to Indy and kissed him on the cheek.

Alika excused herself.

"Something I said?" asked Selene.

"Not at all", said Henry. "She really likes you son."

"Dad!"

"I told you", teased Selene.

Indy gave her a look.

"Can't I take you anywhere?" he asked, laughing.

As they ate breakfast, Indy glanced over at Selene and she smiled back.

_There's something she's not telling me, _thought Indy.

After breakfast, Indy and Selene got dressed and met up with the others. Indy and Sallah spent some time talking with the monks and Indy thanked them and told them that he was extremely grateful for their help and hospitality and they told him he was more than welcome. Meanwhile, Selene and Henry wandered into the gardens and were talking about things.

"Then if we can just get the stone and if everything goes to plan, we can get it back to the museum", sighed Selene.

"Am I right in thinking that you've had enough of this artefact, Miss Rogers", asked Henry.

"I just feel as if in some ways, were never going to get it. I just wish I had Indy's enthusiasm. He just seems to have so much boundless energy."

"That's my son. He never gives up. And as you've no doubt realized by now, once he's made up his mind that's it. There's no turning back. That's why I was surprised when he almost gave up on this artefact."

She nodded and smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean. Has he always been like that?"

"Oh yes. Always, and our adventure a few years ago proved just that. It was exhilarating", said Henry, his eyes shining.

"I admit I was fascinated by what you told me", said Selene.

"Selene. Correct me if I'm wrong. Is everything okay?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem somewhat distant."

"Well, maybe I've got a couple of things on my mind. All I want is for us to get the Benben stone and get Indy back to the States and then he can take a long, well deserved vacation."

"You're a very caring woman, Selene. You remind me of my late wife, Indiana's mother."

_Wow. He's comparing me with Indy's mom? _She couldn't believe it.

"Thank you. Indy was telling me about your wife. He tells me she was a wonderful, caring woman."

Henry smiled.

"Ah, yes she was. She was a loving person. I was absolutely devastated when she died, we all were."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

"Scarlet fever", said Henry, his voice filled with emotion. "She had been unwell for some time and just got over an illness. There was an epidemic going around in about 1912. Unfortunately, she never recovered and died when Indiana was around the age of twelve."

"1912? Henry, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I thought she only died a few years ago."

"That's all right, Selene. Yes, my son was only twelve at the time."

Selene was sad.

"Oh no. That's such a young age to lose a parent. I had no idea."

"Don't worry. It's fine."

Early that evening, Sallah, Henry and Indy were busy preparing supplies and Selene spent some time in the beautiful monastery gardens. She did not risk going out in fear of being taken again by Ashraf. Indy, dressed in his usual attire, came into the gardens and came across Selene sat down and she looked as if she had something on her mind.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh hi Indy. I didn't realize you were there. I'm fine. I'll just be glad when we get the stone."

Indy sat down beside her and put an arm around him.

"And then Indy, you can take a nice long vacation."

"By myself? Aren't you going to join me?"

"Yes, I think I will."

"So, what were you and dad talking about? Me I suppose."

"We were actually. He was telling me about your mom. Indy, I didn't realize how young you were when you lost her."

"Sorry, I didn't..."

"It's all right."

She smiled.

"I just want to tell you I'm really sorry. It must have been very hard for you."

Indy nodded.

"It was. Listen Selene, I really appreciate your support."

"That's okay. If ever you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"I know. And thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

That evening, Henry, Sallah, Indy and Selene said their goodbyes to the brothers and thanked them for their help and hospitality and departed St. Paul's Monastery on horseback. It was now dark and they began to head in towards the Temple of the Stars. An hour later, it was now fully dark and the four reached a narrow path and dismounted from their horses. They tied the horse's reins to some posts and began their descent up the hill, towards the temple and a few minutes later they came to a giant temple. It was painted a bluish-black colour and was decorated with gold and silver moons and stars. Indy walked up to the great door at the entrance and the others followed. They tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"C'mon. Lets try from another entrance", said Indy.

As the four of them wandered around the temple, Selene saw something and called to the others who walked over to her. She pointed up. Above another door was a lever-type switch.

"Wonderful", muttered Henry. "How do we...?"

Indy unfurled his whip and Henry patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry son. I don't even need to ask, do I?"

Sallah and Selene smiled and Henry stared in amazement as Indy cracked the whip and it the end caught the switch.

_How does he do that?_

Indy tugged on the whip but the switch wouldn't move.

Before anyone could say anything, Indy unfurled the whip and gravity did the rest as it fell to the floor. Indy spotted a beam, slightly lower than the switch and cracked the whip. The end snagged the beam and he tugged on it, testing its strength. Then he climbed up the whip and rested his feet on the beam. He unfurled the whip and walked over to the switch. Indy then pressed the switch and the door opened.

"Well done!" Henry shouted up.

"Indy, are you all right?" asked Sallah.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sallah."

"Right Selene. Looks like were gonna say hi to your boyfriend, Ashraf", he shouted down to her.

Indy turned around slowly and began to make is way down.

"Now son. I'd just like to say that when we were tied up and Ashraf was giving Selene grief, she defended your honour."

"That's right", shouted up Selene.

"She said that you were..."

Selene took over.

"I told him that you were one hundred times more of a man than he'd ever be!" she grinned.

Indy was stunned.

"You did?"

The beam began to creak loudly.

"Aw, Selene. That's great. I'm..." He let out a loud yell.

The beam had given way and as it did, Indy went with it. He fell to the floor and bits of wood and debris flew in all directions.

"Indy!" yelled Selene and Sallah together.

"Indiana!" yelled Henry.

Henry crouched beside his son and as the others did, Selene retrieved Indy's fedora, which had landed by some of the debris. Indy opened his eyes and blinked. A sea of faced filled his vision and Selene ran a hand across his forehead.

"Indy, honey", she said, her eyes full of sympathy.

He could feel himself slipping into darkness and gave into unconsciousness.

Indy could hear voices. His father, Sallah, Selene. He forced himself to open his eyes and blinked. He slowly looked around at his surroundings and realised that he was led on some blankets in a dark room which was lit by torches. Selene ran over to him.

"He's awake", she said to the others.

"Selene."

"Oh, Indy. How are you feeling, honey?"

He slowly sat up and gingerly touched the back of his head. A bump.

"Aww, that hurts!" he exclaimed.

Indy stood up and nearly fell over.

"Woah", said Henry, who came over and steadied him.

"Take it easy son", he smiled. "My god. You've certainly had your fair share of knocks on the head, eh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Still, my boy, at least this time, I wasn't responsible."

Indy smiled.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In the Temple of the Stars", said Sallah.

"Oh God. How long have I been out?" asked Indy. Then he realised something. "We've got to stop the ritual, now!"

Indy attached the whip to his belt and Selene passed him his fedora, which he slowly put on his head.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'll live. Here", he said, placing the hat on her head. "Look after this for me."

She nodded.

Indy, Henry, Sallah and Selene walked out of the room and came to a corridor. As they walked further, they began to hear voices. Indy stopped.

"They're near", whispered Henry.

A great boom echoed through the corridor and Indy broke into a run and the others followed.

"C'mon. We don't have much time!"

They entered a great room; the ceiling was painted a dark colour and was also decorated with moons and stars and at the end of the room was the Benben stone. It was sat upon an altar and in front of it was stood Ashraf, dressed in dark purple robes. He threw his hands in the air and turned to face them. Two men grabbed Selene and she yelled and was dragged over to Ashraf.

"Ah, Ms Rogers."

He ran a hand through her hair and Indy flew at Ashraf and together they fell to the ground. Indy hit Ashraf in the face and Ashraf drew a fist back but Indy anticipated the blow and moved out of the way. Selene grabbed a rock and threw it at Ashraf and he yelled in pain. Two men appeared and Sallah fought with them as another man flew at Henry. Henry pushed the man who fell down and hit his head on the stone floor and was knocked out cold. As Indy unholstered his Webley a man grabbed him from behind and the gun fell to the floor. The man pinned Indy's arms behind his back. Ashraf flew at Indy, hitting him in the face and then the stomach. Henry was enraged and raced over to Ashraf. Henry scooped up Indy's gun and grabbed Ashraf by the collar and put the gun to his head as Indy wrestled with the other man.

"All right. That's enough", shouted Henry.

Ashraf head-butted Henry and ran off. Indy was still fighting with the man when Henry threw the gun at Ashraf and it hit him on the head. Henry raced after Ashraf, grabbed him and backhanded him across the face.

"You call yourself an Archaeologist?" he spat.

Ashraf motioned to Indy.

"You call him one?"

"How dare you! You see my son over there? He's not just an Archaeologist. Oh, he's much more than that."

Indy was stunned and the man took advantage of this and hit him in the face.

"You'll never be as good as him! Not in a thousand years, and you know why?"

Henry punched Ashraf in the stomach and the man crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Because you just don't have the guts!"

Indy punched the other man in the jaw and he went out like a light. Sallah and Selene ran over and Henry walked over to Indy and grinned.

"Okay son?"

"Dad, I..."

Henry smiled.

"Well?"

"What you just said. I..."

"I heard what you said", smiled Selene. "That was great Henry."

Sallah smiled.

"Dad, were you just...?" he couldn't quite get out the words.

"Saying that? No son. I meant every word."

Henry walked over to the Benben stone. Indy smiled and followed him.

"Dad. Thanks."

Henry smiled and drew Indy into a hug.

"Ah my son. You've always been so stubborn and determined. But even though, those are good traits to have."

"Dad, do you know something that I don't?"

"Indiana. I've nearly lost you more than once", he emphasised.

Henry released him from his grip.

"But I'll tell you something. I'm really beginning to enjoy these adventures."

"That's great dad."

Henry put a hand on Indy's shoulder.

"All right then, my boy. Shall we take the stone to the museum?"

Three days later they had arrived in Cairo with the Benben stone. It was the early afternoon and Indy, Henry, Sallah and Selene had returned to Sallah's house and Fayah had ran over to Sallah and thrown her arms around him.

"Sallah my dear! Oh, how I have missed you!"

Sallah explained the events from the past week and Fayah was overjoyed that everyone was okay. Well, almost everyone. Indy was still hurting from his recent fall and everyone insisted that he rest before they go to the museum, but he was insistent that they go. Indy and Henry walked together supporting the weight of the stone while Selene and Sallah followed. They went to the curator's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in", said a voice.

Selene opened the door and they were all very surprised to see a familiar person standing there, especially Indy.

"Marcus. What's..."

"Marcus!", said Henry, excited to see his old friend.

"Mr Brody!" exclaimed Sallah, as his face broke out into a wide grin.

Indy and Henry gently place the stone on the desk.

"Marcus", began Indy. "It's great to see you here. But what gives?"

"Henry and Sallah told me that you had a fever. I also heard that Selene had been under the weather and I wondered if I could be of some help. Well, obviously not as it would seem that you've now got the stone. Well done, Indy."

"Marcus, I really think the thanks should go to the others."

Selene stepped forward.

"Oh, I don't know. Indy did his fair share _and _he rescued me from a harem."

"Really?" asked Brody, curiously. "That sounds very interesting. I am sure you would be so kind as to tell me about that at some stage."

Selene grinned at Indy.

"Oh, don't worry Marcus. I will."

"Indy. I realize that my being here is a little unexpected, but..."

Just then, the curator of the museum came into the room. He was in his mid fifties and dressed in a light cream coloured linen suit.

"Dr. Jones, you found the stone. Wonderful! But right now, well, it seems that we have a big problem."

"Oh?"

Two museum workers came in and both picked up the stone and they proceeded to carry to towards another room as the others followed.

The curator turned to them.

"Someone has stolen the four sacred canopic vases of Tutankhamen", he said anxiously.

"What?!" exclaimed Selene.

He nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

"My God", whispered Henry.

"This is terrible", said Sallah.

Indy turned to him.

"Sallah. Are you busy for the next few days?"

Everyone returned to Sallah's house and Fayah ushered them inside to the veranda where they sat down. Sallah had asked a few contacts if they had heard anything that would point to the whereabouts of the vases.

"Well, I'm certainly surprised to see you here, Marcus", said Henry.

"Yes Henry, I know. Well, you see, things are quiet at the museum and when you called to tell me your news, I called Fayah and arranged to meet her at the airport. I knew that Indy would eventually find it, so I took a flight straight away. And I must say, I am very glad that I did."

"So am I. It's good to see you, old boy. And how are you Sallah?"

"I am fine Mr. Brody."

"Selene and Indy. How are you both feeling?" asked Marcus.

"Oh I'm fine now", said Selene. "Indy's not great, though."

She placed a hand on Indy's forehead.

"Hmm, seems okay for now."

"Selene. Don't fuss. I'm fine. I..."

Selene touched the back of his head.

"Ow, Selene. Be careful!"

She smiled at Brody.

"See what I mean?"

"Indiana, I think you really need a holiday", said Marcus.

"Ah yes", began Henry. "During your fever myself and Sallah were discussing things."

"What sort of things?"

"Well…" began Henry.

"You see Indy", said Sallah. "We think it is time that you took a break, and..."

"I see", said Indy. "And you didn't think to tell me this when I came round?"

He looked at Selene.

"Don't look at me like that. I had nothing to do with it."

"She's innocent", said Henry. "We were actually thinking of sending both of you off on a holiday."

Indy smiled.

"I don't think they're ready for a honeymoon just yet", said Fayah, pouring drinks.

"Hah!" exclaimed Sallah, slapping Indy on the back.

Indy laughed and Selene covered her face with her hands.

"Why, Miss Rogers", said Indy. "I do believe you're blushing", he teased.

She giggled.

Fayah left the table and a moment later she came back followed by a man. He was Egyptian, of medium build and was in his mid-thirties.

"Sallah."

"Faisel", said Sallah, standing up.

"My friend. I have found out the location of the jars. They have been taken to Shebin el Com. You will need to leave very soon if you are to get them. I am not sure if it is true but I think Ashraf intends to sell them."

"Oh no", said Sallah, looking over at the others.

"Thank you Faisel. May God smile upon you."

"And yourself Sallah."

After organizing supplies, camping equipment and horses, Indy, Henry, Sallah, Selene and Marcus set out towards Shebin el Com. Several hours had passed it was just beginning to get dark as they set up camp.

Selene and Henry had set up a campfire while Sallah and Marcus prepared food. Indy had left the camp and from his position, looking through binoculars, could see Ashraf's camp but decided not to mention this to the others. After they had eaten, they stayed up for a while and talked. Marcus and Henry were talking about old times while Sallah and Indy were deep in conversation. Selene smiled; glad to be in the company of such wonderful men. She was beginning to realize that she didn't want to break it off with Indy. She was, well, she had fallen for him. She looked over at him but he was so deep in conversation that he didn't notice. His hazel eyes flickered. She loved those eyes. Sallah said something funny and Indy laughed. She loved to hear him laugh; to watch that fantastic smile of his. She slowly got up and snuck over the other side of the fire. Almost immediately, Henry and Brody stood up. Selene looked over at them suspiciously.

"What? Did I say something wrong? It's not as if I could get a word in edgeways, anyway", she said, a slight smile passed her lips.

"Not at all", said Henry. "Myself and Marcus were always taught to stand up at a table when a lady entered or left the room."

"Oh Henry, that's sweet."

Just then, Indy and Sallah stood up.

Selene rolled her eyes.

"Sorry", said Indy. "Delayed reaction."

Selene laughed.

"Aw, Gentlemen. I'd just like to point out that we're not sat at a dinner table at the moment, but thanks anyway."

The four men sat down and Selene lay a blanket down on the ground.

"Well, I'm going to sleep", she said, turning to them.

"Good night Marcus. Good night Sallah."

"Good night, my dear", replied Marcus.

"Yes, good night", said Sallah.

Selene smiled.

"Good night, Dr. Jones."

"Good night, Selene", said Indy and Henry simultaneously.

Selene laughed and Indy and Henry looked at each other and smiled. She then lay down and covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes.

Sallah and Marcus retired for the evening and Henry stoked the fire with a stick. Indy got up and went over to Selene, sat down beside her and caressed her forehead, careful not to disturb her.

Henry went over to him.

"Ah, she looks so peaceful", he said.

"Yeah. You know dad, she's been a great help to me."

"I know son."

"I really don't know what I'd do without her."

"She makes quite a companion, doesn't she?"

Indy smiled.

"Yeah, she does."

"My boy, I've seen that look before."

"What look?" asked Indy as they stood up.

"That look in your eye, Indiana. This one is really something. Selene is a very special lady."

"Yeah. And guess who she's stuck with?"

Henry looked at him.

"Don't sell yourself short, son."

Henry lay a blanket down on the ground.

"Ah, but now it's time to sleep."

Indy yawned.

"Come on son."

Indy removed his hat, jacket and weapons and lay these down beside the blanket. Indy lay down on the blanket and Henry covered Indy with a thick blanket and tucked him in.

"Goodnight Indiana."

Indy smiled and closed his eyes. He felt like a child again.

"Goodnight dad."

Henry stood up and watched over his son.

"Ah, she's very lucky", whispered Henry. "She's dating you", he smiled.

Henry stood there for a moment, watching his son.

"Oh son", he whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

Henry lay down on a blanket, covered himself with one and drifted off to sleep.

Indy woke up, and slowly rose. When he was sure that everyone was asleep, he put on his fedora and jacket, put on his gun belt and attached the whip to it. He holstered his Webley and slowly walked over to the horses and untied one of the animals reins. Selene stirred slightly thinking that she'd heard something but then decided it was nothing and drifted back to sleep. Again, another noise. Slowly, she opened her eyes and could just make out a figure mounting a horse.

It was Indy.

_Where is h__e going? _

She closed her eyes and drifted.

A few minutes later, Indy was riding towards the camp that he had found earlier. He pulled on the horse's reins and the horse stopped, following his command. He dismounted the horse and tied the reins to a tree. Indy then crept toward the campsite and was unaware of three men behind him who reached out and grabbed him and dragged him into one of the tents. He tried to throw a punch but one of the men blocked it and one of the other men hit him in the stomach. Indy coughed and the men dragged him to a chair, sat him down and tied his hands behind his back.

"Someone get Ashraf! Quickly!" shouted one of them.

"He's gone out. Don't know when he'll be back", one of them replied.

They left the tent.

_Oh great, _thought Indy, longingly thinking about the warm blanket that his father had covered him with.

It was an hour later when Selene Rogers woke up and sat up. She looked around.

_Where is Indy?_ She thought. She got up and realized that he had not returned.

_Oh no. Indy, where are you?_

Selene searched the camp but Indy wasn't anywhere to be found. She went over to the supplies and walked a few meters away from the camp, looked through the binoculars and spotted another camp. She returned to the camp and searched around in the supplies and found a gun. _God, I hate these things._ She loaded the gun, took a horse and followed the path down to the camp, dismounted and tied her horse's reins to a post next to Indy's horse. Selene slowly walked over to the campsite and snuck around by the tents. There didn't seem to be anyone about, then she heard something.

"You!" yelled a voice.

Selene turned around and followed the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Damn you Jones! Why must you interfere with..."

Selene grabbed a rock and gingerly pushed aside an opening in one of the tents.

_Indy!_ Her heart leapt.

He was tied to a chair and he was injured. Not too badly, but he had looked better.

_Ashraf__. Ooh, what a horrible man__._

Ashraf hit Indy across the face and Indy tried no to flinch. Selene slowly slipped through the opening and hit Ashraf hard across the head with the rock.

"God, I hate him!" she said angrily, as he crumpled to the floor.

"Selene!" Indy grinned, despite his pain.

Selene ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh Indy."

She untied his bounds and helped him to stand. Indy gingerly touched his stomach and winced and Selene took his hand and let him outside.

"Come on Indy. Let's get you back to the camp."

Indy nodded and Selene led him to the horses and tied their reins together.

Indy smiled.

"You, Selene Rogers are one hell of a resourceful lady."

Selene helped Indy onto the horse and got on the front. She gently kicked the horse and Indy put his arms around her, leaning his head on her back, allowing himself to rest for a few moments.

"You okay Indy?" she asked.

"Yeah", he said sleepily.

They reached the campsite and Indy and Selene dismounted the horse. Selene tied the horse's reins to the posts, took Indy's hand and prepared a bed for him. Selene took the whip and holster from Indy, helped him out of his jacket and took the fedora from him, placing these on the ground. Indy looked into her eyes and kissed her. A moment later, he pulled away and hugged her.

"Selene", he whispered. "Thanks for rescuing me. I really appreciate it. You should have seen the look on Ashraf's face when you hit him", he laughed.

Selene put a finger to Indy's lips and helped him to lie down.

"I think he's got a crush on you, Selene."

"That's not a nice thought at all." She paused. "Ooh. I hate him! He's horrible!" the tone in her voice evident.

Selene covered Indy with the blanket and tucked him in.

Indy smiled.

"I'm real glad that I'm not him then."

Indy closed his eyes and she put her mouth to his ear.

"I could never hate you, Dr. Jones. You're far too adorable", she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Indy smiled dreamily and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, Sallah, Henry, Selene and Marcus were up eating breakfast and Indy was still asleep.

"He looks so peaceful", said Henry.

"I know", said Selene. "I really don't want to wake him."

After breakfast, Selene had told everyone that the night before, Indy had gone out to find the vases and she had gone after him and rescued him.

"Ah, he never changes", said Henry.

"Henry. It is Indy's way. He has always been like that", said Sallah.

"If only his students could see him now", said Marcus.

Selene smiled.

"Selene. I would very much like to hear about when Indy rescued you from a harem", said Marcus.

Indy woke up and could hear voices. He then realized that the conversation was about him. He kept his eyes closed.

"Well", said Selene. "Ashraf kidnapped me and took me to his harem and a while later someone, who I actually believed to be a woman, dressed in a black robe, rescued me and we were riding. The person stopped the horse, got off and revealed themselves to be none other than our Indiana Jones!"

"I see. You are lucky Selene."

"I sure am"

"Yes. Not many men would do that for a lady, that is, dress up as a woman."

"I know."

"And you should have seen her face. It was a picture", said a familiar voice.

"Huh?" exclaimed Selene.

She looked over at Indy who had his eyes open.

"Indy. You're awake", said Marcus. "Selene was just telling me about..."

"The harem", finished Indy as he sat up. "Yeah, I know."

He glanced over at Selene.

"You were awake?" asked Selene.

Indy smiled.

"Yeah, for most of it."

Indy stood up and rubbed his stomach slightly.

Selene walked over to him.

"How are you feeling after last night?"

"Ah yes", said Henry. "Selene tells us that last night you went out by yourself to find the vases."

"Yeah I did."

"Indy", began Sallah.

"Son, that was very dangerous. You could have been seriously hurt."

"Dad, c'mon", said Indy, gathering up his things.

Henry winked at Selene and smiled. She glanced over at him and gave him a look. _Henry, don't you dare!_

"I'm serious son."

"Dad, relax."

"Son, please don't do that again."

Indy looked at Henry.

"Do what?"

Selene couldn't help it. She started laughing.

Indy looked at them both.

"Ah, for cryin' out loud!"

Henry looked at Selene.

"I nearly had him then Selene. You gave the game away."

"Sorry Henry."

Indy glanced at Selene.

"You think it's funny do ya?!"

Selene laughed and the others also laughed. She turned around and Indy grabbed the whip, cracked it and gently snagged Selene around the waist and she yelped in surprise. He reeled her in.

"See. I said you were the master, didn't I?" she said.

He unfurled the whip from her and attached it to his belt.

"Thanks for last night", he said kissing her.

She sighed dreamily and buried her head in his chest and he caressed her hair.

After packing up the camp they went to find Ashraf's campsite but it was no longer there. They then headed towards Shebin el Com, parked the jeep and got out and some time later, they came to a narrow passageway which reminded Indy of the passageway to the temple where they had found the Holy Grail years before. They came to a vast building, similar looking to a coliseum except this building had a roof. They dismounted their horses and walked cautiously into the building. No-one spoke for a moment. Indy came to a door and to his surprise, it opened. _This is too easy,_ he thought. He then stopped for a moment.

"Well", whispered Henry. "What is it?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this", said Indy as he walked through the entrance and the others followed. They came to a great hall and to the right of the hall stood a giant staircase. Several men dressed in robes stood, facing an altar and Indy crept behind a wall and the others followed. Indy unholstered his Webley, ready for action. Selene smiled admiringly at Indy. She always loved the way that he was so calm in these kinds of situations. And now all she wanted was for them to get the canopic vases and go home, so that herself and Indy could go on a long vacation. She smiled and gently touched the back of his neck and he turned round and smiled slightly. Indy spotted Ashraf walking toward them. He was dressed in purple robes and was within a few feet of them. Indy passed the Webley to Selene and she looked at him in surprise. _Is he kidding? I can't use that. _He sighed and unhitched the bullwhip and passed it to her.

_Are you sure?_ he mouthed.

She nodded and passed the gun back to him.

Ashraf spotted them.

Selene fumbled with the whip and went to crack it but the handle fell out of her hand and the whip fell to the floor. Ashraf yelled and a few men ran over, grabbed Henry, Sallah, Marcus and Indy and Ashraf strode over to Selene and grabbed her by the shoulders and put a hand to her chin. Indy's Webley was taken from him and passed to Ashraf.

"So, Miss Rogers. Have you decided to return to me?"

Selene glared at him.

"Never!"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Indy.

Ashraf walked over to Indy, hitting him across the face. Indy tried to hit back but his hands were pinned behind his back.

"Damn you, Ashraf", shouted Henry. "Can't you see, man. Selene is just not interested..."

"Shut up, Jones!" he snapped.

He glared at Indy.

"You want the vases? All right. I'll make a trade with you."

Ashraf looked over at Selene.

"My God", whispered Henry. "You're serious."

Selene glared at Ashraf, stunned.

Indy had to stop himself from flying at the Egyptian.

"You don't get it, do you?" yelled Indy. "Selene isn't just something to be exchanged. She's a person, a lady. And not just an ordinary lady."

Indy glanced at Selene and smiled, and she smiled back.

_Oh Indy. That's sweet. _

"And I'll tell you something else. She's special. Something you wouldn't have a clue about."

Selene smiled again and Indy gave her a fantastic smile. Her heart jumped.

"And I quite agree", said an unfamiliar voice.

Everyone turned around and stood there was a man. He was European, tall and dressed in casual khakis, holding a gun. Ashraf looked upset as if he didn't want the man to be here.

"Mind telling us who you are?" asked Indy

"My name is Fennell. And you must be the famous Dr. Jones, Archaeologist and adventurer. Ah yes. I have followed your career closely."

Fennell looked at Henry.

"And of course, your father, Dr. Henry Jones Senior."

Henry looked at Indy.

"Well, at least he's heard of us, right boy?"

Indy smiled grimly.

Fennell strode over to Ashraf.

"Where are they?"

"What?"

"The canopic vases, of course. They will make an excellent addition to my collection."

Ashraf pointed to Indy and the others.

"I hid them here. Do you seriously think that I would leave them lying around for these people to find when I..."

"Take me to them."

"That will not be easy."

Fennell sighed.

"What! Why?"

"There is a maze, a labyrinth, if you will. I had a key and put them in a room where a secret door leads. I locked the door, but I have now appeared to have lost the key. The only other way through is down the stairs and it is..."

Fennell called some men over.

"Search him."

"But..." Ashraf began to protest.

"Forget it", he told them. "I'll do it myself."

Fennell aimed at Ashraf and shot him in the heart. The man fell to the floor, dead.

Selene screamed and the man that was holding Indy loosened his grip in surprise. Indy took advantage of this grabbed him, hitting him in the mouth and then flew at the other men who were holding the others. Henry and Sallah fought with the men as Selene ran over to Indy and threw her arms around him. She sobbed and he gently caressed her hair.

"It's okay honey", he soothed.

"I think not, Dr. Jones", said Fennell

_Now what__? _thought Selene.

Fennell had searched Ashraf.

"It appears that he was right. He has lost the key."

Fennell pointed a gun at Indy.

"I need you to get the vases for me."

"It's too dangerous", yelled one of the men, who was lying on the floor. He touched his side and gasped in pain.

"The labrynth is full of dangerous vapours."

"Oh no", muttered Henry.

Everyone looked upset. Selene wanted to cry.

"What kind of vapours?" she asked.

"Dangerous ones. And there are things. Very bad things in there and he may not make it out alive."

"Okay", said Indy. "I told you I had a bad feeling about this place."

"No", said Henry, walking over to him. "Son, I don't want to lose you."

"Dad I..."

"No, listen to me Junior, Indiana, son." His voice became very serious. "It's too dangerous."

"C'mon dad. I'll be okay. I'll get the vases and then..."

"Indy", said Selene. "Just be careful. And after this, I'm afraid we all must insist that you take a long vacation."

He smiled.

"Okay, I'm not gonna argue with that."

"Good luck, Dr. Jones", she said, kissing him on the cheek and handed him the whip. Fennell pointed the gun at Indy.

"I'll take that", he said, pointing to the whip.

"No", yelled Selene. "You can't! Indy needs it."

Fennell grabbed it from them and Selene glared at Fennell,

"If he dies, I swear..."

Sallah hugged him.

"Good luck Indy. If you do not make it out alive..."

"Sallah. I'll make it."

Marcus hugged him fiercely.

"Marcus..."

"Indiana. If something should happen, I want to tell you I will miss you a great deal and you have been the best colleague I have ever worked with."

Marcus sighed.

"And you will be greatly missed by everyone at the university."

"Hey Marcus, thanks for the sentiments, but I'll be okay."

When Marcus didn't move, Indy smiled.

"I think you can let me go now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Indy."

Sallah and Marcus stepped back and Indy smiled.

"Marcus, I really appreciate it."

"Move!" barked Fennell.

Indy walked over to the stone steps and began to walk down them. He came to a set of double doors and pushed them open and entered the labyrinth. It seemed that the vapours had not yet started, but he didn't know how long he would have until they did. As he wandered through the maze, he tried to go by his instincts. He heard something, and looked around. Nothing. He hated being without his weapons. He walked further and began to feel light-headed. He wasn't sure whether it was hunger, fatigue or the vapours, perhaps all three. He walked on and heard a screeching sound coming from above and looked up. He saw what appeared to be a dragon flying around, circling the air. He continued on, pretty sure that the vapours were doing their job. He saw a figure moving towards him. A very familiar figure.

"Marion. What are you doing here?"

She just smiled at him and disappeared.

"What the…?" he ran a hand over his face.

"Gotta get outta here", he muttered to himself, trying to remember why he was here in the first place.

It was at this point that he was now beginning to feel very dizzy but despite this, he continued on, trying to focus his mind on where he was going. Then he saw something. A bird. An eagle. His spiritual guardian and protector. It soared around the maze and Indy stumbled about, and did his best to follow it and then he came to a straight path. Indy followed the path and saw two men stood side by side. They were dressed in attire that Indy recognised, dressed exactly like the Thuggee guards. _Okay, Jones. They're not real, They..._ One flew at Indy, nearly knocking him to the ground. The man hit him in the stomach and then the face. _Okay, these guys are real all right. _Indy fought back and the two fell to the floor. Indy grabbed the man and then the man disappeared and Indy was left holding the man's clothes.

_What's going on?_

He stood up, wobbling slightly.

_Ok Jones, it's time for that vacation._

Indy gasped for breath and he felt very dizzy. He walked further and then came to some steps, which led to an altar. On the altar stood a box with the four sacred canopic vases of Tutankhamen. _I sure hope this is not another hallucination, _he thought. Indy staggered over to the vases and picked them up. He opened the door and waiting outside of the room were Henry, Selene, Sallah and Marcus who smiled with relief when they saw him. Indy felt light headed and gasped. He carefully set the vases on the ground and collapsed onto the floor. Everyone ran over, crouching to the ground as Selene cradled Indy's head.

"Oh, Indy", she said sympathetically, caressing his forehead. "I was beginning to get worried. For a moment I thought you weren't going to make it."

Sallah and Marcus looked over at Indy, concerned about his current state.

"Oh please", muttered Fennell.

Henry stood up and flew at Fennell and two men came over and dragged Henry away.

"What have you done to my son?" he yelled. "You could have killed him!"

"Dad", muttered Indy.

He could feel himself drifting into unconsciousness.

Selene had hidden the vases in a secret room that she had found. She did not want to risk Fennell getting his hands on them.

Selene, Sallah and Marcus stayed with Indy for a while and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Indy. How are you feeling?" asked Marcus.

"I've felt better Marcus."

Selene hugged Indy and helped him to stand. He was still feeling dizzy and the others steadied him.

"Indy, my friend. Are you all right?"

"I'll live Sallah. Hey, where's dad?"

Marcus stepped over to Indy.

"Indy, when you came out of the labyrinth your father was very angry. He went for Fennell and two men dragged him off."

"I remember now. Come on. We've got to find him."

Indy began to walk around the corridors and they came to another great room with a large pit in the centre. Henry was led down on the ground and despite his dizziness, Indy ran over to him and crouched down beside him.

"Dad!"

Indy looked up and saw Fennell standing there.

"What have you done my father?"

"Ah, a simple poison to keep him quiet. He asked far too many questions."

Indy had never seen Marcus so angry.

Marcus glared at Fennell.

"A simple poison? What do you think you are doing? This is madness."

Selene and Sallah ran over.

"Is there an antidote?" asked Indy desperately.

"Not as such."

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Sallah, his tone furious.

"Well, let me see. There is something which might work which could perhaps save his life."

Fennell pointed to the other side of the room.

"Over there are some herbs and plants which might work.

"Might work?" asked Selene, her voice full of rage. "God, I thought that Ashraf was a nasty piece of work, but you! Ooh..."

Selene caressed Henry's forehead. He looked very pale.

"You may need this", said Fennell, tossing the whip to Indy who caught it. He unfurled it as Selene walked over to him.

"Indy. I know that you have to do this. But even if you make it over that pit…" she looked at the beams which didn't look very secure. "…you may not make it back."

Indy turned to her.

"Selene, I know it's dangerous, but I have to do this. Please don't try to stop me."

"I wouldn't dare", she said, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

Selene looked into his eyes. Indy was about to start across the pit, when she grabbed his arm and pulled him gently toward her.

"Indiana Jones. I think that you're such a wonderful man."

Before Indy could say anything, Selene kissed him full on the lips. He pulled away and he gasped.

"That's great. We can continue this discussion later. Right now, were running out of time."

Selene nodded and Sallah and Marcus glanced down at Henry, who was muttering something.

Indy cracked the whip and it snagged a beam from the ceiling. He swung over to the other side of the pit, and as he did, the beam broke and he landed on the floor with a thud, the whip still in his hand.

"Are you okay Indy?" yelled Selene.

"Yeah. Just great!" he yelled back.

Indy quickly found some herbs and put these in his sack and tossed it over to the other side of the pit. Selene grabbed the sack and opened it, taking out the herbs. Sallah grabbed his canteen and mixed the herbs with the water, shaking the canteen about. Marcus supported Henry's head and gave this to Henry and he took a few sips.

"Henry, drink", encouraged Marcus.

Indy surveyed the size of the pit. _Okay, Jones. This is gonna be close!_ He coiled the whip and attached it to his belt.

_Oh no,_ thought Selene.

"Indy, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna have to jump."

Then they heard something. A noise, which gradually began to get louder. A great rumbling sound erupted through the room, which began to shake violently. Fennell, who had been stood nearby, fell to the floor and the dagger that he had been holding clattered to the ground, falling out of his grasp. Suddenly, a great roar echoed through the room and the room began to shake more violently now. There was a great roar and out of the pit emerged a great winged monster. It stood at least thirty feet tall, and resembled a gargoyle.

Selene screamed and everyone gasped in terror at what they saw. Indy also stared. The monsters glowing red eyes reminded Indy of a demon and looked into its eyes, trying not to show any fear.

"My God, it's horrible!" yelled Selene. "Indy, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" he yelled. "I'll think of something."

Indy knew that he didn't have a chance against the creature and as its hand came toward Indy, the Archaeologist stared into its eyes, refusing to give into fear. Selene looked horrified as the monster picked up Indy by its arms and shook him. Indy's life flashed before his eyes as it shook him some more. Selene screamed as the monster threw Indy across the pit. Indy landed with a thud on the ground, sprawled on his back. The monster then picked up Fennell and he screamed violently as he was thrown into the pit. Henry's eyes jolted open. Something was very wrong. Marcus stared at the monster and spotted Fennell's dagger led on the floor. He went over to it, moving as fast as he could and picked it up. He looked at the monster as it roared loudly and looked up at the ceiling. Marcus ran over to the creature and thrust the dagger into its belly. The creature writhed about and roared in pain. Selene hit one of the men over the head and Sallah hit another in the face. Suddenly, the demon exploded and as it did, the room reverberated with the noise. The rest of Fennell's men screamed and ran off in terror.

Then there was silence.

Indy was still led on the ground and Henry got up and the others joined him. Henry walked over to Indy. There was no movement and everyone looked at each other, unsure what to say. Henry reached Indy and crouched down beside him. Henry felt for a pulse, heartbeat or breath.

Nothing.

Slowly, Henry turned to the others.

"My God. He's dead."

The others gasped and left Henry for a moment with his son.

"Indiana", sobbed Henry. "My only son. You sacrificed yourself for me so that I could live. My God. I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner. Indy, I'm very proud of you. I always have been."

Henry turned to the others and they staggered over. Selene collapsed on the floor in floods of tears and Henry put his arm around her and comforted her.

"I can't believe that Indiana is dead", said Marcus, his voice full of grief.

"No, it is not true", whispered Sallah in a hushed tone.

"We may be able to help", said a voice. They all turned round to look at a man who was stood. He had a strange accent and dressed in strange robes. There were also two other men dressed similarly stood behind him. They stepped forward and picked up Indy's body and took him to a nearby room and the others followed, looks of confusion on each of their faces. The room was lit with candles and incense and only the sound of Selene sobbing could be heard. Everyone was completely stunned. No one said anything. Everyone sat down on nearby stone benches as the men placed Indy onto a cot. One of the men walked over to Selene, Henry, Sallah and Marcus.

"When he wakes up he may forget some events from the past day or so."

"But I don't understand", said Henry.

The man smiled.

"All will be revealed soon", was all that he said.

Indy opened his eyes. He was in a bright room and slowly got up. He didn't hurt at all. In fact, he felt invigorated and refreshed. He now realised that he was in a garden which looked exactly like the Dhakla Oasis. He heard someone call his name. He walked further to the voice and a female form came into view.

Indy blinked. He couldn't believe it.

"Mom?"

Anna came over to him and smiled. Indy threw his arms around her.

"Oh Henry. My little boy."

"Mom. Is it really you?"

Tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Yes, my son. It's me."

Indy drew away. She looked the same age that she did when she had died. In fact, she looked radiant.

"Mom, I almost hate to ask, but am I…dead?"

She smiled slightly.

"No, my son. You are not dead."

Indy could not believe how well his mother looked.

"Mom. You look great."

She ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you. So do you. I have watched you for many years, Indiana."

"You have?"

Indy sighed.

"Mom. There are some things which I'm not very..."

"Son. I want to tell you..." she paused. "Oh son, you must return to them. You don't have much time."

She hugged him.

"Son I am _so_ proud of you. Selene was right."

Anna took Indy's hands in hers.

"You have grown up to be a wonderful man."

He blinked.

"Thanks mom."

"And I know you will continue to do great things."

Indy was speechless.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear his name being called.

"Go to them. Tell your father I miss him very much."

He nodded.

"Mom, I don't want to leave."

"I know. But you must return. Indiana, The world has always needed a hero and that is why you must go back."

"Mom..."

"Son. Return to them. Selene is a lovely woman. Take care of her."

"I will."

He blinked.

He was now led on a cot in a room lit with candles.

Henry, Sallah, Marcus and Selene were sat nearby on a bench, grieved for what seemed like an eternity.

"He's awake", said one of the men.

"Huh?" gasped Selene.

She leapt to her feet and helped Henry to get up. Sallah and Marcus stood up and when they saw Indy awake everyone made their way over to him. Henry hugged Indy in a deep embrace and Indy was confused and bewildered. Selene cried with laughter.

"My boy! Please don't do that to me! I thought I'd lost you again!"

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Selene smiled and Henry gave her some room as she hugged him.

"Indy, sweetheart. You're alive. Oh, I'm so relieved!"

Sallah and Marcus also hugged Indy and he gasped.

"Indy my friend!" exclaimed Sallah. "By the Gods, I'm so pleased you're not dead!"

"Okay. Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" asked Indy.

"Indy", began Marcus. "Thank goodness you're all right. You may not believe it but..."

Henry took over.

"Son, well. The thing is..."

"I think I died", said Indy, as he tried to stand up. Everyone gasped as they helped him to stand.

"My God", muttered Henry.

"But how?"

Indy turned to him.

"Dad, I know this sounds crazy but, well, I saw..." he swallowed. "I saw mom. She's okay."

Henry's eyes welled up with tears.

"Dad, she really misses you."

"Oh Indiana."

Henry embraced his son, and after he released his grip, Indy went to find his things as Selene and Sallah collected the hidden canopic jars. Indy found his belongings, which were on a bench and he put his jacket on. Henry walked over to him.

"What else did she say, son?"

"Well, she said that she..."

Indy couldn't quite get the words out.

"She's proud of you", said Henry, clasping a hand on Indy's shoulder and looking at his son. "And so am I son."

He walked off and joined the others, leaving Indy stood there with his mouth slightly open. Selene glanced at Indy and walked over to him.

"Why, Dr. Jones. I believe you're speechless."

He nodded and smiled.

"You have no idea."

Indy attached the whip to his belt and holstered his gun. Indy then put his hat on.

They went to thank the men that had saved Indy's life, but try as they might, could not find them anywhere.

"That is strange", said Marcus.

"Very", said Sallah.

They walked out of the building and found their horses and as they rode out Henry looked at Marcus.

"Well done, Marcus. A fine job."

Marcus smiled.

"Oh really Henry. It was nothing."

"What's this?" asked Indy.

"Marcus killed the demon with Fennell's dagger."

Indy smiled.

"You're kidding! Marcus, that's great."

"Oh well", he said. "You know how it is."

Selene giggled and Sallah laughed.

"So, what happened to Fennell?" asked Indy.

"Oh, the demon killed him", said Selene, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Sallah rode on.

"'Come on my friends. Back to Cairo!"

Selene caught up with Indy.

"So, tell me Professor. Is this the most exhilarating adventure you've ever been on?"

Henry caught up with them.

"No", said Henry. "He had an adventure once where he rescued a lady from a harem. Ah, he was always good at rescuing people", he said, riding on.

Selene smiled.

"Gee, I really hope that one doesn't get round the campus", said Indy.

Selene laughed and Brody rode on and caught up with Sallah.

When they arrived in Cairo they had returned the vases to the museum and the curator was ecstatic and thanked Indy and the others. Fayah was delighted when they returned to Sallah's house and she threw her arms around Sallah. Everyone was exhausted and Fayah offered drinks to everyone and later, when they finally said goodbye, Sallah embraced Indy in a fierce hug.

"My friend. It has been a great adventure. As always I will miss you a great deal."

He let Indy go.

"And Henry, I will miss you too. Brody as well and not to mention the beautiful Selene."

"Thanks for all your help, Sallah", said Indy.

Selene hugged Sallah and kissed him on the cheek.

"It has been very nice meeting you."

"And yourself", he replied.

Sallah looked at Indy.

"Take care of him."

Selene smiled.

"I will."

They left Sallah's house and headed toward the airport, exhausted but happy.

"Well son", said Henry. "You succeeded. Even though the artefacts are not coming with us, you did it."

Indy turned to them.

"Ah, I couldn't have done it without your help", he told them.

Selene hugged Indy and they stepped onto the plane.

"Oh, I don't know. You did a great job. Just wait until your students hear about _this _one!

"Selene!"

They arrived in New York a day later and Selene returned to work as did Marcus and Henry. Indy was exhausted and slept for a couple of days and Marcus had let the university know that Indy would be returning as soon as he was able.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few days later

On Campus

Professor Indiana Jones looked over at his class. Since he had been gone, term papers had been handed in relating to Jenne-Jenno, some with romantic perfumed notes attached.

_Dr. Jones__. You were really missed!_

_G__reat to have you back, professor!_

_Yes, I took the other class, but your teaching style is, well, it's more interesting__!_

_Hope you're trip was successful. _

The class listened attentively, waiting for Indy to continue.

"Tutankhaten which means living image of Aten ascended the throne around 1333 BC on the death of the mysterious successor to Akhenaten, and it is thought that he was raised and educated at the Court of Amarna and became pharaoh at the age of eight. After he married Ankhesenpaeten who was the daughter of Akhenaten and Nefertiti, they resided under the guidance of the army general. As a sign of reconciliation with the offending clergy of Amum. Tutankhaten changed his name to Tutanhkamon and Ankhesenpaeten altered hers to Ankhhesenamum."

The bell rang.

"So, that concludes today's lecture on Tutankhamen", he said as they left the classroom.

A woman approached the podium.

"Dr. Jones?"

Indy looked up.

Selene was stood there.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a gentleman to go out to dinner with."

She stepped over to him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's a wonderful man, a professor of Archaeology. He's very brave and has definitely got the nicest eyes I've ever seen."

She moved closer and kissed him.

Indy took his glasses off.

"I see. The thing is, there's a beautiful lady I know, who I'd like to take out to dinner."

She smiled and they began to walk down the corridor. A note from Indy's papers fell to the floor, being one of the notes from one of Indy's female student admirers.

"Oh, what's this?" asked Selene, picking up the note, as she began to read.

"My dear Dr. Jones. I love your lectures. I love the way you teach class. I love your eyes. I love..."

Indy snatched the letter from her and smiled.

"Jealous?"

"Of course not. I'll tell you something, though. They're very lucky having a teacher as handsome as you. Definitely lucky."

Indy smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart.

They walked out of the building, went to Indy's car and got in.

"Selene. Do you mind if we go to my house first?" he asked.

"No. Not at all."

They arrived at Indy's house and got out of the car. Indy opened the front door to his house, stepped inside and Selene followed.

A few minutes later, the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Indy?"

"Marcus."

"Indy. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Yes. Very well, thank you. Indy, there is something I must speak with you about and it can't really wait until tomorrow."

"I see."

"Well, you see, an artefact has recently been stolen."

"So Marcus", chuckled Indy. "Which country do you want me to go to this time?"

"Well. That's just it. I'm not quite sure at the moment."

"Right."

"The artefact has been stolen from a warehouse and no-one is quite sure where it has been taken."

"Oh? And what exactly is this artefact?" asked Indy.

"The Ark of the Covenant."

**THE END**


End file.
